Itazura na Kiss Remake
by Pauro
Summary: Berdasarkan kisah Dorama Itazura Na Kiss / KyuMin / GS / "Kau kejam" bisik Sungmin getir / "Aku memang kejam, lantas kenapa kau masih bisa menyukaiku?" sindir Kyuhyun sinis / Chap 5 is UP! /
1. Chapter 1

**Itazura na Kiss**

**.**

_**Aku hanya sekali jatuh cinta dan ini untuk pertama kalinya**_

_**Namun kenapa cinta pertamaku rasanya sesakit ini?**_

_**Andai aku tahu akan begini jadinya—aku berharap…**_

_**Sangat berharap**_

_**Tidak akan pernah dipertemukan dengannya sejak awal**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

"**Sungmin-ah! Kau sudah siap?"**

**Sesosok yeoja menyahut nyaring dari dalam kamar, "Siap Appa, sebentar lagi!" katanya sambil bersenandung mengancing koper terakhirnya**

"**Kalau sudah selesai cepatlah keluar, kita tidak boleh membiarkan keluarga Cho menunggu lama" nasihat ayah gadis itu yang sudah bersiap di depan pintu**

"**Baik!" Sungmin menyahut seadanya, "Yup! Selesai!" gadis itu mengangkut kedua kopernya keluar kamar dan tersenyum mendapati sosok Ayah yang tegap menunggunya**

"**Kita akan ke Seoul" kata Ayahnya membalas senyum riang Sungmin**

"**Iya! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" sahut Sungmin bersemangat**

**Ayahnya hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum mengisyaratkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil yang mereka sewa khusus pindahan, "Appa akan mengenalkanmu pada kedua teman baik Appa! Mereka sangat baik dan kita akan diterima baik dirumah mereka" jelas sang Appa sambil mulai mengemudikan mobilnya**

**Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia yang lahir dan besar di desa sangat menantikan pindahan keluarga kecil mereka—ah sekaligus pindahan usaha mie ramen milik Ayahnya.**

**Ya, setelah hampir 13 tahun menjual mie ramen hingga terkenal ke daerah daerah lain, akhirnya Ayah Sungmin memberanikan diri mencoba peruntungan di kota besar—Seoul.**

**Bermodalkan nekat dan kebetulan mendapatkan bantuan tempat tinggal sementara dari teman lamanya membuat Ayah Sungmin yakin membawa anak gadisnya juga ke Seoul.**

**Dari sinilah permulaan neraka kecil Sungmin yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jungmoo-ah! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" seru seorang pria tegap nan tampan walau sudah berumur sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut hangat kedatangan Sungmin dan Ayahnya.**

**Jungmoo atau kita kenal dengan Ayah Sungmin tersenyum sumringah, ia menyambut pelukan sahabat lamanya itu, "Apa kabar Hangeng! Ah kau masih tampan seperti di kampus dulu" gurau Ayah Sungmin**

"**Ah kau ini!" Hangeng berdecak sungkan, tatapannya beralih ke Sungmin, "Jadi ini anak dari Luna? Ah manis sekali, siapa namamu nak?" sapa Hangeng tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin**

"**Lee Sungmin" sahut Jungmoo yang tahu tabiat pemalu Sungmin, "Itu nama pemberian Luna sebelum dia meninggal" Jungmoo tersenyum miris sebelum beralih kearah belakang Hangeng, "Apa itu Heechul, istrimu? Ah dia masih cantik saja" goda Jungmo menyambut kedatangan Heechul yang berjalan tergopoh – gopoh ke depan**

"**Jungmoo! Dan ini, aigoooo… manis sekali…" Heechul malah meraih kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih merunduk malu, "Ada anak gadis dirumahku! Akhirnyaaaaa" desah Heechul yang membuat Jungmoo dan Hangeng tertawa renyah**

"**Dia dari dulu tidak berubah, ingin punya anak perempuan" kata Hangeng geleng geleng kepala**

"**Kenapa tidak menambah satu saja" seloroh Jungmoo mengedipkan matanya kearah Hangeng**

"**Untuk apa?" tanya Heechul balik sebelum Hangeng membuka mulut, "Aku sudah dapat Sungminie disini… ayo kita masuk, aku sudah siapkan kamar yang cocok untukmu…" Tanpa meminta ijin Heechul menarik Sungmin mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah**

**Sungmin yang biasa tinggal di rumah tradisional Korea dengan segala tradisinya, terpukau menyaksikan betapa rumah besar ini sangatlah modern dan tampak…**

"**Indah…" puji Sungmin akhirnya bisa berbicara juga**

"**Iya" Heechul tersenyum menyetujui, "Tapi pasti lebih indah kamar yang kuhias untukmu, ayo" Ia menarik lengan Sungmin menaiki tangga dan mereka berhenti tepat di pojok kamar**

**Mereka berdua melewati satu kamar yang tampak asing bagi Sungmin**

"**Ta da~ selamat datang Lee Sungmin!" Heechul membuka dengan gaya dramatis pintu kamar dan tidak sia sia—wajah lugu Sungmin semakin terkejut menyaksikan isi kamar itu yang didominasi dengan warna pink**

"**Ini…" langkah Sungmin masuk dengan sendirinya, ia masih saja menganga seperti orang bodoh sementara Heechul menatapnya penuh kasih sayang**

"**Sudah lama aku ingin membuat kamar perempuan, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian" wajah Heechul tiba tiba berubah murung, "Aku hanya mendapatkan dua anak lelaki yang sama sama tidak peduli dengan Ummanya…" Ia merengut lagi**

"**Dua anak lelaki?" perhatian Sungmin teralih, "Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, Adjumma?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu**

"**Ah" wajah Heechul berubah tidak enak, "Itu, mereka…"**

"**Ada apa mau bertemu dengan kami?" sebuah suara membuat kedua yeoja itu menoleh kearah pintu.**

**Disana berdiri sesosok lelaki tinggi, tegap, tampan dan memakai kacamata bingkai hitam. Sorot matanya dingin—tidak kalah dengan anak kecil di sebelah lelaki itu yang ikut ikutan menatap Sungmin tidak suka**

**Sungmin tersenyum sopan, "Kalian pasti anak Heechul-shi dan Hangeng-shi, perkenalkan namaku Lee—"**

"**Tidak penting" sela namja tinggi itu hendak berbalik badan tapi ia terhenti dan kembali menatap kearah Sungmin, "Satu peraturan dirumah ini, jangan pernah menggangguku, mengerti?" katanya datar**

"**Aku juga!" sambung anak kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sungmin**

"**Kyuhyun! Yuuki!" bentak Heechul marah, ia memutar kepalanya—menatap tidak enak pada Sungmin, "seperti yang bisa kau lihat… mereka kedua anakku… Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Yuuki…"**

**Sungmin menatap seksama kepada kedua namja itu. Ia masih tersentak mendapat penolakan terang terangan dari kedua orang itu.**

**Sungmin tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, yang ia tahu ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamarnya, tatapan tidak sukanya masih terus membuat Sungmin ketakutan.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin harus meralat ucapannya kemarin. Kyuhyun bukan tidak suka padanya. Kyuhyun membencinya.**

**Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan ketika memulai hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun**

**Di depan kedua orangtua mereka dan Ayah Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih bisa mengontrol ketidaksukaannya pada Sungmin namun begitu mereka keluar dari rumah jangan tanya. Kyuhyun dengan tega meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa sepatah katapun kemudian berjalan cepat menuju stasiun kereta.**

"**Kyuhyun tunggu!" panggil Sungmin berlari lari kecil, "Paling tidak beritahu aku harus naik kemana?" Sungmin bersuara agak keras tapi Kyuhyun seakan tuli sesaat**

**Ia membiarkan Sungmin tergopoh gopoh mengejar dirinya dan dengan serampangan naik kereta agar tidak ketinggalan dari Kyuhyun.**

**Di dalam kereta, Sungmin terengah engah—matanya menatap Kyuhyun pedih. Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi benak Sungmin. Sungguh dia tidak merasa berbuat salah pada Kyuhyun dan mereka baru bertemu kemarin, namun kenapa Kyuhyun begitu membencinya?**

"**Apa salahku…" bisik Sungmin mencengkram erat tiang kereta kuat kuat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Akhirnya sampai…" Sungmin tersenyum lelah akan tetapi ia lebih bersemangat berjalan melewati dereta pohon sakura yang memenuhi taman sekolah. Ya, sekolah ini mendapatkan bibit sakura lalu menanamnya hingga bisa tumbuh besar seperti sekarang.**

**Sungmin tersenyum lagi, "Indah… benar benar indah…" Ia baru mau menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh kelopak bunga sakura kalau saja bel sekolah tidak tiba tiba berbunyi**

**.**

**TENG TENG**

.

"**Ah ya, aku belum menemukan dimana aku ditempatkan… aigooo" keluh Sungmin menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang administrasi sekolah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kelas 2-F" kata petugas administrasi tanpa basa basi**

"**Terima kasih" Sungmin mengucapkannya agak kaku, ia bingung—kemarin Kyuhyun sekarang petugas sekolah juga berkata ketus padanya, "Apa semua orang di kota memang tidak bisa ramah?" bisik Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya**

**Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Sekaranglah semuanya benar benar dimulai. Sungmin mengangguk mantap sambil mengulas senyum terbaiknya**

"**Kau pasti bisa Sungmin!" katanya menyemangati diri sendiri**

**.**

**TOK TOK**

**.**

"**Ya, masuk" Setelah mendapatkan ijin, Sungmin melangkah kedalam kelas dengan gugup. Puluhan pasang mata langsung bergerak menatap kearahnya**

"**Selamat pagi… saya murid pindahan yang baru…" kata Sungmin pelan namun karena seluruh kelas terdiam, mereka semua jadi bisa mendengarnya**

**Hening seketika**

**Sungmin berdoa dalam hati agar reaksi mereka tidak berjengit seperti saat Kyuhyun melihatnya**

"**HUAAA MURID BARU!" **

**Kedua mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar, ia menganga lebar saat salah seorang siswa menarik tangannya masuk dan bunyi riuh rendah memenuhi ruang kelas**

"**Selamat datang Sungmin-shi"**

"**Ayo kita berteman!"**

"**Kau manis sekali, aigoo!"**

**Dan sederet kalimat ramah lainnya.**

**Senyum lebar Sungmin langsung menghiasi bibirnya. Ia mengangguk kepada setiap orang sambil terus mengucapkan namanya.**

**Ah ternyata dia salah. Tidak semua orang kota sedingin atau seketus Cho Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau mau kemana Sungmin? Sebentar lagi guru olahraga datang!" tegur Kangin—sang ketua kelas sekaligus teman sebangku Sungmin yang baru.**

"**Sebentar hanya ketoilet" kata Sungmin mulai menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Dia banyak tersenyum hari ini karena sungguh tidak disangka teman teman sekelasnya sangat menerima dirinya**

"**Baik, asal jangan lama" Kangin memperingatkan**

**Sungmin mengangguk kecil, ia berpaling ke arah tangga menuju toilet perempuan di lantai dasar.**

**Sungmin bersenandung kecil, ia sedikit berjinjit saat berjalan sehingga tidak sadar jika ada belokan tajam tepat di samping tangga**

**.**

**BRUKK**

**.**

"**AW!" Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Ia memejamkan matanya—takut karena seharusnya tubuhnya sekarang sudah jatuh dari tangga**

**Tapi tidak…**

**Aneh pikir Sungmin, dan apa ini… Sungmin merasa dirinya membentur sesuatu yang hidup…**

**Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan detik itu juga ia berteriak kencang**

"**MWO!" Sungmin sontak mundur dan matanya terbelalak lebar mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang tampak murka di depannya**

"**Kau lagi" geram Kyuhyun bersuara kecil tapi cukup membuat Sungmin merunduk ketakutan, "Apa tidak bisa kau memakai matamu saat berjalan!"**

"**Maaf" Sungmin spontan menunduk dalam dalam, "Aku hanya mau ke toilet jadi… tadi…" Ia benar benar gugup mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya benci**

**Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat**

"**Kau tahu apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sengit**

"**Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Sungmin bertanya balik sambil mendongakkan kepalanya**

**Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya—menahan amarah, "Tidak penting, tapi kuulangi sekali lagi!" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, "Jangan sampai seorangpun tahu kita tinggal serumah, ingat itu… dan jangan pernah menyapaku seolah olah kita pernah mengenal, mengerti!" ancam Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membuang muka kesamping**

**Apa salahnya? Kenapa namja ini bisa membencinya hanya dalam sehari? Sungmin kan sama sekali tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun**

"**Mengerti" lirih Sungmin menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah**

"**Huh, menyusahkan saja, kenapa sih Appa dan Umma harus menampung mereka" sindiran Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan balik masih dapat didengar Sungmin dan detik itu juga, kesedihannya, kepahitannya tumpah ruah… tidak terbendung lagi…**

**Sungmin menitikkan air mata hanya dalam sehari karena sosok dingin yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Selamat! Akhirnya kau bisa membuka kios ramen juga di depan stasiun Jungmo! Pasti pengunjungmu akan banyak sekali" gurau Hangeng sambil menyikut Jungmo yang duduk disampingnya**

"**Ah ini juga berkat kalian berdua, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau kalian juga tidak membantuku mencarikan tempat, aku jadi berhutang banyak pada kalian" Jungmoo menatap sendu kedua sahabatnya yang merupakan sepasang suami istri itu**

"**Kau seperti orang lain saja!" tukas Heechul pura pura marah, "Kami ini sahabatmu, kalau kau butuh apa minta saja, akan kami bantu sebisa mungkin"**

**Jungmo terenyuh mendengar penjelasan tulus Heechul, "Terima kasih sekali lagi…"**

"**Sudahlah! Kenapa jadi serius begini!" potong Hangeng sambil mengangkat gelasnya tinggi tinggi, "Ayo Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yuuki ah kalian bertiga minum jus saja dulu, belum cukup umur" ejek Hangeng yang ditanggapi diam oleh ketiganya**

**Ya, bahkan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil**

"**Kalian kenapa diam saja dari tadi, aneh" Jungmo geleng geleng kepala tapi tidak mau ambil pusing, ia mendentingkan gelas sojunya kearah Hangeng dan Heechul, "Bersulang!" serunya**

"**Bersulang!" sahut Hangeng dan Heechul bersamaan**

**Ketiga orang dewasa itu larut pada pembicaraan mereka di dalam kedai luas nan sederhana yang baru disewa oleh Jungmo. Ya, ini adalah perayaan pembukaan toko ramen milik keluarga Lee.**

**Perayaan ini bersifat tertutup dan kecil kecilan, hanya keluarga Cho yang datang.**

**Dan ketika ketiga orang dewasa itu sedang asyik bernostalgia, Sungmin hanya memandang nanar ke dalam gelas jusnya**

**Perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin masih terus melekat di benak Sungmin…**

_**kenapa sih Appa dan Umma harus menampung mereka**_

**Dada Sungmin serasa tertohok benda tajam. Ia sangat tahu diri—sangat…**

"**Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kyuhyun membenciku…" gumam Sungmin sambil memainkan gelas di tangannya, "Kami pasti seperti benalu dikeluarganya…" setiap mengingat itu, Sungmin ingin menangis saja. Ia bukannya tidak tahu diri maka dari itu, sehabis perayaan ini, Sungmin akan memberanikan diri berbicara berdua saja dengan Appanya.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**Appa…"**

"**Hmm?"**

**Jungmo yang tengah membersihkan gelas gelas sehabis perayaan, menoleh kebelakang, "Kau tidak ikut pulang dengan mereka Sungmin?" tanya Ayahnya sambil tersenyum lebar**

**Sungmin menggeleng kaku, tidak mungkin dia menumpang mobil keluarga Cho kalau Kyuhyun saja menatapnya setajam itu**

"**Appa… kita kan sudah punya kedai ini… dan aku lihat diatas masih ada tempat kosong…" pelan pelan Sungmin mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Jadi… kenapa kita tidak mandiri saja… kita tinggal berdua diatas kedai ini!" akhirnya Sungmin bisa mengatakan semua ini**

**Jungmoo berhenti berbenah**

"**Sungmin… aku kenal Hangeng dan Heechul… mereka akan tersinggung kalau kita malah pergi dari rumah mereka…" kata Jungmoo bijak, "Mereka sudah susah payah membantu kita, aku tahu kau mungkin tidak kerasan karena bukan rumah sendiri, tapi usahakanlah… untuk Paman dan Bibi yang sudah begitu baik kepada kita…" jelas Ayahnya panjang lebar**

**Sungmin mencengkram ujung bajunya, bukan dia tidak tahu terima kasih tapi…**

"**Baik, aku akan berusaha Appa" Sungmin menelan mentah mentah perkataannya. Iya, dia akan bertahan… toh ini hanya Kyuhyun, asal mereka tidak saling bersinggungan, Sungmin akan berusaha tidak mencari cari masalah**

"**Nah itu baru anak Appa!" Jungmo mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Sungmin sebelum berlalu ke arah dapur**

**Sungmin berdiri kaku. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat kuat—sangat kuat sehingga air matanya kembali turun membasahi wajahnya**

"**Umma… aku rindu Umma…" Sungmin diam diam menangis. Andai saja ada sosok Ibu dimana dia bisa mengatakan segalanya, tapi tidak—dia hanya punya satu Ayah dan itu cukup**

**Sungmin hanya terkadang tidak tahu berbuat apa ketika ada masalah yang dihadapinya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KREKK**

**.**

"**Darimana saja kamu Sungminnie… aigoo anak gadis tidak boleh pulang malam malam"**

**Sungmin terhenyak, ia yang baru masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapatkan Heechul—memakai piyama sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu**

"**Adjumma… maaf" ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah, "Tadi aku membantu Appa dulu" jelasnya**

"**Oh.." Heechul berjalan mendekat, "Lain kali beritahu, Adjumma cemas menunggumu tidak pulang pulang" tegurnya lembut tapi dari dekat, Sungmin bisa melihat raut cemas dari wajah Heechul**

"**Hiks" Sungmin tidak kuat lagi, kedua matanya mendadak memanas dan semua keresahan hatinya seakan terbuka di depan Heechul**

"**Hei kau kenapa?" Heechul sekarang benar benar panik, "Aigoo sudah jangan menangis, Adjumma tidak marah padamu" Heechul segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin sambil menepuk nepuk punggungnya**

"**Ssst… sungguh Adjumma tidak marah padamu" ulang Heechul keibuan**

"**Umma" sela Sungmin membalas pelukan Heechul, "Aku tiba tiba rindu Umma, Adjumma…" tangis Sungmin semakin deras, dia jadi mengingat semua perlakuan buruk Kyuhyun kepadanya, "Aku rindu Umma…" Sungmin menangis keras lagi**

"**Oh…" Heechul semakin erat memeluk Sungmin, "Ya sudah… anggap saja aku Ibumu, beres kan?" katanya ringan—masih terus membelai lembut kepala Sungmin dari belakang**

**Sungmin mengangguk dari balik bahu Heechul. Ia sudah mulai bisa tersenyum kembali saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok namja di ujung tangga atas.**

**Tatapan penuh kebencian Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Heechul**

"**Kau kenapa Sungmin?" pertanyaan bingung Heechul tidak dijawab Sungmin. Ia bergegas naik ke atas—ke arah kamarnya dan otomatis membuatnya melewati sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri kaku**

"**Tidak cukupkah—"**

**Langkah Sungmin terhenti mendengar suara dingin Kyuhyun**

"**Tidak cukupkah kau mengganggu hidupku jadi kau juga mau mengambil ummaku? Dasar benar benar…" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya—menatap lurus wajah sembab Sungmin sehabis menangis, "Tidak berguna"**

**Hati Sungmin mencelos. Tenaganya hilang seketika dan berakhir mematung di depan kamarnya. Kyuhyun berbalik pelan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang memancarkan kehampaan dari kedua mata cokelatnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Oh ya kenapa Umma tidak pernah melihat kalian berdua pulang bersama" celetukan Heechul pagi itu spontan membuat Sungmin berhenti mengoleskan selai strawberrynya**

"**Aku sibuk menyalin catatan teman Adjumma, kan aku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran" Sungmin beralasan. Padahal kejadian sebenarnya karena Kyuhyun berpura pura dan tidak akan pernah mau bersama Sungmin meski itu jam pulang sekolah**

"**Hmm begitu" Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kecewa sementara Kyuhyun dengan santai kembali memakan sarapannya**

**Sejak dari semalam, Sungmin berjanji dia tidak akan pernah mencari ribut atau paling tidak sengaja mencari perhatian untuk dibenci Kyuhyun.**

**Dia hanya perlu menjaga jarak pada semua orang sampai Appanya bisa memutuskan pindah dari sini**

**Ya, Sungmin hanya perlu menahan mati matian perasaannya.**

"**Ya begitu saja" gumam Sungmin menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, karena jujur saja setiap kali menatap sosok Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa semakin tertekan.**

"**Aku berangkat" Kyuhyun yang selesai memakan rotinya, bangkit dari kursi lalu berlalu keluar rumah**

"**Ah kau tidak bersamanya Sungmin, ayo cepat!" suruh Heechul menyikut lengan Sungmin**

"**Tidak Adjumma, aku makannya lama" Sungmin mengangkat rotinya yang sengaja ia makan pelan pelan**

"**Yah…" Heechul tampak kecewa lagi, entah untuk apa tapi Sungmin yang merunduk berusaha menelan sarapannya meski ia bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk Kyuhyun dari belakangnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hei Sungmin!" colek seseorang pas Sungmin sampai dikelasnya**

"**Eh!" Sungmin berjengit terkejut tapi ia tersenyum maklum begitu melihat Kangin disebelahnya, "Kukira siapa!" katanya mendesah lega**

**Kangin tersenyum aneh, "Kenapa wajahmu seperti ketakutan sih Sungmin, apa kau sedang kesusahan?" tebak Kangin tanpa sengaja tepat mengenai Sungmin**

"**Tidak" Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "aku hanya…" Ia merunduk lagi, bingung mau bercerita atau tidak pada Kangin, tapi dia memang butuh seseorang dan mungkin… Kangin adalah orang yang tepat**

"**Kangin!"**

"**Ya?" jawab Kangin cepat**

"**Kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?"**

"**Eh?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raut wajah Kangin berubah ubah saat Sungmin menceritakan segalanya kepada teman sebangkunya itu.**

**Sungmin berhenti sebentar setelah hampir 10 menit bercerita segalanya tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukannya, bagaimana pria itu membencinya dan bagaimana Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi karena apapun yang Sungmin lakukan hanya membuat rasa benci Kyuhyun bertambah**

"**Dia memang seorang tiran bukan begitu?" Kangin memberikan pendapatnya**

"**Eh?" mulut Sungmin membulat penuh, "Maksudmu?"**

"**Yah…" Kangin menyamankan duduknya di kantin sekolah sambil terus berbicara, "Kau tahu sebelum kau datang, Kyuhyun adalah pria idaman seluruh wanita disini. Dia namja terpintar satu angkatan, tampan dan kaya" Kangin menambahkannya dengan jengkel**

"**Tapi ada satu hal kenapa tidak ada gerombolan yeoja yang ada di kanan kiri Kyuhyun setiap harinya—mereka ingin! Tapi tidak bisa, tahu kenapa?"**

**Sungmin menggeleng keras**

**Kangin mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan—menatap Sungmin lekat lekat, "Karena Kyuhyun bisa mengeluarkan perkataan pedasnya kepada setiap yeoja sampai mereka bungkam karena malu… kau bukan orang pertama yang diperlakukannya kasar…" tambah Kangin penuh pengertian**

"**Tapi aku bukan termasuk dalam golongan yang menyukainya" lirih Sungmin semakin lelah**

"**Apa kau yakin?" Kangin mendelik ke arah Sungmin, "Kalian tinggal serumah loh~" godanya**

**Sungmin melemparkan tatapan tertekan pada Kangin, "Kalau kau tahu apa yang ia katakan tentang aku dan Ayahku, apa kau masih bisa menyukainya?" katanya restoris**

**Kangin jadi tidak enak sendiri, "Aku akui untuk yang satu itu, Kyuhyun agak keterlaluan"**

**Kepala Sungmin merunduk ke bawah, matanya memang menatap ke arah sepatu hitamnya namun pikiran Sungmin entah kemana. **

"**Aku harus bagaimana Kangin?" tanya Sungmin masih memandangi sepatunya**

"**Jauhi saja dia" jawab Kangin **

"**Aku sedang mengusahakannya" ujar Sungmin pelan**

**.**

**Namun sepertinya usaha Sungmin sia sia saja begitu ia dan Kangin kembali dari kantin, karena tanpa di minta, kejadian menghebohkan kembali menyeret Sungmin larut dalam kebencian seorang Cho Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sungmin! Sungmin!"

Teriakan khas salah satu teman sekelasnya di F-2 mau tak mau membuat Sungmin dan Kangin yang keluar dari kantin menoleh ke belakang

"Ada apa?" kening Sungmin berkerut bingung

"Itu… hosh… hosh… beritamu…" temannya yang berlari mengejar Sungmin dan Kangin berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas, "Ada fotomu dan Kyuhyun-shi di papan pengumuman!" pekiknya setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya

"Ha?" Sungmin dan Kangin bertukar pandangan tidak mengerti

"Iya!" temannya mengangguk keras, "Kalian…" Tangannya menunjuk ke arah Sungmin, "Kalian tampak di foto itu seperti…" temannya menelan ludah susah payah, "Sedang berciuman…" tambahnya bersuara lemah

"APA!" Teriak Sungmin terkejut. Tubuhnya sontak berlari ke arah papan pengumuman yang ia tahu berada tepat di depan lapangan olahraga

"Sungmin tunggu!" Bahkan Kangin ketinggalan di belakang. Ia berniat mengejar Sungmin karena mengira siapa tahu temannya itu salah lihat, tapi Kangin malah balik terpaku mendapati kerumunan orang banyak di depan papan pengumuman sekolah.

"Apa yang…" Kangin berhenti berbicara. Matanya mengamati sosok Sungmin yang membuat kerumunan itu terdiam dan spontan menyingkir seolah olah memberi Sungmin untuk bisa melihat kabar berita itu

"Tidak mungkin…" desis Kangin membelalakkan matanya melihat gambar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di tangga atas bertabrakan dengan… bibir keduanya saling menempel…

Sungmin terpaku di tempat. Pikirannya yang kacau tiba tiba mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun sewaktu ia menabrak lelaki itu

.

_Kau sadar APA yang telah kau lakukan!_

.

"Tidak… ini tidak mungkin…" Sungmin hendak mengelak dari kenyataan ini, ia bergerak mundur teratur—menghindari ratusan pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya

"Sungmin…" bisik Kangin bersimpati

"Tidak… ini—"

.

BUKK

.

Punggung Sungmin menabrak seseorang. Langkah Sungmin terhenti di tempat, yeoja ini berbalik dan apa yang paling ia takutkan datang menghampirinya

Kyuhyun

"Aku… sungguh…" Sungmin berbicara gugup, "Aku sungguh sungguh tidak tahu apa apa…" belanya

Kyuhyun berdiam diri. Mata angkuhnya sekilas melirik Sungmin sebelum bergerak maju ke depan kemudian menyobek paksa foto di dinding itu dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke tempat sampah

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" suara berat dan berwibawa ala Kyuhyun menyapu seluruh orang yang masih berdiam diri itu

Kyuhyun mendelik sebentar, "Siapa yang menyebar berita murahan seperti ini?" tanyanya ulang, nada suaranya memang datar tapi Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan murka

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak baru itu" sahut seseorang yeoja berambut sebahu, memakai pita hitam di sisi kanan rambutnya sambil berjalan anggun—menyeruak ke tengah kerumunan lalu berdiri tanpa takut di sebelah Kyuhyun

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih ke gadis itu

"Dia katamu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik—bernada meremehkan

"Siapa lagi" Gadis itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "Dia pasti menyukaimu makanya sengaja ingin membuat heboh satu sekolah karena…" kedua mata bulatnya yang hitam pekat tiba tiba menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin, "Dia bangga bisa berciuman denganmu" tambahnya seakan menghina Sungmin

"Kau?!" Kangin mau bergerak maju namun di tahan oleh Sungmin yang mendelik tidak suka pada gadis itu, "Apa kau buta entah-siapa-namamu?" balas Sungmin ikut emosi—hei dia juga dirugikan disini!

"Aku dan Kyuhyun bertabrakan! Itu kecelakaan!" kata Sungmin berapi api

"Betul itu!" kata Kangin setuju

Kyuhyun diam saja namun tak lama, ia melangkah—berputar menghadap gadis itu dan kembali, Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan tajamnya

"Bukan dia yang memotret, aku bisa pastikan" kata Kyuhyun malah ikut memojokkan gadis itu

"Tapi—"

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat, "Apa ini bukan ulahmu lagi Haruna?" katanya memojokkan

"Aku—" Gadis itu serba salah sementara ia balas melotot tidak suka ke arah Sungmin, "Kau membela anak baru itu Kyuhyun? Apa kau ada perasaan padanya?!"

Semua orang yang dari tadi terdiam sekarang mengeluarkan suara dengungan yang membuat lapangan menjadi ramai kembali

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah kaku. Ia mendengus keras sebelum berbalik hendak pergi dari situ…

"Ikut aku!" kata Kyuhyun menarik kasar lengan Sungmin menjauh

"Eh? Tunggu Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab atau membiarkan Sungmin lepas, ia berjalan semakin cepat sampai ke belakang sekolah kemudian dengan kasar menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin

"Ah" Sungmin sedikit kesakitan ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding sekolah, "Apa masalahmu Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi

"Kau!" Kyuhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Sungmin, "Kau yang bermasalah! Hidupku menjadi tidak tenang semenjak kemunculanmu! Dan sekarang apa? Kau ingin memberi tahu seluruh dunia tentang insiden tabrakan kita? Kau senang melihatku jadi pusat perhatian begitu?"

Mulut Sungmin menganga lebar—jujur itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Kyuhyun padanya tapi juga itu adalah tuduhan yang kasar

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tidak mungkin memotretnya" ulang Sungmin berani membalas tatapan menusuk Kyuhyun

"Tapi seharusnya kau bisa merobek foto itu sebelum aku tiba!" bentak Kyuhyun sekali lagi, "Kau sepertinya senang sekali diberitakan bersama denganku, apa? Kau juga menyukaiku?"

Cukup! Kyuhyun sudah kelewatan! Pikir Sungmin

"Aku shock…" geram Sungmin separuh mau menangis separuh ingin marah, "Aku tidak seperti itu! Bisa tidak kau berhenti menyudutkanku Kyuhyun… apa salahku sehingga kau bisa sangat membenciku?" tanya Sungmin lemas.

"Kau mau tidak kubenci?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin kemudian bungkuk merendah dan mensejajarkan wajahnya, "Pergi dari rumahku… itu yang membuatku akan berhenti membencimu…"

Hati Sungmin semakin miris mendengarnya, "Aku sudah mencoba membujuk Appa… tapi tidak bisa…" ucap Sungmin jujur sambil merundukkan kepalanya

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang angkuh dari atas kepala Sungmin, "Kalau begitu coba lagi sampai kau keluar dari rumahku, sebelum saat itu tiba aku mungkin akan terus membencimu, mengerti?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus menundukkan kepala dengan air mata yang mulai menetes jatuh ke atas rerumputan.

Berita gempar mengenai insiden tabrakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berujung pada ciuman tidak disengaja telah tersebar kemana mana.

Ternyata walaupun Kyuhyun telah merobek foto di papan pengumuman sebenarnya foto mereka telah di sebarluaskan melalui internet sekolah dan pada email setiap murid terpampang foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang heboh itu.

Entah siapa pelakunya, yang pasti seluruh murid di pastikan telah melihat foto mereka berdua meski para guru sudah mencoba menghapus data gambar yang tersedia.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sungmin yang sedang membereskan bukunya selesai bunyi bel pulang, menoleh—mendapati Kangin tersenyum lembut di sebelahnya

"Aku berani bertaruh dia akan semakin membenciku" jawab Sungmin apa adanya

Kangin tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak bertanya tentangnya… aku bertanya tentangmu, apakah kau baik baik saja?" Kangin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin, "Semua orang akan menggunjingkanmu di belakang, mereka mungkin akan membencimu juga karena mencium pangeran mereka" saat mengucapkan itu Kangin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jadi… apakah kau baik baik saja dengan itu semua?" tanyanya lagi

Sungmin terdiam lama—sepasang mata cokelat itu memandang hampa ke arah Kangin

"Sungmin?" Kangin mengguncangkan bahu Sungmin sebentar

"Tidak" suara Sungmin pecah, matanya mendadak memanas dan untuk pertama kali Sungmin menangis di depan orang lain selain appanya, "Tidak… aku tidak tahan Kangin… aku ingin pergi dari rumah itu…"

"Ssst" Kangin spontan memeluk Sungmin erat, membiarkan air mata Sungmin membasahi seragam depannya, "Kau pasti bisa… aku tahu kau orang kuat" kata Kangin memberi semangat

Sungmin menggeleng di bahu Kangin, "Dia ingin aku keluar dari sana… tapi Appa tidak mau… Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun adalah sahabat terbaik Appa… apa yang harus kulakukan… aku benar benar tidak kuat Kangin…" jelas Sungmin terisak isak

Kangin tidak menjawab lagi. Ia tahu Sungmin hanya butuh pelukan untuk menumpahkan segalanya—perasaan terluka dan putus asa akibat satu orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, bagaimana sekolahmu Sungmin?" tanya Jungmoo ketika mereka semua berkumpul di rumah keluarga Cho untuk makan malam.

Meja makan penuh orang. Hangeng sengaja pulang cepat agar bisa makan bersama Jungmoo yang kala itu belum membuka resmi kedai ramennya.

Sungmin mendongak, "Lancar Appa, tidak ada masalah" jelasnya yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari atas mangkuk nasi

"Oh baguslah" Jungmoo tersenyum senang sementara perlahan senyum Sungmin menghilang berganti wajah muramnya mengingat insiden di sekolah tadi

"Hmmm, kalau kau bagaimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungmoo beralih pada orang di sebelahnya yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Baik baik saja Adjushi" balas Kyuhyun sopan

Mendengar itu Sungmin memalingkan mukanya—sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya berpura pura baik di depan Ayahnya

"Dan menurutmu, bagaimana Sungmin di sekolah? Kalian sekelas tidak?" tanya Jungmoo lagi

Serempak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan dari seberang meja

"Ah itu…" Sungmin gelagapan sampai melepaskan sumpit dari tangannya, "Kami berdua…" Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menyadari jika Heechul dan Hangeng bahkan Yuuki juga menatap kearahnya

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya

"Kyuhyun baik padaku" kata Sungmin pada akhirnya

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyuapkan makanan sontak berhenti lalu mendelik ke arah Sungmin yang tiba tiba tersenyum lebar

"Dia memberitahuku jalan dari sini ke sekolah"

_Tidak, sebenarnya dia meninggalkanku_

"Dia juga menyapaku waktu kami bersinggungan di koridor kelas"

_Ya, tapi dengan menghinaku_

Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam dalam, "Kami memang tidak sekelas dan Kyuhyun bukan orang yang suka berbicara banyak, tapi aku tahu dia namja yang baik" jelas Sungmin berbohong dengan lancar

Jungmoo, Heechul dan Hangeng tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Sungmin, "Baguslah…" desah Heechul merasa lega, "Aku kira kalian ada apa apa karena tidak pernah saling berbicara dirumah"

"Iya—aku juga sempat merasa aneh dengan interaksi kalian berdua" timpal Hangeng yang ikut setuju dan tersenyum lebar kepada Sungmin

"Tidak ada apa apa" tambah Sungmin memasang senyum palsunya

.

TAK

.

Kyuhyun membanting kedua sumpitnya ke atas meja kemudian bangkit berdiri, "Aku selesai" perkataannya membuat seluruh usaha Sungmin sia sia.

Senyum ketiga orang itu, Heechul, Hangeng dan Jungmoo langsung menghilang, mereka malah saling melirik bingung sebelum akhirnya menatap Sungmin dengan cemas

"Apa kau yakin, kalian berdua tidak ada masalah?" akhirnya Heechul bertanya juga

Sungmin tersenyum serba salah sebelum akhirnya ikut berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku juga sudah selesai…." Katanya sambil pergi naik ke atas hendak menyusul Kyuhyun

Namun ternyata Sungmin tidak perlu capek capek menyusun cara agar bisa bicara baik baik dengan Kyuhyun karena pria itu, berdiri di depan kamar Sungmin sambil memandangnya marah

"Apa maksudmu memujiku seperti tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun mendengus jengkel, "Kau selain pembuat masalah juga pintar akting begitu? Supaya kedua orangtuaku semakin menyukaimu? Apa sih sebenarnya tujuanmu!" serangnya

"Dengar dulu Kyuhyun, aku bukan mau berakting atau apa tapi…" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya ke arah bawah tangga, "Mereka jauh lebih bahagia tidak tahu kalau kau membenciku… paling tidak hargai Appaku Kyuhyun, hanya itu yang aku minta" suara Sungmin semakin mengecil, hanya Appanya yang menjadi alasan Sungmin berbohong tadi

"Aku menghargainya" jawab Kyuhyun pendek

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lelah, "Tapi kalau dia tahu kau membenciku lalu hubungan kedua orangtuamu dan orangtuaku memburuk?" tanyanya balik

Kyuhyun membetulkan kacamatanya seolah olah menatap Sungmin kurang jelas, "Apa kau bodoh! Buat apa kau berpikir sejauh itu? Apa jadi kau terima saja aku membencimu asal aku bersikap biasa di depan Ayahmu, iya?"

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya—menatap Kyuhyun berani, "Aku terima, asal mereka tidak perlu tahu, kau membenciku sedalam apapun, aku terima" ucap Sungmin memantapkan diri. Demi ayahnya, Sungmin tidak sungkan untuk menahan segalanya

Termasuk perlakuan Kyuhyun yang kasar padanya

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek, "Kau akan menyesal Sungmin sudah berani menantangku"

"Aku tidak menantangmu…" Sungmin berhenti sebentar melihat Kyuhyun malah berbalik hendak masuk ke kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Sungmin, "Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak mengerti, aku hanya ingin—"

.

BRAKK

.

"Mengalah" tambah Sungmin menatap nanar pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Yuuki, "Ternyata memang tidak mungkin berdiskusi dengan manusia es seperti dia…" Sungmin tersenyum suram sebelum ikut masuk ke kamarnya

Sungmin mencoba menutup kedua matanya saat berbaring, mencoba menghilangkan semua penatnya akibat Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak bisa, yang ada Sungmin malah bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya

"Aishh… apa ini pertanda buruk?" bisik Sungmin mencoba untuk tidur kembali

Pagi itu Sungmin bertekad untuk meminimalisir segala kemungkinan agar dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di dalam rumah. Sungmin sengaja memasang weker jam 5 dan terburu buru mandi, berganti pakaian lalu mengambil sepatu dari rak sambil berjalan mengendap endap menuju pintu depan

"Pagi sekali Sungmin"

.

BRUKK

.

Sepatu yang di pegang Sungmin jatuh begitu saja, tubuh Sungmin bergetar sebelum ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang, "Adjumma…" sapa Sungmin tersenyum kecut memandang siluet Ibu Kyuhyun yang tampak cantik berbalutkan piyama

"Kau pagi sekali, Adjumma belum menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" katanya lagi namun matanya lagi lagi memandang Sungmin secara seksama

"Aku ada piket, maaf" tambah Sungmin tidak enak—selalu tambah bersalah jika harus membohongi Ibu sebaik Heechul

Heechul masih terus memandangi Sungmin intens tapi tak lama ia hanya menghela napas panjang, "Ya sudah hati hati…" ucapnya menepuk lembut kepala Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum lega, "Aku berangkat Adjumma"

"Ya"

Bahkan ketika Sungmin sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, Heechul masih tetap berdiri seakan sedang berpikir sesuatu

"Sungmin seperti sedang menghindariku" kata Heechul curiga

"Hari pertama, aman" ucap Sungmin senang. Ia tidak bertemu sama sekali dengan Kyuhyun dan mengenai desas desus yang menjelek jelekkan namanya, Sungmin tidak peduli, toh memang dia tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengan Kyuhyun. Itu hanya insiden! Dan kalau semua orang tahu penderitaannya, Sungmin rela waktu diputar dan bertukar tempat pada yeoja manapun yang ingin mencium Kyuhyun.

"Paling tidak aku bisa hidup tenang sementara" Sungmin mengangguk puas dengan rencananya. Ia berjalan ringan masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah yang baru satu dua murid tampak mulai berdatangan

Sungmin masih bersenandung saat membuka lokernya untuk menukar sepatu dengan sendal khusus sekolah. Ia perlahan mulai melepas sepasang sepatu kemudian mulai memakai sendal putih tersebut

"AW!" Sungmin berteriak kesakitan, ia langsung tersuruk merasakan benda tajam menusuk telapak kakinya, "Apa ini?" Perlahan Sungmin menarik sesuatu itu sampai ia merasakan ada setitik darah mulai membasahi kaus kakinya

"Paku payung?" ucap Sungmin tertegun. Ia terduduk lemas sambil kedua matanya bergerak mencari sosok siswa atau siswi di dekatnya. Ini pasti disengaja.

"Siapa? Keluarlah!" teriak Sungmin hilang kendali. Nafasnya bergerak naik turun sebelum sebelah tangannya merampas tasnya yang ikut terjatuh

Sungmin mengambil handphone mungil dari dalam kemudian mulai memencet sederet angka

"_Halo?"_ tanya suara dari seberang

"Kangin?"

"_Sungmin, ada apa?"_

Bibir Sungmin berkedut sebelum bergetar ketika harus bicara sekali lagi, "Sakit…" bisiknya parau

"_EH?"_

"Sakit sekali…" suara Sungmin bercampur dengan tangisannya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya sambil terus membisikkan hal yang sama berulang kali, "Sakit sekali… aku tidak kuat lagi Kangin… tolong aku…"

"_Baik! Aku segera ke sekolah!"_

Sungmin mematikan sambungan telepon. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdiri dan dia juga diam saja melihat tetesan darah dari telapak kakinya membuat sebagian warna kaus kakinya berubah merah pekat.

"Minggir"

Suara dingin khas itu.

Sontak Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun menatap datar kebawah—tempat di mana Sungmin terduduk

"Aku mau membuka lokerku, sampai kapan kau mau menghalanginya" ucap Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tidak bergerak sama sekali

"Sebentar" Sungmin meringis menahan sakit saat memaksakan diri berdiri sambil memungut tasnya lalu terpincang pincang berdiri agak jauh dari Kyuhyun

Dan pada saat itu Kyuhyun baru memperhatikan jika kaus kaki Sungmin sebelah kanan ada noda darah yang masih baru

Kedua mata Kyuhyun cepat menoleh ke lantai, benar saja, bercak darah Sungmin membekas juga disana

Air muka Kyuhyun sedikit berubah namun Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya karena sejak berdiri tadi, yeoja ini berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun karena menunggu kedatangan Kangin

"Dia…" desis Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk kebawah untuk memungut sesuatu

Tepat pada saat itu, sosok Kangin yang kekar berlari cepat hingga ke depan tempat loker

"Ah…ah… Ada apa Sungmin? Kenapa tadi kau menangis?" cecar Kangin merasa cemas

"Ssst" Sungmin memberi isyarat diam, ekor matanya menunjuk sosok Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin

"Oh terus? Biar saja dia tahu!" dengus Kangin tak mau ambil pusing, "Nah sekarang apa yang—TIDAK!" Teriakan Kangin bukan hanya di dengar oleh Kyuhyun tapi oleh beberapa murid yang hendak melewati mereka

"Kakimu Sungmin!" tunjuk Kangin dengan ngeri, "Kenapa bisa berdarah!"

Sungmin memandang Kangin putus asa, "Bisa kau tidak berteriak? Nanti aku ceritakan, mau bantu aku ke UKS?" pinta Sungmin menjulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Kangin

Kangin mengangguk kaku, pria ini tidak berbicara apa apa tapi segudang asumsi telah memenuhi pikirannya begitu ia memapah tubuh Sungmin menuju UKS sekolah

Dan ketika Kangin bersama Sungmin melewati Kyuhyun, ketua kelas F-2 itu memberi pandangan menantang kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya membalasnya dengan dingin

Selepas kedua orang itu berbelok ke sebelah kiri, Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangannya ke arah telapak tangan yang memungut benda kecil di lantai

"Paku payung" bisik Kyuhyun pelan

.

.

.

* * *

"Lapor ke guru!"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa tidak?" tantang Kangin setelah mendengar seluruh cerita Sungmin. Ya, karena mereka berdua datang terlalu pagi, guru UKS bahkan belum datang sehingga terpaksa Kangin sendiri yang membersihkan dan membalut luka Sungmin

Memang luka Sungmin kecil, tapi karena paku payung itu terlalu menancap maka darah Sungmin masih belum berhenti keluar

"Isshh pelan pelan Kangin…" pinta Sungmin merasa perih

"Iya" balas Kangin tetap konsentrasi membalut telapak kaki kanan Sungmin, "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi Sungmin"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Jangan lupa tambahkan beberapa kain di bawah telapaknya ya, aku tidak mau darahku tetap kelihatan di perban" pinta Sungmin yang membuat Kangin agak mendelik jengkel

"Kau cerewet sekali Sungmin! Lagipula apa ini tidak terlalu tebal? Kau kenapa sih!"

Sungmin tersenyum pedih, "Kau lupa aku nanti pulang ke rumah? Appa dan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu aku terluka, mereka pasti akan sangat khawatir…"

Mendengar itu Kangin berhenti melipat beberapa kain tipis untuk kaki Sungmin, kepalanya terangkat dan memandang Sungmin aneh, "Kau?! Aish! Apa perlu semuanya kau tanggung sendiri Sungmin! Sekali lihat aku tahu ini pasti ulah para penggemar pria pintar itu kan?! kenapa kau masih menutupinya juga! Aku sering melihat ini terjadi pada setiap yeoja yang berani mendekat atau mengatakan cinta langsung kepada Kyuhyun, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bergerak se-ekstrim ini…" Kangin menarik napas setelah berbicara tanpa jeda, "Mereka melukaimu Sungmin… kau harus beritahu Ayahmu paling tidak…" bujuk Kangin cemas

"Penggemar?" Sungmin menangkap arti lain dari peringatan Kangin barusan, "Penggemar Kyuhyun? Kau kenal siapa mereka?" tanyanya beruntun

Kangin tambah kesal karena Sungmin malah peduli pada masalah lain, "Iya" jawabnya malas, "Mereka sudah biasa mengerjai para yeoja yang terang terangan ini menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun, puas?" katanya ketus

Sungmin tampak berpikir keras, "Mereka itu siapa?" tanyanya pelan pelan

"Mereka itu satu gerombolan anak kelas A, tapi biasanya mereka hanya ikut ikutan—hanya satu orang pemimpinnya, kau sudah melihatnya kok kemarin" jelas Kangin menatap Sungmin penuh arti

"Kemarin?"

Kangin mengangguk pasti

"Gadis anggun yang menjadi primadona di sekolah kita, dia itu tipe manusia seperti Kyuhyun tapi beda jenis kelamin saja, isinya? Sama persis! Mereka sama sama pintar, sama sama cantik atau tampan dan yang pasti" Kangin menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya, "Mereka juga sama sama dingin, hanya saja di sini gadis itu yang terlebih dahulu menyukai Kyuhyun… dan memproklamirkan Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya"

"Lalu Kyuhyun sendiri?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu

"Tidak ada yang tahu jelas apa Kyuhyun juga menyukainya, yang jelas hanya gadis itu yang bisa berdiri di samping Kyuhyun tanpa dicibir atau dihina dan semacamnya…"

Bibir Sungmin bergerak kelu, ia masih melayangkan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada Kangin, "Kalau begitu kenapa dia ingin mencelakaiku? Kyuhyun sudah pasti tidak menyukaiku bukan? Masa dia menyerangku hanya karena insiden kemarin? Jelas jelas Kyuhyun juga menyanggah bahwa itu sama sekali kecelakaan!" suara Sungmin meninggi—dia tambah marah mengetahui jika harus menghadapi Kyuhyun versi lain yang sama kejamnya

Kangin tersenyum kecil sambil duduk di atas ranjang tepat di sebelah Sungmin yang menatapnya tajam, "Kau tahu Kyuhyun bukan? Dia kejam… dan begitu juga dengan gadis itu… mereka pasangan iblis…" umpat Kangin bernada datar

Bahu Sungmin semakin terkulai lemas mendengarnya. Awal mula Ayahnya menginginkan pindah ke Seoul agar hidup mereka tambah maju dan bisa hidup nyaman, tapi lihat? Belum ada seminggu di Seoul Sungmin semakin ingin pulang ke kampung halamannya

"Siapa nama gadis itu Kangin?" tanya Sungmin sambil melamun

Kangin menoleh, menatap kasihan pada Sungmin, "Haruna Shuzimaki, dia keturunan Jepang"

.

.

.

* * *

TENG TENG

.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga" keluh Sungmin sambil membereskan buku bukunya. Pagi itu sehabis Kangin membantunya di UKS, Sungmin berusaha tidak keluar kelas sedikit pun. Untungnya seluruh teman sekelas Sungmin tidak bertanya macam macam tentang luka di telapak kakinya.

Sungmin hanya berkata itu akibat terkilir dan semua orang sudah percaya.

"Yah paling tidak aku tidak harus bertemu dengan dua iblis itu" kata Sungmin kasar seraya menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja

"Kau tidak mau ke kantin Sungmin?" ajak Kangin yang sudah kembali dari toilet

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak mau cari masalah… firasatku wanita itu tidak akan berhenti begitu saja…"

"Aigoo jangan jadi parno seperti itu Sungmin, ayolah~ ada aku" Kangin menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Sungmin yang hampir tertidur di atas meja, "Aku akan melindungimu di kantin" kelakar Kangin yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin mendongak lalu tersenyum lebar

"Kau baik sekali Kangin-ah"

Kangin membalas senyum manis Sungmin, "Kita kan bersahabat, sudah ayo kau pasti lapar, mari kubantu jalan" Pria ini sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin jadi Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ia berdiri tertatih tatih sambil berpegangan pada bahu Kangin. Mereka berdua jalan pelan pelan menuju kantin sekolah

Sesampai mereka di sana, kantin hampir terisi penuh oleh seluruh murid sekolah. Kedatangan Kangin dan Sungmin malah jadi pusat perhatian apalagi semua pasang mata melihat keadaan kaki Sungmin yang sedikit pincang

"Biarkan saja mereka, aku akan ambilkan makanan" ucap Kangin setelah berhasil menyuruh Sungmin duduk di salah satu bangku sementara ia sibuk mengantri

Dari kejauhan sekelompok murid yang duduk dengan angkuh—terus memandang ke arah Sungmin yang merunduk saja di tatap oleh orang sebanyak itu

"Dia dan Kangin?" ucap salah satu pria tersenyum mengejek, "Aku kira dia menyukaimu, ternyata dia lebih menyukai berandalan F-2 itu toh" katanya pada sosok di sebelahnya yang sedang makan dengan tenang

Sosok itu menoleh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang termenung di mejanya, "Dia tidak menyukaiku dan aku lebih tidak mungkin menyukainya, berhenti mengumbar gosip seperti itu, kau berada di kelas A tidak untuk memperpanjang ucapanmu bukan" sindir sosok itu sambil terus memakan makanannya

"Maaf kalau begitu Kyuhyun" ucap temannya takut orang di sebelahnya itu tambah marah

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia tadinya mau menghabiskan makanannya lalu keluar dari kantin secepatnya kalau matanya tidak tiba tiba menangkap sosok yeoja dari kejauhan yang memandang Sungmin penuh kebencian

"Dia…" bisik Kyuhyun

.

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih ya Kangin, aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu" ucap Sungmin yang moodnya membaik setelah di pesankan bulgogi kesukaannya oleh Kangin

"Tidak masalah" balasnya sambil membawa tubuh Sungmin duduk lagi di kursinya, "Hupp! Kita sampai!"

"Hehehe" Sungmin terkekeh kecil seraya menyiapkan buku bukunya karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi

"Matematika, PR… dan…" Sungmin mengeluarkan satu persatu dari dalam tasnya, merapikannya di atas meja kemudian—

"Ashhhh" Mendadak Sungmin memekik ketika merasakan ada sebuah benda tajam yang mengiris jari telunjuknya

"Ada apa Sungmin?" tanya Kangin yang juga sedang sibuk mengambil buku miliknya, pria ini beralih menatap tangan kanan Sungmin yang mulai terlihat bercak darah

"Tidak" kata Kangin bersuara parau, "Tidak lagi!" Ia dengan gesit mengambil selembar tisu dari tas Sungmin kemudian membungkus jari telunjuk Sungmin

Sungmin berdiam diri, dia terlalu shock. Di sela sela bukunya ada sebuah silet? Seingat Sungmin dia tidak pernah sembarangan menaruh benda tajam seperti itu

"Apa ini ulah gadis itu lagi?" desis Sungmin bersuara lemah

"Aku tidak tahu, sudah yang penting kita ke UKS! Lukamu harus segera di obati!" Tidak mau membuang waktu, Kangin langsung menggendong Sungmin di balik punggungnya kemudian setengah berlari gesit menuju ruang UKS

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus memberitahu Ayahmu!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa!"

"Lantas kau mau berbohong apalagi ketika pulang kerumah dengan dua luka ditubuhmu!" tantang Kangin jengah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Sungmin

Sungmin menggeleng lemas, "Aku tidak tahu…" Ia merunduk lagi—terlalu banyak yang dia terima hari ini, terlalu banyak… dan terlalu berlebihan…

"Sungmin" panggil Kangin sambil berlutut di depan Sungmin yang duduk di atas kasur milik UKS, "Kau harus lapor entah pada siapa, tapi kalau hanya aku—kita tidak bisa menghentikan wanita itu, kita tidak punya bukti… apalagi predikat kelas F yang buruk hanya membuat mereka tidak percaya dengan ucapan kita karena berani menuduh anak kelas A" jelas Kangin miris

"Ya sudah jangan katakan pada siapa siapa" ucap Sungmin nyaris menangis, suaranya sudah bergetar dan bibirnya terasa kelu

"Tapi kalau begini bisa bisa besok kau terluka lagi, ayolah… jangan berbuat bodoh Sungmin" bujuk Kangin dengan lembut

Kepala Sungmin semakin tertunduk, "Aku hanya tidak mau melukai Ayahku kalau tahu Kyuhyun membenciku dan berakibat seperti ini…"

"Iya aku tahu, asal kau juga tidak terluka" sahut Kangin

Mendengar itu tangis Sungmin langsung pecah, ia bingung kenapa dia bisa selemah ini? Padahal dulu waktu di desa, Sungmin berani menantang siapa saja yang berani menyakitinya. Namun sekarang? Dengan Ayahnya menjadi taruhan? Bahkan Kyuhyun menginjak injaknya, Sungmin sudah pasti tidak bisa berbuat apapun

"Aku tidak tahu Kangin, aku benar benar tidak tahu, rasanya menyakitkan sekali…" lirih Sungmin di sela sela tangisannya

Kangin tidak berkata apapun, pria ini berdiri kemudian merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Ia mengerti perasaan Sungmin, mengerti keadaannya dan Kangin lebih mengutuk diri sendiri karena tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat

Jangan tanya apa Kangin pernah berselisih dengan kelas A yang semena mena karena itu sudah sering terjadi, tapi apa yang dilakukan para guru? Mereka malah menghukum Kangin dengan tuduhan mengacau.

Ironis bukan? Betapa kelas A sangat dijunjung tinggi sementara kelas lain di perlakukan berbeda

.

.

"Kyuhyun-shi sedang apa kau disini?" selongsong suara membuyarkan fokus pria ini yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu UKS

"Ah saya hanya mencari Pak Hyun Bin, saya dengar dia di UKS" Kyuhyun beralasan sambil berkata sopan pada guru piket di depannya

"Oh, dia ada di ruang guru kau kesana saja, cepat! Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" suruh guru itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun

"Baik saya kembali saja ke kelas" setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh namun ucapan kedua orang yang berada di UKS terus membenak di kepalanya.

"Untuk kali ini Haruna benar benar keterlaluan" desis Kyuhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu

.

.

.

* * *

Pulang sekolah sebagai balasannya, Kangin menawarkan boncengan sepedanya untuk Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa menyadari tampang sangar Kangin ternyata masih membawa sepeda ke sekolah

"Sepeda itu sehat Sungmin, kau harus memakainya sesekali, ayolah… ini lebih aman daripada kau berdiri lama di dalam kereta"

"Baiklah" ujar Sungmin sambil menahan ketawanya

Sungmin duduk dengan hati hati sambil sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada tas Kangin dari arah belakang

"Kita berangkat!"

"Haaaa, pelan pelan Kangin!"

"Hahahaha"

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin merasa jauh lebih lega sekarang. Bersepeda cepat dengan Kangin berhasil membuatnya tidak bersedih lagi. Ia malah masuk ke dalam sambil terus tersenyum tanpa mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun menatapnya dari lantai atas

"Aku pulang…"

Bunyi langkah terdengar menghampiri Sungmin di ruang tamu, "Selamat datang Sungminnie…" sapa Heechul masih memakai celemek, "Kau ganti baju dulu—OMO! KAKIMU KENAPA!"

Sungmin lengah. Ia tanpa sadar melepas begitu saja sepatunya.

"Ini… tadi…" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya—belum menyiapkan alasan sama sekali, "Ah tadi aku piket dan terkilir jadinya kakiku harus di perban hehehe, tidak apa apa kok Adjumma"

Kedua mata Heechul masih belum lepas dari kaki kanan Sungmin, "Apa cuma terkilir? Kenapa perbannya tebal sekali…" komentar Ibu Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tambah panik, apa dia lupa kalau kepintaran Kyuhyun bukan hanya berasal dari gen Ayahnya

Sungmin meringis kecil, "Tidak apa apa kok Adjumma, ya?" bujuk Sungmin tidak tahan berdiri lama, ia yang tadinya hendak melepas tasnya malah membuat teriakan Heechul kembali terdengar

"Tanganmu Sungmin! Ini kenapa!" Heechul menarik tangan kanan Sungmin yang di perban dan kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa berkutik. Pada perban itu ada noda darah yang telah mengering

"Aku…" Sungmin hampir kehabisan akal, "Aku tadi sedang menggunting kertas disuruh oleh wali kelas kemudian… tidak sengaja aku kena ujung gunting hehehe, tidak apa apa kok Adjumma, aku baik baik saja"

Heechul jelas tidak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Sungmin. Ia tahu luka Sungmin mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak daripada terluka hanya dengan ujung gunting

"Sungmin kau tahu bukan kau bisa bercerita pada Adjumma?" bujuk Heechul dengan lembut sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah Sungmin

Sungmin menatap lama wajah Ibu Kyuhyun. Ada kecemasan yang sama seperti seorang ibu pada umumnya dan itu membuat Sungmin tidak kuat untuk berbohong lebih banyak

Tapi dia bisa apa? Dia tidak mau lebih di benci oleh Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak apa apa" Dengan cepat Sungmin melepaskan tangan Heechul kemudian separuh berlari naik tangga menuju kamarnya

Di sana—tepat di pojok dekat kamarnya, sosok Kyuhyun masih berdiri tegap sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Aku tidak mendekati Ummamu, aku tidak akan bercerita apapun padanya, kau puas? Sekarang aku mau masuk" ucap Sungmin cepat tanpa mau menatap wajah Kyuhyun

.

BLAMM

.

Sungmin mengunci diri di kamar, ia membanting tubuhnya jatuh lemas ke atas tempat tidur sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya—mencoba menghilangkan segala kejadian buruknya hari itu

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya

Sungmin menghela napas berulang kali sambil mengoleskan selai di atas rotinya. Tadi malam sehabis makan malam, Ayah Kyuhyun dan juga Ayahnya mengintrogasi Sungmin semalaman penuh. Mereka sepertinya tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Sungmin tentang 'acara terkilir' dan 'tidak sengaja terkena gunting' itu.

Ayah Sungmin malah hampir menebak dengan benar apakah Sungmin di bully di sekolahnya namun dengan cepat Sungmin membantah hal tersebut

"Pokoknya hari ini kau berangkat dan pulang harus bersama dengan Kyuhyun" ucap Jungmoo kaku—dia kesal karena Sungmin tidak berbicara jujur padanya, "Ingat itu!"

Mulut Sungmin menganga lebar tidak percaya, "Dengan Kyuhyun?" ulangnya menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang masih tenang memakan sarapannya

"Tapi—"

"Kyuhyun sudah setuju Sungmin" tambah Hangeng sedikit melembutkan suaranya.

_Tidak mungkin dia setuju! Itu sama saja membuatku tambah tersiksa_

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, "Appa" panggilnya, "Kalau Appa khawatir aku bisa meminta salah satu temanku untuk menjemput, namanya Kangin, dia anak yang baik" jelasnya

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah roti, matanya menatap Sungmin penuh penilaian

"Tidak, aku saja yang mengantarmu" sela Kyuhyun membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu langsung menatapnya, "Akan terlambat kalau menunggu temanmu itu datang kemari, ayo aku sudah selesai" ucapnya tiba tiba bangkit berdiri

"A—apa?" Sungmin masih tidak habis pikir, Kyuhyun mau mengantarnya? Hell! Kyuhyun pasti akan memakinya sepanjang jalan

"Cepatlah Sungmin" Kyuhyun sudah berlalu ke ruang tamu untuk memakai sepatunya

"Ayo Adjumma bantu…" Heechul dengan cekatan membantu memapah Sungmin hingga ke ruang tamu menyusul Kyuhyun. Dari belakang ada sosok anak kecil yaitu Yuuki yang anehnya diam dari tadi. Ia hanya memandang kesal ke arah Sungmin entah untuk apa.

Jungmoo sendiri yang memakaikan sepatu Sungmin pelan pelan sementara Hangeng mengambilkan tas milik Sungmin

"Kalian jangan repot repot, aku akan baik baik saja" ucap Sungmin jadi tidak enak sendiri

"Asal kau tidak terluka lagi pulangnya" ternyata Jungmoo masih bersikap kaku, Sungmin sampai melayangkan tatapan menyesal pada Ayahnya itu

"Jaga dia Kyuhyun" tambah Jungmoo

Sungmin lagi lagi menampakkan wajah ngerinya, apa ada pembicaraan yang tidak ia ketahui, kenapa Kyuhyun tampak… sangat baik pada Sungmin

"Tenang saja Adjushi, kami pergi" Kyuhyun membuka pintu duluan seakan mempersilahkan Sungmin keluar pertama

Sungmin memantapkan hatinya kalau Kyuhyun memang mau memakinya sepanjang perjalanan. Ia berjalan tertatih di halaman rumah Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun berjalan di belakangnya

"Haaa…" Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Sini, aku bantu kau!" Kyuhyun mendadak berjalan cepat hingga sejajar dengan Sungmin kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Sungmin

"Eh?" Sungmin melongo

"Jangan memasang tampang bodoh, kita tidak boleh terlambat, ayolah" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berjalan lebih cepat meski Sungmin harus berpikir keras, ada apa sampai Kyuhyun mau membantunya

Apa ayahnya berkata sesuatu pada Kyuhyun?

"Masuk ke dalam saja" suruh Kyuhyun ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di kereta.

Sungmin menurut, ia mencari tempat lapang untuk berpegangan dan saat mendapatkannya, Sungmin berpegangan erat pada tiang kereta itu.

"Kau masih bisa berdiri?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin

"Ha?" Sungmin lagi lagi terkejut

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Apa kau masih kuat berdiri atau mau kucarikan tempat duduk?"

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum bisa berbicara, "Tidak, aku masih kuat berdiri" katanya sambil mencuri pandang pada raut muka Kyuhyun di pantulan kaca depan mereka

Ini benar benar aneh, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin kan berubah drastis hanya karena ia terluka

"Jangan besar kepala, aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tahu Haruna sudah keterlaluan, lihat saja nanti" gertak Kyuhyun tampak sedang berpikir

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya, tanpa diduga pun ia sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun berbuat begini pasti ada karena sesuatu.

_Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tidak membenciku._

Sesampainya di sekolah, Kyuhyun masih membantu dengan memapah Sungmin melewati gerbang. Jangan tanya banyak murid terutama siswi yang menatap iri kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin pun tidak berdaya, dia sudah menolak keras namun kali ini Kyuhyun berhasil membungkam ucapannya

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahmu Sungmin, dan bukankah kau sayang pada Ayahmu, jadi turuti saja apa maunya!" bentak Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin mau protes

"Nah ini lokermu" suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil sambil berkata, "Terima kasih Kyuhyun"

"Bukan masalah, kau kan memang benalu" ucap Kyuhyun sinis

Sungmin mendengus, tidak ada yang berubah pada Kyuhyun. Dia memang kejam.

"Eh?" Sungmin yang baru mau membuka lokernya menatap ke sebelahnya, "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Aku sudah bisa sendiri" balas Sungmin ikut sinis

Kyuhyun berdecak tidak sabaran, "Sini biar aku yang buka!" paksanya sehingga pintu loker Sungmin terbuka lebar

Dan ternyata…

"Bukuku!" pekik Sungmin menatap nanar isi lokernya yang sudah di acak acak dengan buku bahkan sendal sekolah yang terpotong potong tidak berbentuk

Kyuhyun menggeram keras, ia membanting loker Sungmin sebelum berlari kencang menuju ke dalam koridor sekolah

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali sambil menarik tangan seorang yeoja yang memberontak

"Tidak mau Kyuhyun!" katanya terus menerus sebelum Sungmin bisa menangkap siapa orang yang dibawa serta oleh Kyuhyun

"Haruna…" desis Sungmin mulai menampakkan kemarahannya

"Bagus kalau kalian sudah mengenal" ucap Kyuhyun datar, "Haruna, minta maaf pada Sungmin!" suruhnya

Haruna dan Sungmin sama sama memandang terkejut kepada Kyuhyun

"Apa? Kubilang minta maaf! Dan kau harus mengganti buku miliknya kemudian juga sendal sekolah, ayo cepat!" bentak Kyuhyun sekali lagi

Haruna masih belum bergerak, kedua mata sipitnya masih terus menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau membelanya?!" serunya tambah murka saat beralih melirik Sungmin

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek, "Apa kau tidak mengenalku? Aku tidak membelanya! Aku hanya tidak suka terseret pada masalah kalian berdua! Dan kau tahu aku harus mengantarnya ke sekolah karena perbuatanmu, apa itu tidak merepotkanku?" balik, Kyuhyun menyudutkan Haruna yang tertunduk mulai merasa bersalah

Sungmin menggertakkan gigi, betulkan dugaannya, Kyuhyun memang tidak mungkin berubah baik padanya

"Tapi kau membelanya dari kemarin!" Haruna masih tidak terima, "Apa kau menyukainya? Aku tahu kalian tinggal serumah Kyuhyun…" tambahnya menampakkan kecemburuan layaknya seorang kekasih

Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah, "Aku menyukainya? Kukira kau mengenalku Haruna, aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang bodoh yang menumpang di rumah orang lain dan mengusikku terus menerus! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?" tanyanya defensif

Sungmin merundukkan kepalanya, mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun secara langsung sama saja dengan menamparnya di muka umum

Benar benar, Kyuhyun memang kejam

Haruna menatap Kyuhyun penuh pertimbangan, tak lama ia akhirnya menyerah dan dengan enggan beralih ke arah Sungmin

"Baiklah, aku bisa lihat Kyuhyun memang benar membencimu, aku minta maaf dan tentang semuanya akan kuganti" kata Haruna dengan enteng sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin

Sungmin memandang Haruna lekat lekat, baginya ucapan Haruna bukanlah permintaan maaf

"Tidak perlu" kata Sungmin sambil membuang muka kemudian mulai membereskan lokernya yang berantakan

"Sombong sekali, aku, seorang murid kelas A sudah meminta maaf padamu, kau harusnya berterima kasih" sindir Haruna tersenyum mengejek

Sungmin membalikkan badan lalu menatap Haruna dan Kyuhyun bergantian, "Kalian benar benar cocok, kalian sama sama kejam, kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran saja? Kalian pasti adalah pasangan serasi yang pernah kukenal" balas Sungmin dengan berani

"Usul yang bagus juga" timpal Haruna sambil merangkul lengan Kyuhyun

"Jangan bercanda" Kyuhyun langsung menepit tangan Haruna, "Aku juga tidak mungkin menyukaimu, kau tahu itu" suara Kyuhyun yang rendah terdengar berbahaya sehingga Haruna tidak berani membantahnya

Sungmin menatap kedua orang itu jengah, ia yang tampak sudah tidak peduli akhirnya merapikan seluruh isi lokernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah plastik

"Jangan lupa—"

Sontak Sungmin berhenti berbenah saat suara dingin Kyuhyun menyapu belakang lehernya

"Aku juga harus mengantarmu pulang nanti"

Sungmin berdecak kesal, ia hendak mau menolaknya ketika menyadari Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menjauh bersama dengan Haruna yang tampak lebih ceria

"Ya Tuhan… kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku…" keluh Sungmin menyandarkan keningnya pada pintu loker.

.

.

.

* * *

Pulang Sekolah

.

"Kau tidak mau aku antar lagi?" tawar Kangin yang bersiap mengambil sepedanya

"Ngg itu…" Sungmin mau sekali mengiyakan kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak melayangkan tatapan penuh peringatan dari kejauhan

"Apa?" tanya Kangin bingung

"Dia akan pulang denganku" jawab Kyuhyun tiba tiba sudah ada di sebelah Sungmin lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah Kangin tapi bahkan Sungmin tahu senyum itu terasa mengejek

Kangin berdiri lebih tegap, "Apa rencanamu kali ini Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengantarnya pulang" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Kangin tertawa hambar, "Jangan bercanda, kau bukan tipe baik hati seperti itu Kyuhyun, katakan apa maumu!" kali ini Kangin mendekat dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Sungmin orang baik, kalau sampai aku melihatnya lagi menangis karenamu…" ancam Kangin

"Kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dia yang mulai mengacaukan hidupku dan dia harus menerima akibatnya"

"Kau?!"

Kedua mata Sungmin melebar saat menyadari Kangin hendak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun

"Kangin!" Sungmin berhasil menyelinap di antara keduanya, "Kau kenapa? Biar saja Kyuhyun mengantarku, itu tidak masalah" bisik Sungmin menenangkan Kangin

"Tapi dia pasti punya rencana Sungmin!" balas Kangin tak kalah khawatir

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, ia menepuk tangan Kangin dengan sayang, "Katamu aku kuat, aku pasti bisa…"

"Sungmin…"

Kyuhyun mendengus seolah mengejek ucapan Sungmin, tak lama ia menarik tas Sungmin dari belakang, "Kita pulang"

"Dadah Kangin!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sebelum melepas cengkaraman Kyuhyun.

Dengan hati hati Sungmin berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Kyuhyun, lebih baik tidak mendekat dari namja sombong itu

"Ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau diomeli Umma!" bentak Kyuhyun jengkel. Terpaksa Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kereta bawah tanah yang penuh sesak karena jam pulang kantor

"Ughh! Permisi!" Sungmin bergerak susah payah menembus kerumunan banyak orang yang menghalangi di depan pintu kereta

"Akhirnya…" Sungmin menyalip beberapa kali sebelum menemukan tempat sandaran yang kosong—ya rasa sakit di kakinya memang telah memudar, tapi tetap saja Sungmin belum bisa berdiri lama

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun juga berdiri tepat di depannya, bukankah biasanya Kyuhyun akan berdiri menjauh entah dimana asal bukan di dekat Sungmin

"Tempat lain penuh bodoh, jangan berpikir macam macam" Kyuhyun memberi peringatan sambil menatap angkuh Sungmin yang lebih pendek darinya

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir macam macam, aku bukan Haruna" bela Sungmin memilih menunduk.

Dia baru sadar penuh sesaknya kereta membuat tubuh Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya

"Argh sial!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas Sungmin agar tidak menghimpit yeoja di depan Kyuhyun saat ini

Kereta melaju cepat. Diantara himpitan orang banyak yang penuh sesak, Sungmin bisa merasakan kemeja depan Kyuhyun telah menempel di wajahnya dan bagaimana wangi tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan lahan membuat pikiran Sungmin terhanyut

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tersentak ketika merasakan kepala Sungmin bersandar di dadanya, "Hei! Kau tertidur?"

Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin yang lemas

"Ck" Kyuhyun berdecak geram, "Dia sempat sempatnya tidur padahal dalam posisi berdiri… memang orang bodoh!" makinya

.

CKITTT

.

Tiba tiba kereta mengerem kuat, gerakan itu membuat Sungmin agak tersadar akan tetapi refleks Kyuhyun memegang kepala Sungmin agar tidak terjatuh

"Apa yang—" Kyuhyun memandang ngeri diri sendiri, peduli apa kalau Sungmin terjatuh, itu salahnya!

"Arghh dia memang pembawa sial!" bisik Kyuhyun mengumpat untuk kesekian kali.

Namun tetap saja, hingga kereta melaju kembali, Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya semula dan tidak berniat membangunkan Sungmin yang tertidur bersandar di dada Kyuhyun

"Anggap saja ini imbalan atas luka lukamu" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil memandang datar kaki Sungmin dan jari tangan kanannya yang masih di balut perban

"Tapi lain kali, aku akan tetap membencimu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Cerita ini tidak mirip playful kiss ataupun naughty kiss karena drama itu juga hasil remake dari Itazura na Kiss

Sudah saya katakan sebagian jalan ceritanya adalah hasil karya saya terkecuali beberapa 'pakem' yang akan tetap memakai inti cerita Itazura na Kiss

Dan karena saya pecinta berat drama ini sampai menontonnya ratusan kali sebenarnya saya sadar jika dorama ini adalah dorama cinta terkejam yang pernah ada (jika anda sadar)

Adakah yang mengejar lelaki sekeras yang dilakukan oleh Kotoko? dan apakah ada lelaki sedingin Irie yang membuat Kotoko terus menerus terluka dengan kejam?

Maka dari itu sisi gelapnya dari cerita ini akan sayang tuturkan dalam gaya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

Maaf atas kekurangan yang ada dan jika anda berminat melanjutkan membaca cerita ini, silahkan tinggalkan review

Thanks,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

* * *

.

"Ngg…" Sungmin bergumam. Matanya yang terpejam perlahan lahan mulai membuka dan sontak menyipit ketika menyesuaikan dengan cahaya dari atas

"Hai" sapa seseorang yang Sungmin tahu itu suara lembut Heechul, Ibu Kyuhyun

"Adjumma…" Sungmin memaksakan diri bangun dari tidurnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling, "Aku sudah sampai di rumah? Kok aku tidak merasa sudah turun dari kereta ya?" tanyanya ngelindur

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti, "Itu karena Kyuhyun" jawabnya gemas

Sungmin berhenti menggaruk kepalanya, "Kyuhyun?" ulangnya tidak yakin. Ah ya, tadi kan di kereta dia tertidur di…

"Tidak!" erang Sungmin baru mengingat kejadian sebenarnya, "Apa Kyuhyun marah marah atau dia—"

"Ssst Sungmin" Heechul dengan cekatan menyuruh Sungmin agar berbaring kembali, "Kau terlalu panik, Kyuhyun tidak marah… dia malah menggendongmu sampai rumah, kau tahu?" Heechul tersenyum menggoda, "Katanya dia tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu! Aigooo~ anakku ternyata bisa bersikap ksatria juga…" pujinya sambil mendekap kedua tangan di dada

Beda dengan Sungmin yang malah menganga ngeri membayangkan Kyuhyun mau menggendongnya, "Dia pasti semakin membenciku" lirih Sungmin dengan suara kecil

"Siapa yang membencimu Sungmin?" tanya Heechul mendadak menoleh ke arah Sungmin

"Tidak! Bukan siapa siapa, Adjumma" Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris sambil membenarkan letak selimutnya

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Adjumma tinggal ke bawah dulu, nanti kau turun lalu kita makan malam bersama"

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Sungmin mengantar kepergiaan Heechul yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup Sungmin menghela napas panjang, "Apa kau tidak bisa melibatkan Kyuhyun sekalipun Sungmin…" sesalnya, "Ya Tuhan… aku tidak punya nyali untuk menatap wajahnya di meja makan"

Sungmin menidurkan kembali kepalanya sambil mulai berpikir seribu satu alasan supaya dia tidak usah ikut makan malam

"Aku pura pura tertidur saja" kedua mata Sungmin berbinar senang, "Iya! Aku tinggal berdiam di dalam—"

.

TOK TOK

.

"Kamar" Sungmin berkata dengan kesal, baru rencananya mau dimulai tapi ternyata sudah ada yang menyusulnya ke atas

"Sebentar Adjumma aku akan turun" sahut Sungmin bersiap siap turun dari tempat tidurnya

"Keluar. Dasar orang merepotkan" balas suara dari arah balik pintu

Sungmin yang sedang mengganti seragamnya langsung mempercepat acara ganti bajunya. Sudah bisa ia tebak siapa orang yang berbicara seketus itu.

.

CKELK

.

"Aku sudah keluar" balas Sungmin jengkel. Kedua matanya mendongak—menatap wajah angkuh Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian rumah

Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah mendengar nada suara Sungmin, "Apa kau tidak pernah diajari terima kasih? Kau telah merepotkanku, kau tahu itu?" balas Kyuhyun menyindirnya

Sungmin mendengus lagi, "Terima kasih" balas Sungmin tidak mau memperpanjang masalah

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya kemudian matanya melirik Sungmin dari atas ke bawah, "Umma menyuruhku memanggilmu karena dia sudah membuatkan sup spesial" Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'spesial' dengan berlebihan sehingga Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun tengah mengejeknya lagi, "Khusus untuk Sungmin yang sedang sakit"

Sungmin mati matian menahan rasa sakit akibat terus menerus dihina Kyuhyun, "Sudah selesai bicaranya? Aku akan ke bawah"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya. Entah ini hanya perasaan Sungmin atau tidak, tapi Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah olah sedang menilai Sungmin.

Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda ini pikirkan? Sungmin bertanya tanya dalam hati

"Kita turun" akhirnya Kyuhyun berbalik dengan Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di meja makan, semua orang telah berkumpul termasuk Ayah Sungmin yang sengaja pulang cepat begitu mendengar anaknya sakit.

"Sungmin!" Jungmoo langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin, "Kau tidak apa apa? Tadi Heechul meneleponku dan bilang Kyuhyun sampai harus menggendongmu ke rumah? Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi di sekolah?" tanya Jungmoo bertubi tubi sambil menuntun Sungmin ke kursinya

"Aku tidak apa apa Appa, hanya ketiduran di kereta" jawab Sungmin lembut

Jungmoo masih menatap Sungmin lekat lekat, "Kau yakin hanya itu?" tanyanya masih curiga

"Yakin!" Sungmin mengangguk dengan mantap membuat Jungmoo akhirnya bisa percaya. Ia hanya mengelus kepala Sungmin kemudian mengecup kening anak satu satunya itu

"Appa hanya punya kau di dunia ini… jangan membuat Appa cemas lagi…" gumam Jungmoo melayangkan tatapan memohon kepada Sungmin

"Tidak akan" balas Sungmin meremas lengan Appanya.

"Aigooo aku jadi mau punya anak perempuaannn" desah Heechul terenyuh melihat pemandangan di depannya

Mendengar itu Sungmin dan Jungmoo kembali bersikap biasa meski di ikuti wajah malu malu, "Maaf Heechul, aku memang selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut Sungmin"

"Tidak apa apa, dia kan memang anak perempuan kesayanganmu" kata Hangeng ikut bicara. Ia mengisyaratkan Yuuki dan Kyuhyun untuk mulai makan

"Iya, dan untungnya nanti Sungmin menikah pun kau tetap bisa bersamanya" ujar Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sungmin yang menampakkan wajah bingung

"Menikah?" Sungmin langsung menoleh ke sebelah—tempat Appanya duduk, "Aku memangnya mau menikah dengan siapa?" tanyanya heran sendiri

"Itu—"

"Bisa tenang tidak, aku sedang makan malam" sela Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam saja. Sungmin merengut mendengarnya sementara Jungmoo yang tidak enak akhirnya tidak menjawab apapun dan kembali sibuk menyuapkan makanan

"Tsk, aneh" desis Sungmin kesal, namun ia juga mengambil sumpit lalu mulai menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

* * *

.

Satu hal yang Sungmin tidak sadari, semua orang termasuk Heechul, terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan satu suara pun sampai acara makan malam mereka selesai.

"Buku biologi… biologi… bio—ah ini dia!" Sungmin mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang berwarna hijau dari rak perpustakaan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya Sungmin?" tanya Kangin yang tiba tiba kembali dari rak belakang membawa empat buku tentang sains.

"Sudah, kita mau duduk di mana?" tanya Sungmin melihat ke sekeliling perpustakaan sekolah, semua tempat hampir penuh. Memang hal ini lumrah mengingat ujian tengah semester hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Seluruh siswa bersiap siap dengan belajar lebih keras—hal ini adalah lumrah jika sekolahmu menganut sistem yang ditetapkan oleh sekolah Sungmin.

Di sekolah ini, setiap murid yang dapat meningkatkan rankingnya hingga akhir semester dapat naik tingkat sesuai dengan urutan pada hasil akhir, maka tidak heran hampir semua murid berlomba lomba belajar lebih keras supaya bisa masuk ke kelas A—tempat anak anak paling pintar setiap angkatan dan merupakan kebanggaan menjadi bagian dari kelas itu.

Tapi tidak semua murid ingin masuk ke sana. Kangin dan Sungmin contohnya. Mereka belajar hanya supaya nilai mereka lebih baik dari sebelumnya saja, bukan karena ingin bersaing dengan anak anak yang lain.

"Di sana kosong Sungmin" tunjuk Kangin pada sekelompok meja panjang di sisi kanan perpustakaan. Tadi segerombolan anak kelas 3 telah meninggalkan meja itu.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ayo"

Mereka berdua berjalan membawa buku yang ingin mereka baca kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Tempat itu tadinya kosong melompong—hanya tinggal mereka berdua namun belum sempat mereka mulai membaca, terdengar langkah kaki ramai dari arah belakang

"Di situ saja, masih kosong, muat untuk kita berempat" kata seseorang yang bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin dan Kangin

"Iya ayo kita kesana"

.

DEG

.

Kedua mata Sungmin melebar mendengar suara itu, "Dia kan…"

"Siapa Sungmin?" tanya Kangin heran melihat tubuh Sungmin mendadak tegang

"Boleh juga" kata seorang lain dari gerombolan orang tersebut yang membuat Kangin mengerti dengan reaksi Sungmin

"Kyuhyun…" desis Kangin tidak suka

"Bersama Haruna" sambung Sungmin sama sama merasa kesal.

Kedua sahabat ini bersikap kaku sampai ke empat orang dari kelas A itu menarik bangku di hadapan mereka

Dan…

Haruna langsung mencibir begitu tahu siapa yang duduk di depannya, "Aku kira kelas F tidak pernah belajar, kenapa kalian mau kemari? Bermimpi untuk bisa masuk kelas jauh lebih tinggi dari kelas kalian?" ejeknya

"Kau?!" Kangin hendak berdiri namun di tahan oleh Sungmin, "Biarkan saja mereka" kata Sungmin bersuara pelan—jangan sampai mereka mulai ribut di tempat seperti perpustakaan, "Memang otak mereka pintar, tapi untuk apa kalau kelakuan mereka tidak jauh lebih baik dari hewan peliharaan" balas Sungmin menatap tajam Haruna

"Dia—" salah seorang lelaki lainnya yang datang bersama Kyuhyun dan Haruna menatap sengit ke arah Sungmin, "Jaga mulutmu anak kelas F!"

Sungmin merunduk tidak peduli sambil membolak balikkan buku bacaannya, "Kalau kalian bisa menjaga mulut, ini perpustakaan, tapi kalian malah mengajak ribut anak yang otaknya lebih rendah dari kalian… apakah itu tidak bodoh?" ucap Sungmin memasang wajah menantang

Keempat orang itu—termasuk Kyuhyun dan Haruna terkesiap mendengar kalimat Sungmin.

"Dia benar" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kita kesini untuk belajar kan? jadi anggap saja mereka berdua, tidak ada" Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya

Teman temannya menurut. Mereka mendengus sebelum akhirnya menarik bangku dan mulai duduk.

Dari arah depan, Kangin menunjukkan senyum separuhnya sebelum menepuk pundak Sungmin dengan bangga

"Hehehe" Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak—dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan lagi, Haruna atau murid kelas A yang lain menginjak injaknya. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun? Sungmin masih tidak yakin, dia hanya perlu menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari pria dingin itu.

"Sungmin" bisik Kangin setelah hampir 10 menit membaca buku tentang tumbuhan bersel satu, "Kau mengerti Bab ini?" tanya Kangin menyodorkan bukunya ke depan Sungmin

"Ngg" Sungmin menggumam bingung, dia baru membaca sekilas dan kepalanya langsung pusing, "Aku tidak tahu" ucapnya menyesal, "Apa mau ini kita catat kemudian kita tanya pada Pak guru?" usul Sungmin yang tanpa sengaja di dengar oleh Haruna

"Ha? Pelajaran semudah itu?" hina Haruna tanpa ampun, Sungmin dan Kangin langsung menatap gadis sombong itu dari seberang meja, "Inilah bedanya kelas kami dengan kelas kalian! Kelas paling rendah! Pelajaran seperti itu saja harus tanya guru, bodoh!"

Sungmin terus memegangi lengan Kangin agar tidak emosi namun untuk kali ini Sungmin juga tidak bisa membantah, toh ucapan Haruna memang benar

"Sudah biarkan saja" bisik Sungmin pada Kangin, "Kita catat nanti baru kita tanya Pak guru" katanya sambil memasang senyum lebar, "Yang penting kita masih mau belajar bukan?"

Amarah Kangin langsung memudar mendengarnya, "Kau benar baiklah!" tanpa memperdulikan atau meladeni Haruna, Kangin mulai menulis di buku pelajarannya sementara ketiga pria yang bersamanya—termasuk Kyuhyun menatap penuh arti ke arah Sungmin

"Dia bisa menjinakkan Kangin, wah berita besar" ejek pria yang satu

"Mungkin mereka berpacaran" balas temannya menonton kedua orang itu, "Bagaimana pendapatmu Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun memandang lama ke arah depannya sebelum menaikkan kedua bahu, "Mungkin saja" jawabnya setuju

Beda dengan Haruna yang sepertinya masih tidak bisa lupa dengan kebenciannya, ia terus saja melontarkan ucapan penuh hinaan pada Sungmin

"Kalian mau peringkat berapa di ujian nanti? Terakhir pertama atau terakhir kedua? Ngg" Haruna tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada bedanya kalian belajar atau tidak, sudah sudah! Jangan buang waktu kalian toh apapun yang kalian lakukan, peringkat kalian berdua tidak akan berubah!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya—padahal dia dari tadi sudah menahan diri tapi apa bisa dia belajar kalau di depannya ada iblis wanita seperti ini?

"Bisa kau diam tidak?" kata Sungmin lelah berdebat, "Lengkingan suaramu mengerikan"

"Pffftt" Kalimat terakhir Sungmin memancing tawa Kangin, ia langsung menutup mulutnya sementara Haruna memasang tampang sangat tersinggung seolah olah Sungmin telah menyiram air ke wajahnya

"Kau?! Memangnya kau kira kau siapa anak kelas F!" Bentak Haruna sambil memukul meja dan seketika saja, seluruh murid di dalam perpustakaan menoleh ke arah mereka

"Hei, ada apa ini! Dilarang ribut di perpustakaan!" tegur seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri meja Sungmin

"Aku bukan siapa siapa!" balas Sungmin tidak peduli dengan kedatangan petugas tersebut, ia malah ikut berdiri dan berani membalas tatapan sengit Haruna, "Kau mengganggu tahu! Lalu kenapa kalau kami kelas F? kami tidak boleh belajar begitu? Perpustakaan ini hanya milik kelas A?" kata Sungmin bersuara meninggi, "Kalau kau memang pintar sana dirikan sekolah sendiri! Orang itu bodoh makanya dia sekolah! Kalau dia merasa pintar ya tidak usah sekolah saja! Apakah kau tidak tahu teori sesederhana itu!"

"Kau?!"

"Tidak boleh ribut di perpustakaan!" kata Petugas itu tanpa satupun ada yang memperdulikannya karena seluruh pandangan sekarang terarah pada Haruna.

Bahkan Kyuhyun hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menonton mereka berdua tanpa mau menghentikannya

"Ini menarik" desis Kyuhyun penuh arti

"Apa dengan belajar kau bisa menaikkan peringkatmu? Aku berkata begini untuk memperingan bebanmu Lee Sungmin" bisik Haruna dengan nada berbahaya, "Ada gunanya belajar? Apa dengan belajar kau bisa mengalahkanku? Tidak… akan… pernah!" Haruna menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Sungmin yang sudah merah padam karena marah

"Kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu bagaimana Nona-Tinggi-Hati?" balas Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang, "Kata Ibuku, kerja keras tidak akan mengkhianati! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu pada ujian tengah semester!" teriak Sungmin dengan lantang sambil menunjuk ke arah Haruna

Suasana mendadak hening

Semua orang melongo mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan tak terkecuali petugas perpustakaan yang menatap Sungmin seakan akan Sungmin sudah mengatakan hal yang mustahil

"Hahahahaha" Tawa Haruna yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, "Kau melucu Sungmin? Mengalahkanku?" tunjuk Haruna pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa kau tahu berapa peringkatku selama ini?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi tanpa menjawab apapun. Dia kan baru seminggu jadi murid pindahan mana dia tahu Haruna itu peringkat berapa

"Sungmin…" bisik Kangin putus asa

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Haruna lagi, "Baik aku beritahu, aku peringkat kedua dari satu angkatan kelas 2, kau tahu apa artinya itu?" ejek Haruna menatap rendah Sungmin, "Artinya kepintaranku hanya berbeda satu level dengan Kyuhyun! Aku orang terpintar kedua! Dan kau bilang kau dari kelas F mau mengalahkanku? Yang benar saja! Seluruh kelas A ingin merebut tempatku tapi tidak bisa, apalagi kau!"

Sungmin membasahi bibirnya yang kering, "Kalau aku bisa?" tantangnya sekali lagi. Kangin bahkan hendak menahan Sungmin yang keburu sudah berbicara, "Aku percaya perkataan Ibuku, kerja keras tidak akan mengkhianati" tambah Sungmin percaya diri

"Lebih baik bilang pada Ibumu supaya jangan memberi anaknya mimpi muluk! Pepatah itu tidak berlaku untukmu!" kata Haruna kasar sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sungmin

Sungmin tertegun

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam duduk manis dan hanya menonton, tiba tiba berdiri dan memegang siku lengan Haruna, "Jangan keterlaluan" bisiknya

"Apa? Kau membelanya lagi!" Amarah Haruna meluap melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang diluar dugaan, "Kau kenapa sih dengan anak ini!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Tidak! Tapi untuk apa kau bawa bawa Ibunya! Itu tidak sopan"

Haruna benar benar tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun menatap Haruna seperti sedang… mengancamnya? Demi seorang Sungmin?

"Apa yang—"

"Minta maaf" sela Sungmin setelah bisa mengumpulkan suaranya.

Haruna dan Kyuhyun menoleh lagi ke depan, mata mereka menangkap kepala Sungmin tertunduk

"Minta maaf kataku!" ulang Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, ia benar benar marah sekarang

"Minta maaf pada siapa?" tanya Haruna sok polos

"Pada Ibuku!"

"Yang benar saja, jangan kekanak-kanakan Lee Sungmin, ucapanku memang benarkan, Ibumu itu hanya berbicara bohong!" kata Haruna enteng

Semua terjadi bersamaan. Sungmin yang diliputi emosi hendak menyerang Haruna kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak mengunci gerakannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu bodoh" bisik Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berpindah dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin agar menjauh

Kangin yang menatap semua itu hanya bisa termangu. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa Sungmin bisa semarah itu padahal tadi gadis ini bisa menyuruhnya tenang. Kedua teman Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut bukan main melihat seorang Kyuhyun mau menenangkan orang lain?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?! Pikir sebagian orang di dalam perpustakaan

"Tidak… kau benar benar iblis…" bisik Sungmin, kedua matanya menyala nyala, "Apa kau tidak pernah belajar sopan santun?!"

Gantian Haruna shock. Bukan, dia bukan shock dengan perkataan Sungmin namun ia shock melihat Kyuhyun seperti memeluk Sungmin kemudian menenangkannya…

Ini tidak mungkin! Jerit Haruna dalam hati

"Tidak! Aku memang benar kan kalau Ibumu—"

"CUKUP!" Teriak Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan Haruna dan secara bersamaan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Sungmin kemudian bergerak mendekati Haruna, "Kalau dia bisa mengalahkanmu dalam ujian tengah semester, kau harus meminta maaf padanya dan Ibunya, bagaimana?" kata Kyuhyun memberi keputusan

Haruna semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun, "Kau kenapa begitu peduli padanya! Apa karena kalian tinggal serumah begitu?!" gantian, Haruna menyerang Kyuhyun sekarang

"Aku tidak peduli padanya, tapi kau keterlaluan" suara Kyuhyun bergetar menahan marah—entah untuk apa dan siapa, "Kau harus minta maaf padanya kalau Sungmin benar benar bisa mengalahkanmu, kau setuju?"

Haruna mengatupkan bibirnya keras sampai rahangnya bergerak mengencang, "Baiklah" katanya susah payah menahan pertanyaan lain akibat cemburu melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, "Tapi ada syarat tambahan… kalau dia gagal, aku akan semakin menghinanya! Dan kau, Kyuhyun… kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku, bagaimana?" tantang Haruna

"APA?!" Seluruh murid yang mendengar itu ikut terkejut

"Ya" Haruna mengangguk puas, "Kalau dia berhasil berada di peringkat kedua, aku akan minta maaf padanya dan Ibunya sekaligus tapi kalau tidak" Haruna memandang lurus ke arah Sungmin dan tatapan itu terasa mematikan, "Aku akan bersumpah akan menyiksanya di sekolah dan Kyuhyun, Kau harus menjadi kekasihku!" ucapnya tanpa tahu malu

Kyuhyun terdiam lama, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin sebelum berkata, "Baik aku setuju… tapi—" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ke atas, "Kalau Sungmin berhasil, kau harus menjauhiku, tidak akan pernah menggangguku lagi, bagaimana?"

"Terserah" kata Haruna menggampangkan karena ia tahu ia hampir 99% menang dalam taruhan ini, "Bahkan kalau kau berpacaran dengannya atau menciumnya lagi aku tidak akan peduli atau ikut campur…"

"Baik" Kedua mata Kyuhyun tampak waspada, namja ini membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menoleh ke arah Sungmin, "Kalau begitu banyak yang harus kami persiapkan…"

Ia pun menarik Sungmin keluar dari perpustakaan dan membuat rasa cemburu Haruna timbul kembali

"Lihat saja Lee Sungmin, kau akan kalah!" geramnya

.

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang—"

BRAKK

"Aw!" Sungmin sedikit meringis begitu Kyuhyun membanting pelan tubuhnya ke taman belakang sekolah

"Kau memang pembuat masalah, kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan orang sepertimu!" maki Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mondar mandir

Jujur baru pertama kali Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tampak cemas, tidak tenang seperti biasanya

"Apa kesempatanku tidak ada untuk mengalahkannya?" tanya Sungmin memberanikan diri

Kyuhyun melemparkan padangan dingin kepada Sungmin, "Hampir tidak ada… Haruna jadi peringkat dua bukan hanya karena dia pintar, tapi dia juga jenius, oleh sebab itu tidak ada anak yang dapat mengalahkannya" jelas Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mondar mandir—ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Tapi kau bisa" ucap Sungmin

"Apa kau sangat bodoh?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh lagi, "Aku juga jenius! Dan hanya setingkat di atas Haruna"

"Mati aku" bisik Sungmin putus asa. Setelah amarahnya menghilang, ia baru sadar bahwa telah bertindak sembrono dengan menantang Haruna

"Maafkan aku" kata Sungmin lagi sambil tertunduk di atas rerumputan, "Dia menghina Ibuku… aku jadi…" suara Sungmin menghilang

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau memang bebal Sungmin! Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu kali ini…" Kyuhyun ikut duduk di bawah kemudian menatap Sungmin lama

"Angkat wajahmu!" perintah Kyuhyun

Sungmin mendongak—menatap takut takut namja di depannya

"Kau percaya dengan ucapan Ibumu?" tanya Kyuhyun diluar dugaan Sungmin

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau percaya…" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, membersihkan sisa tanah di celananya sebelum melepaskan kacamatanya, "Aku bisa membantumu…"

"Mwo?" bibir Sungmin membulat lucu

"Iya" Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya lagi, kemudian merunduk menatap Sungmin yang masih mematung, "Aku termasuk dalam taruhanmu, jadi… aku akan membuatmu bekerja sangat keras…"

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya termangu seperti orang bodoh melihat wajah Kyuhyun tanpa kacamata. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan—berada tepat di atas kepala Kyuhyun dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terlihat sangat… tampan.

.

.

* * *

.

"Untuk mengalahkan Haruna kita perlu strategi. Dan strategi yang akan aku pakai adalah cara cepat agar kau bisa menguasai materi bahan dalam waktu kurang dari…" Kyuhyun mengambil kalender di meja kamar Sungmin, "2 bulan" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, "Tidak perlu mengeluh, aku harus mengajarimu" kata Kyuhyun memberi tahu rencananya

"Ha?" wajah Sungmin tampak heran

"Iya" Kyuhyun mendelik lagi dan menatap Sungmin lelah, pria ini duduk di kursi belajar Sungmin sementara empunya kamar sendiri malah duduk bersimpuh di lantai, "Peraturan pertama jika ingin kubantu adalah kau tidak boleh mengeluh! Aku akan menempamu habis – habisan dan kau harus terima itu! Mungkin aku akan memotong jam makan malam, istirahatmu di sekolah, ya jam istirahat" ulang Kyuhyun menangkap perubahan wajah Sungmin

"Tapi kau kan anak kelas A" sela Sungmin kurang suka ide itu, "Nanti kalau Haruna melihat—"

"Kita bisa sembunyi sembunyi, itu bukan masalah besar Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali diam

"Dan untuk itu…" Kyuhyun mulai mengambil secarik kertas, menulis dengan cepat sampai tulisan kakunya memenuhi hampir satu halaman kertas tersebut

"Nah ini! Jadwal pelajaranmu bersamaku" Kyuhyun memberikannya pada Sungmin sebelum kembali duduk di kursi, "Aku mendapati janjimu untuk belajar keras, mengerti Sungmin?"

Sungmin masih menatap takjub pada jadwal buatan Kyuhyun. Disana bahkan tertera dengan detail berapa jam belajar dan materi pelajaran apa saja yang akan diberikan.

"Sungmin!"

"Eh iya" Sungmin terkesiap, "Aku akan belajar dengan keras!" janjinya mencoba tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun namun percuma, pemuda itu hanya melengos lalu pergi dari kamarnya

Ya, begitu pulang sekolah Kyuhyun kembali menyeretnya pulang cepat dan mulai memborbardir Sungmin agar memulai belajar secepat mungkin

"Hmm… apa sih yang kau perbuat Sungmin? Baru seminggu kau di Seoul tapi sudah terluka, berurusan dengan kelas anak top dan sekarang? Malah berani menantangnya… aigooo" Sungmin yang lelah membaringkan diri di lantai sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menyerah!" kata Sungmin berapi api, "Ingat Haruna menghina Umma! Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena berani menghina Ibuku! Lihat saja Umma, aku akan berusaha! Yosh!" Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas

Dia bisa. Ya, dia pasti bisa

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa…" rengeknya untuk kesekian kali

"Jangan manja! Ini pelajaran mudah—"

"Untukmu! Tapi tidak untukku" protes Sungmin setelah 30 menit mereka memulai belajar. Kyuhyun yang sudah ganti baju langsung ke kamar Sungmin dengan setumpuk buku.

Kyuhyun menggeram lagi, "Memang butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk mengajari anak bodoh sepertimu" sindirnya sambil memijit kedua pelipisnya—pusing

Sungmin merengut—tidak bisa membantah, "Paling tidak, kau memberi contoh yang mudah dulu, mungkin dengan begitu aku akan mengerti daripada kau langsung memberikan teknik rumus rumit seperti ini…" tunjuk Sungmin pada serangkaian tulisan Kyuhyun tentang pelajaran matematika

Kali ini Kyuhyun mencerna baik baik ucapan Sungmin

"Kau benar!" Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku ulang lagi dan kali ini dengarkan aku baik baik!" ancamnya sambil mulai menggambar segitiga sambil menggarisinya pada bagian dalam

"Nah aku akan memulainya dengan pythagoras…"

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sibuk sekali di kamar berdua" goda Heechul ketika mereka semua makan malam bersama, ia melirik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun penuh arti, "Kata Yuuki, pintu kamar Sungmin sampai di tutup ya?"

"APA!" Pekik Jungmoo kaget setengah mati, mulutnya yang masih penuh nasi tersembur kemana mana namun ia tidak peduli, matanya menatap tidak suka pada Kyuhyun, "Kau?! Apa yang…" Ia sampai tidak bisa berkata kata, terlanjur shock

Kyuhyun menatap jengkel Ibunya yang seenaknya berbicara, "Kami hanya belajar bersama Adjushi tidak lebih, tanya saja Sungmin" jelasnya sambil kembali makan dengan tenang

"Iya Appa, tidak ada apa apa kok" Sungmin menjawab cepat, ia tidak boleh membuat Kyuhyun marah kalau tidak mau disiksa pada saat belajar bersama nanti

"Kami berdua hanya mau mempersiapkan untuk ujian semester besok dan Kyuhyun berbaik hati membantuku" ucap Sungmin lagi

"Oh... belajar bareng" seru Heechul dan Jungmoo kompak

"Baguslah itu" sahut Hangeng yang dari tadi diam saja, "Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak mau mengajari orang… adik kesayangannya sendiri tidak pernah di ajari, benarkan? Yuuki?" kata Hangeng kepada anak kecil di sebelahnya

"Benar!" jawab Yuuki masih melemparkan tatapan perang ke arah Sungmin, "Onichan tidak adil padaku! Kenapa mau mengajari si bodoh itu tapi tidak denganku!" Yuuki berbalik ke samping kanannya di mana Kyuhyun duduk

"Yuuki!" tegur Heechul, "Panggil Sungmin, Onechan! Tidak sopan mengatai orang lebih tua!"

"Onechan?" Sungmin masih bingung, panggilan apa itu

Tatapan Heechul beralih pada Sungmin, "Kami sempat lama tinggal di Jepang sewaktu Adjumma mengandung Yuuki dahulu, jadi kami memberi namanya khas Jepang dan dia terbiasa memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan kakak dalam bahasa Jepang"

"Oh!" Sungmin baru jelas sekarang

"Begitu saja tidak tahu? Kau benar benar bodoh! Aku tidak suka kau menjadi Onechanku!" Yuuki langsung bangkit dari kursinya lalu lari ke lantai atas

"Yuuki!" panggil Heechul mulai marah

"Tidak apa apa Umma, nanti dia baik sendiri" Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dengan rapi sebelum melirik Sungmin di depannya, "Cepat selesaikan makanmu, kita akan belajar sampai larut malam!" selesai mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun pun pergi menuju ke atas—arah kamar Sungmin

"Ha…." Sungmin menghela napas, "Aku pasti akan bergadang nanti…" dengan lesu, ia tersenyum minta pamit kepada ketiga orang dewasa di depannya kemudian menyusul langkah Kyuhyun

"Mereka cocok ya" ucap Heechul, bertopang dagu sambil menatap sayang pada Sungmin

"Ya… asal Kyuhyun juga menyukainya" sahut Jungmoo sangsi

Hangeng menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya, "Kita memang tidak tahu perasaan Kyuhyun, tapi…" Ayah Kyuhyun itu menatap lama ke depan di mana Sungmin tampak ogah ogahan menaiki anak tangga, "Kurasa Sungmin bisa meluluhkannya"

Di dalam kamar

"Kau masih ingat penjelasanku tadi tentang phitagoras?" tanya Kyuhyun juga duduk di bawah dan menata beberapa kertas di atas meja

Sungmin mengangguk lesu

"Nah sekarang kerjakan 50 soal ini sampai tidak ada satupun yang salah" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak

"Mwo!" kedua mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar sekarang, "50?" bisiknya ngeri

"Ya, dan tidak boleh salah, kau harus mencoba menghitung semuanya sampai benar… ini latihan Sungmin, karena kulihat kau kurang teliti dalam matematika" jelas Kyuhyun menaruh sebuah pulpen di depan Sungmin

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi? Kerjakan!"

Sungmin memasang tampang merana, tapi begitu kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat foto Ibunya di atas meja belajar, semangat Sungmin kembali terkumpul. Kedua bibirnya perlahan mengulas senyum lebar hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya—heran

"Aku pasti bisa" bisiknya sebelum mengambil secarik kertas kemudian mulai mengerjakannya

.

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua hari Sungmin hampir bersama Kyuhyun. Berangkat sekolah (Karena sambil jalan, Kyuhyun bisa memberikan pertanyaan teoretis), jam istirahat sekolah (Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sengaja bertemu di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang dilalui orang dan Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan beberapa mata pelajaran sekaligus), pulang sekolah (Mereka belajar lagi) dan sehabis makan malam.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan dan menelaah beberapa soal ujian dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun. Dan aku sudah mendata pertanyaan mana saja yang rutin keluar dan mana yang tidak, kita harus memberikan prediksi pada 30% pertanyaan random sementara 70% pertanyaan berasal dari bahan yang sama."

Penjelasan Kyuhyun bagai angin lalu bagi Sungmin karena yeoja ini tidak mengerti sama sekali

"Apa sih maksudmu Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin to the point, daripada dia bingung?

Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan tatapan lelahnya pada Sungmin, "Kau begitu saja tidak mengerti? Itu artinya kita bisa mempersempit bahan agar belajar lebih maksimal. Karena kau tahu? Untuk dapat mengalahkan Haruna, paling tidak pointmu harus 100 pada setiap mata pelajaran"

Entah untuk berapa kali Sungmin terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun

"Tadi katamu… seratus?" ucap Sungmin horor. 100? Yang benar saja, dia dapat 75 pada setiap mata pelajaran juga sudah bagus!

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku sudah tahu kau akan bicara begitu dan aku juga sudah tahu berapa rata – rata nilaimu… tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji akan berusaha sangat keras?" Kyuhyun menyudutkan Sungmin dengan ucapannya sendiri

"Tapi—" Sungmin menelan ludah susah payah, "Apa kau yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya? Aku ingin dengar pendapatmu Kyuhyun"

Namja berkacamata itu berhenti berkutat dengan soal ujian, perlahan matanya menatap dari balik kaca ke arah Sungmin—lama dan penuh arti

"Tidak"

Kepala Sungmin makin merunduk mendengarnya

"Tapi kalau kau memberikan 100% dari kemampuan dan kerja kerasmu, kau pasti bisa membuat seorang Haruna berlutut untuk meminta maaf"

Sengaja, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin selama kau berusaha, bukankah itu yang dikatakan Ummamu Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Sebenarnya aku tidak mendengarnya langsung dari Umma karena kau tahu… Umma meninggal begitu melahirkanku…" Sungmin tertunduk lagi, "Tapi Appa suka bercerita tentang sosok Umma sehingga aku merasa seperti mengenalnya… dia sangat baik, cantik dan penuh pengertian…" Sungmin mendekap tangannya di dada dan merasakan hangat menjalar di tubuhnya

Kyuhyun diam saja mendengar cerita yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya. Sungmin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berpaling ke arah belakang dan diam diam menyeka matanya. Bercerita tentang Ibu selalu membuat Sungmin menangis.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memberi pelajaran pada Haruna karena berani menghina Ibumu, bukan begitu Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah beberapa lama terdiam

"Harus!" ucap Sungmin yakin

"Nah untuk itu…" Kyuhyun menaruh setumpuk kertas dari pangkuannya ke atas meja pendek di atas lantai, "Kau pasti bisa menguasai semua bahan ini"

Sungmin menatap kertas itu. Tidak—dia tidak lagi takut, cemas atau khawatir. Benar ucapan Kyuhyun, walau hampir mustahil paling tidak dia harus membuktikan kalau kerja keras pasti akan membuahkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tampaknya terancam Haruna, lihat saja bahkan Kyuhyun langsung mengajari anak itu" ucap lelaki yang kemarin berada di perpustakaan bersama Kyuhyun dan Haruna

Haruna menatap geram sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas rerumputan dengan Sungmin yang sedang menulis di sebelahnya

"Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau repot bukan, tapi sekarang? Kurasa benar jika Kyuhyun ada perasaan dengan anak baru itu" ucap pria itu memanas – manasi

"Dia hanya berbuat begitu karena ikut masuk dalam taruhan!" balas Haruna bernada tinggi, "Aku berani jamin kebencian Kyuhyun sama dengan kebencianku pada Lee Sungmin"

Pria itu melemparkan smirknya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari kejauhan, "Kau yakin Kyuhyun membencinya?" tanyanya sangsi

"Aku yakin!" seru Haruna sedikit histeris, malah ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya

"Yah… asal jangan terlalu membencinya sih" Pria ini berbalik badan—hendak kembali ke kelasnya, "Karena kalau kau terlalu membenci seseorang, kau malah bisa berbalik menyukainya…" tambahnya penuh arti dan meninggalkan Haruna yang mulai termakan omongannya

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak itu menang… lihat saja Kyuhyun! Kau akan menjadi milikku!" kata Haruna sambil menghentakkan kaki pergi dari situ

.

.

.

.

"Fungsi investor jangka pendek, jangka panjang… hmpphh" Sungmin berdesis sambil mengunyah roti panggangnya pas sarapan bersama di keluarga Cho

"Makan dulu Sungminnie, Kyuhyun akan menunggumu kok" tegur Heechul dengan lembut sambil menuangkan jus ke masing masing gelas

"Mmppphhh" Sungmin mengangguk saja namun kembali sibuk menghafal buku catatannya yang telah di beri tanda.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun memakan roti panggangnya sambil membaca koran, tapi untuk kali Yuuki sampai harus mencermati wajah kakaknya itu karena dari tadi, Kyuhyun tampak mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin di depan

"Ada apa Onichan?" tanya Yuuki polos

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak rambut Yuuki, "Dia ada perubahan, itu bagus" ucapnya sambil mengangkat cangkir kopi

"Dia?" Kening Yuuki makin berkerut

"Aku berangkat!" ujar Kyuhyun sudah bangkit berdiri tanpa membalas ucapan Yuuki, dari seberang meja, Sungmin buru buru mengunyah rotinya sambil berpamitan dengan Heechul.

.

.

"Sejarah?"

"Sudah"

"Matematika, Biologi, Tata Negara dan ah, kau masih kurang di Fisika"

"Ah" Sungmin meringis kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan mempelajarinya ulang" kata Sungmin sambil mencatat pada buku kecilnya

"Bagus, nanti pas jam istirahat aku akan memberikan tes" kata Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua jalan bersama ke arah stasiun kereta

"Tes pelajaran yang mana?" tanya Sungmin kembali sibuk memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas

"Yang mana saja" jawab Kyuhyun enteng, "Kau harus siap kutanya tanya, mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk kaku, ia tegang karena biasanya pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun berikan tidaklah mudah.

"Baik, aku akan belajar ulang" sahutnya setelah beberapa lama melamun

.

.

.

* * *

.

Selama 1,5 bulan, bukan hanya Kangin yang bisa melihat perubahan besar pada Sungmin tapi bahkan hampir seisi kelas dan sekarang menjalar sampai seluruh murid.

Merupakan rahasia umum Kyuhyun suka memakai jam istirahat untuk mengajari Sungmin di taman belakang. Selain itu semua orang tahu tentang taruhan tidak masuk akal antara Sungmin dan Haruna, bahkan ada yang memilih menjagokan siapa.

Haruna bukannya tidak tahu akan hal itu, tapi ia terlalu memandang remeh Sungmin. Meski ia tahu sekeras apapun Sungmin belajar tetap saja level mereka berbeda. Lihat saja hasil tes semua mata pelajaran Sungmin hanya terpaut paling besar pada angka 90 sampai 93, tapi sampai 100 seperti Haruna? Hampir tidak mungkin.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu. Ia sebenarnya bisa melihat kerja keras Sungmin tapi jika lawannya adalah orang yang terlahir dengan bakat pintar hingga akhir? Bukankah itu agak tidak seimbang untuk disandingkan

"Kau harus peringkat kedua setelahku, itu mutlak… tapi melihat hasilmu…" Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak cemas melihat hasil try out Sungmin

"Apa kurang? Aku bisa belajar lagi!" ucap Sungmin gugup mendapati Kyuhyun masih belum berbicara dari tadi

Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih. Ia menatap seksama tubuh Sungmin yang semakin kurus dari hari ke hari dan kedua kantung matanya yang tebal akibat di paksa Kyuhyun begadang hampir setiap malam.

"Jangan memaksakan lebih dari ini Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun hampir terdengar khawatir di telinga Sungmin

Tidak heran Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa tidak! Aku percaya bisa mengalahkan dia!" sungutnya

"Baiklah! Baik!" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya—ia harus berpikir, berpikir! Kalau Sungmin tidak bisa mencapai standar Haruna untuk peringkat kedua maka untuk sampai menjadi peringkat kedua, paling tidak Sungmin harus…

"Aku punya ide, tapi kali ini kau harus benar benar melakukannya dengan teratur" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya sementara Sungmin menatapnya dengan curiga

"Apa idemu Kyuhyun?" tanyanya penasaran

.

.

.

Hari pertama Ujian Tengah Semester

.

"Semangat Sungminnie! Kau pasti bisa!" seru Heechul yang pagi itu mengantar kepergiaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di depan pintu rumah

Hangeng dan Jungmoo juga sengaja berangkat kerja lebih telat untuk memberikan dukungan

"Ingat jangan gugup, jawab saja seperti cara belajarmu biasa, oke?" ujar Jungmoo sengaja membetulkan rambut pendek Sungmin lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinga

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya yang masih membengkak akibat kurang tidur ikut menyipit, "Terima kasih Appa, Adjushi dan Adjumma, doakan kami berdua ya!"

"Pasti!" jawab Heechul, Hangeng dan Jungmoo bersamaan

"Ayo cepat, kita tidak boleh telat" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk—memberi salam, "Kami pergi dulu" katanya sambil berbalik keluar rumah di ikuti Sungmin yang masih melambai dengan ceria

"Hati hati! Kalian pasti bisa!"

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tiba 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Saat berjalan sepanjang koridor, Sungmin tampak gugup. Tidak dapat di hitung berapa kali ia membetulkan dasinya meski sudah tertata rapi

Suara Sungmin juga berdengung mengingat sederet rumus rumit dalam otaknya

Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depan Sungmin, menghela napas, ia pun berbalik, "Kau sudah bisa Sungmin jadi jangan mengacaukan segalanya dengan bersikap kelewat cemas" tegur Kyuhyun kesal

"Iya aku tahu, tapi tetap saja" Sungmin merunduk ketakutan, "Ujian ini berbeda… aku tahu kau membantuku karena ingin menjauhi Haruna bukan? Lantas bagaimana kalau aku gagal dan kau…"

Sungmin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata Sungmin yang menyorotkan rasa putus asa membuat Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menghampirinya

"Kalau kau gagal, Haruna akan lebih menyiksamu dan kau tahu kan, dia tega melakukan segalanya? Jadi lakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untukku" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun…"

"Kau pasti bisa" Kyuhyun menepuk singkat pundak Sungmin, "Kau memang orang terbodoh yang kukenal tapi kau juga murid paling bekerja keras yang pernah aku ajari, jadi percaya saja pada dirimu sendiri"

Untuk sesaat Sungmin sampai membelalakkan matanya melihat senyum tipis Kyuhyun mengembang di bibir namja itu

Senyuman pertama selama Sungmin tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun

Bukan senyum ejekan atau senyum merendahkan, tapi sebuah senyum tulus

"Berjuanglah" Kyuhyun berbalik lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kelas A, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung di tempat

Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa hangat dalam diri Sungmin menjalar cepat hingga ke kedua pipinya—membuat wajah pucat Sungmin akibat kurang tidur mendadak berubah merah merona

Dan semua ini karena Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Tidak usah di tanya. Akibat kejadian tadi pagi, semangat Sungmin semakin membara. Rasa cemas, khawatir dan gugup Sungmin mendadak sirna terganti dengan sikap fokus membaca setiap lembar pertanyaan.

Tak lama, Sungmin mulai menjawab sambil menghitung pelan pelan dengan menggunakan rumus yang sudah dia hapal mati.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu hasil UTS kali ini?" tanya teman pria Haruna ketika mereka berdua berjalan hendak ke tengah lapangan di mana papan pengumuman hasil ujian di tempel

Haruna tersenyum sinis, "Sudah pasti aku yang menang, kau tahu aku tidak pernah belajar untuk ujian? Dan kali ini aku bahkan sampai sengaja belajar agar bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun! Tingkat jenius kami hampir sama, hanya aku lemah di ekonomi, itu saja! Dan masalah Sungmin… itu masalah kecil" Ia tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya seolah olah Sungmin adalah binatang pengganggu

Teman pria itu ikut tersenyum senang, "Kau memang kejam Haruna" pujinya

"Siapa suruh mereka berani menantangku" Haruna mengangkat dagunya—berjalan tegak dengan perasaan puas. Ya, dia memang membalas dendam tidak hanya pada Sungmin tapi pada Kyuhyun yang berani membela anak kelas F itu

"Dia…" tanpa sengaja, Sungmin yang saat itu mau ke lapangan mendengar ucapan kasar Haruna, "Tidak, jangan Kyuhyun!"

Dengan perasaan sangat khawatir, Sungmin berlari lewat arah belakang kemudian menyeruak ke tengah lapangan yang ternyata penuh sesak

"Permisi.. permisi!" desis Sungmin sengaja masuk lebih dalam. Setiap orang yang di sela oleh Sungmin tiba tiba menatap yeoja ini lebih intens, mereka juga berbisik tak kala menyadari Sungmin ada di dekat mereka

"Apa yang—ah masa bodoh, yang penting aku harus tahu peringkat Kyuhyun dulu" Sungmin terus maju dan perlahan kepalanya terjulur menatap ujung sebelah kiri papan pengumuman.

.

**PERINGKAT I**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

.

"Terima kasih Tuhan… ya ampun…" gumam Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya penuh rasa haru, ternyata ancaman Haruna tidak terbukti, Kyuhyun tetap menduduki peringkat pertama

"Selamat Cho Kyuhyun…" tambahnya

"Terima kasih" jawab seseorang yang membuat Sungmin menyeringitkan dahinya sebelum berpaling ke sebelahnya, "Kyu—kyuhyun…" balas Sungmin tersenyum cengengesan, "Kau ada di sini juga"

"Iya, untuk melihat hasilmu" jawab Kyuhyun menatap ke depan—di mana kertas putih itu terbentang lebar

Sungmin menggaruk tekuknya dengan gugup, "Tidak usah, aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Haruna, orangnya bilang sendiri kok dia sengaja belajar agar aku tidak ada kesempatan untuk menang"

Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya bergerak membetulkan kacamata meski belum menatap Sungmin sejak tadi

"Masa?" tanya Kyuhyun sangsi, "Lantas kenapa aku bisa melihat namamu di sebelah namaku?"

"EH?"

Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan menatap kembali papan pengumuman di depannya. Sontak suara jeritan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Serunya yang berhasil membuat semua orang di samping kanan kirinya ikut terdiam

Bahkan tangan Sungmin gemetar hebat saat menunjuk namanya yang ternyata…

Berada di peringkat kedua

.

**PERINGKAT II**

**Lee Sungmin**

.

"Apa kubilang kau pasti bisa" puji Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lega bercampur kemenangan. Namja ini sengaja menoleh ke belakang di mana Haruna dan temannya akhirnya tiba untuk melihat hasil UTS

"Kau kalah Haruna?" bisik teman lelakinya ikut terkejut,

Haruna tidak menjawabnya, matanya bergerak liar saat memastikan berulang kali nama Sungminlah yang bertengger di posisi kedua sementara dirinya? Harus puas berada di peringkat ketiga

"Ini… tidak… mungkin…" desis Haruna tidak terima. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah apalagi ketika semua orang yang tadinya menatap Sungmin sekarang beralih memandang dirinya

"Apa kalian lihat lihat!" maki Haruna hilang kesabaran

"Eh dia?" Sungmin yang sedang diliputi perasaan bahagia, berani bergerak ke belakang, mendekati Haruna dan temannya

"Kau harus menepati janjimu" kata Sungmin angkuh

Haruna mengatupkan bibirnya sampai berwarna putih pucat, "Baik. Aku bukan orang yang ingkar janji" bahkan dalam keadaan kalah, Haruna masih bisa bersikap sombong, "Aku hanya perlu ke rumah Kyuhyun bukan? Lalu bertemu dengan Ibumu dan—"

.

BRAKKK

.

"Tidak perlu" Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantung seragamnya kemudian sengaja membantingnya di telapak tangan Haruna, "Ini foto Ibuku, kau berlutut di tengah lapangan lalu meminta maaf padanya!" suara Sungmin agak meninggi

"Ha?" Haruna mengangkat alisnya seakan menyangka Sungmin sudah bersikap gila, "Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf pada sebuah foto! Kau mau mengerjaiku ya!" balasnya berteriak ke arah Sungmin

"Dia tidak mengerjaimu, Sungmin meminta ini karena Ibunya sudah tiada" jelas Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelah Sungmin lalu menatap dingin Haruna

Suara murid yang tadinya berdengung menyaksikan Haruna dan Sungmin, mendadak hening

Mereka sama terkejutnya dengan Haruna yang tidak pernah mengira dengan fakta itu sebelumnya

"Aku…" Mendadak perasaan bersalah menjalar di dalam tubuh Haruna, tapi semua sudah terlalu terlambat

"Minta maaf…" gertak Sungmin menahan amarah dan tangisnya pada waktu bersamaan, "Kau sudah berjanji…"

Haruna menahan ucapan menyesalnya. Ia akhirnya berjalan ke tengah lapangan kemudian, dengan Sungmin memegang foto Ibunya, Haruna bersimpuh lalu melakukan penghormatan sebanyak 3 kali

"Aku—Haruna Zhizumaki meminta maaf untukmu…" kata Haruna pelan. Ia sungguh malu—rasa angkuh dan sombongnya mendadak sirna bergantikan dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar.

"Baik, aku rasa itu cukup" ujar Sungmin sambil kembali memasukkan foto Ibunya ke dalam kantung, "Aku mau kau belajar untuk menghargai Ibu orang lain baik beliau hidup atau tidak… kau tidak berhak menghina Ibu seseorang hanya karena anak mereka bodoh… kau tahu itu?" Sungmin melayangkan tatapan terlukanya—tatapan rapuh sehingga membuat rasa bersalah Haruna bertambah

"Sungmin…" lirih Haruna

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Kedua matanya hanya menatap nanar kejauhan, "A… aku masuk kelas dulu" karena merasa semua tatapan menghujam tubuhnya, Sungmin memilih kabur. Dia tidak ingin di kasihani siapapun meski mungkin sehabis ini Haruna akan menyesal, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli

"Ah…" Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia mendelik tidak suka ke arah Haruna, "Sekarang kau tahu bukan kenapa aku menahan Sungmin waktu itu kemudian membantunya memenangkan taruhan denganmu. Itu karena kau sudah sangat keterlaluan…" desis Kyuhyun ikut berjalan anggun meninggalkan lapangan

Semua orang—dengan sikap tenang perlahan pergi menjauhi lapangan sehingga menyisakan Haruna yang diliputi perasaan bersalah lebih besar

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Maaf kalau ini kepanjangan dan membosankan

Maaf kalau ceritanya mulai ngaco

Tapi saya berjanji akan membuatnya lebih baik di chapter depan

Dan masalah Sungmin cengeng, hehehe buat saya tidak terlalu cengeng kalau itu menyangkut orang tua, at least Sungmin nangis bukan karena alasan yang dangkal :)

Sungmin bakal saya buat pengembangan karakter ok, karena ini berbasis pada karakter kotoko yang kuat

Maukah anda meninggalkan jejak sekali lagi?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

* * *

.

.

"Selamat untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meraih peringkat 1 dan 2!" seru Heechul sambil mengangkat gelas sojunya ke atas diikuti dengan Jungmoo dan Hangeng yang mengangkat gelas masing masing

"Selamat!" sahut Jungmoo dan Hangeng gembira

"Hehehe" Sungmin tersenyum lebar seraya menangkat gelas jusnya meski tidak terlalu tinggi, "Terima kasihh" ucapnya tulus, "Adjumma sudah repot repot mau membuatkan makanan sebanyak ini"

Heechul mengibaskan tangannya enteng, "Tidak masalah Sungmin, ayo di makan!" suruhnya sambil menyendokkan sup kepiting ke dalam piring Sungmin, "Biasanya kalau hanya Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau dirayakan tapi semenjak ada dirimu, aigooo Adjumma jadi senang karena bisa merayakan hasil ujian kalian!"

Senyum Sungmin makin lebar, beda dengan Kyuhyun yang mendengus sebal di atas gelasnya, "Bagaimana aku tidak mau kalau Umma selalu merayakan hal sekecil apapun, itu pemborosan" tukas Kyuhyun yang mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam dari Ibu kandungnya sendiri, "Kau benar benar menyebalkan! Aishhh…"

"Sudah kita makan saja…" lerai Sungmin berinisiatif menyendokkan lauk ke piring masing masing sehingga membuat Heechul bisa kembali tersenyum sumringah

Keempat Cho dengan dua anggota keluarga Lee sekarang fokus melahap makan malam lezat hasil masakan Heechul.

Sungmin yang sudah lega berhasil mengalahkan Haruna malah sampai menambah 2 kali—menyadari kalau semenjak belajar dengan Kyuhyun, porsi makannya berkurang drastis

"Oh ya!" interupsi Jungmoo baru ingat sesuatu, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan gadis itu Sungmin? Bukankah Kyuhyun bilang gadis itu jenius?" tanyanya heran

"Iya! Aku juga baru menanyakan padamu" timpal Heechul menunggu jawaban Sungmin

"Itu ide Kyuhyun" Sungmin menyeka bibirnya sebelum tersenyum segan ke arah pemuda berkacamata di depannya, "Dia menyuruhku menghapal mati semua rumus terutama rumus ekonomi karena Haruna lemah di bidang itu! Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya padaku" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar

"Oh~" Heechul dan Jungmoo kompak mengangguk mengerti

"Jadi gara gara itu kalian bisa mengalahkannya?" tanya Hangeng ikut bertanya meski ia malah menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengunyah makannya

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, "Haruna itu gadis berdarah panas, memang dia juga belajar demi mengalahkanku dan Sungmin, tapi…" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya yang tampak berbahaya, "Kalau tipe gadis seperti itu banyak pikiran, fokusnya akan terpecah lalu… aku berani jamin jawabannya di ujian kemarin banyak yang salah"

"Banyak pikiran?" celetuk Yuuki ikut ikutan

_Ya, karena dia kira Kyuhyun benar benar menyukaiku_. Jawab Sungmin hanya di dalam hati

"Pokoknya begitu" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar kepada Yuuki

"Oh ya Sungmin! Karena kau berhasil membuat Appa sangat bangga" Jungmoo membusungkan dadanya ke depan sampai mengundang kekehan kecil dari bibir Sungmin, "Kau mau minta sesuatu? Appa akan berusaha membelikannya padamu" ucap Jungmoo kelewat bahagia melihat hasil ujian Sungmin yang sungguh di luar dugaan

Sejak SMP, Jungmoo sudah tahu anaknya itu memang lemah di bidang akademi tapi siapa yang sangka berkat ajaran Kyuhyun, nilai Sungmin bahkan berubah hingga 200% dari semula.

Bagaimana Jungmoo tidak bangga sekaligus terharu melihat perjuangan Sungmin meski yah… tidak sedikitpun Sungmin atau Kyuhyun bercerita tentang bagian Haruna menghina Ibunya. Lebih baik Ayahnya sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

"Appa mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" Sungmin bertanya ulang—hendak meyakinkan

"Asal Appa sanggup" janji Jungmoo tersenyum lebar ke arah Sungmin

"Ngg… aku sebenarnya sudah lama menginginkan ini…" Sungmin merunduk malu malu sebelum menunjukkan senyum super manis setiap kali ingin merayu Ayahnya, "Aku boleh ya ke tempat Umma?" rengek Sungmin

"Ha?!" Jungmoo tersentak, "Tidak! Busan jauh Sungmin!" tolak Jungmoo mentah mentah

"Hei ada apa ini?" tanya Hangeng menyela obrolan anak dan Ayah itu. Heechul saja bahkan menatap ingin tahu sementara Kyuhyun yang bisa menebak hanya kembali melanjutkan acara makannya—tidak tertarik

"Appa~" kembali, Sungmin mengeluarkan aegyonya

"Omo! Imut sekali!" pekik Heechul salah tempat. Ia bahkan sempat sempatnya mencubit pipi Sungmin dari samping sampai Sungmin tertawa canggung, "Habis aku harus melakukan ini supaya Appa luluh, ayolah aku sudah besar… bisa naik kereta sendiri, Busan tidak jauh—hanya 4 jam dari Seoul~"

"Oh" Hangeng baru mengerti sekarang, "Kau mau mengunjungi makam Ibumu…"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil namun ia beralih kembali ke depan, "Appa… aku akan pergi akhir pekan ini dan menginap semalam di rumah kita yang di tempati Bibi An, ayolah aku pasti baik baik saja!" ulang Sungmin mulai kesal, "Aku tahu Appa sibuk dengan kedai jadi tidak bisa mengantarku, tapi—ayolah, aku sudah besar! Aku bisa ke Busan sendiri"

"Tapi tidak sendiri Sungmin…" ucap Jungmoo susah payah menjelaskan perasaannya, "Kau belum jadi orang tua sih jadi tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Appa!"

"Kenapa ucapan kita jadi melenceng sih Appa" wajah Sungmin makin tertekuk mendengar ucapan random Ayahnya, "Aku bisa mandiri! Jadi ijinkan aku—"

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak" suara Jungmoo terdengar tegas, tidak mau dibantah lagi

Sungmin tambah merengut saat tahu usaha merayunya jadi sia sia, melihat itu Jungmoo jadi tidak tega sendiri

"Baiklah! Tapi ada syaratnya…" Jungmoo melirik Sungmin lewat ekor matanya

"Apa?" sahut Sungmin langsung menyambar kesempatan

Jungmoo berdeham sekali lagi, "Asal Kyuhyun mau menemanimu, Appa akan merasa tenang" jelas Jungmoo menunjuk langsung ke arah Kyuhyun

"H—ha?" Sungmin sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bahkan tidak berani melirik Kyuhyun yang ia yakin juga ikut terkejut

Semua orang termasuk Hangeng, Heechul bahkan Yukii sampai ikut terdiam mendengar syarat dari Jungmoo

"Begini Adjushi…" Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar kurang ajar, "Saya memang tidak ada acara tapi bukan berarti saya tidak butuh istirahat… jadi saya sepertinya tidak bisa menemani Sungmin" jelasnya tenang tapi karena Sungmin sudah biasa menghadapi Kyuhyun, dia jadi tahu kalau namja ini jelas menolak mentah mentah ide untuk mengantar dirinya

"Ngg iya Appa, aku bisa sendiri kok!" tambah Sungmin tertawa kecil—berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku, "Ah! Kalau Appa ingin agar aku ada temannya, gampang! Aku punya teman namanya Kim Kangin, dia baik Appa, bagaimana kalau dia saja yang mengantarku?" tawar Sungmin penuh harap

"Sungminnn, Appa tidak mengenal Kangin sementara Kyuhyun?" Jungmoo melirik Kyuhyun lagi, "Appa bahkan mengenal baik kedua orangtuanya, jadi… bukan Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh pergi!" putus Jungmoo keras

"Tapi Appa dengar sendiri bukan Kyuhyun tidak bisa! Lagipula kenapa harus bersamanya! Kangin temanku jauh lebih baik dari dirinya!" seru Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang

"Mwo?" Heechul terkejut mendengar nada suara Sungmin, "Memangnya Kyuhyun kenapa Sungmin?" tanyanya bernada sedih

Sungmin yang baru sadar telah berbicara apa, buru buru membenahi raut wajahnya, "Ah tidak Adjumma… tadi itu hanya… ah pokoknya Kangin akan mengantarku dan Appa harus mengijinkannya!" kata Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya berani berdebat dengan Ayahnya, tidak heran jika Jungmoo tersentak lalu memandang nanar ke arah Sungmin

"Kau benar benar keras kepala Sungmin" kata Jungmoo menunjukkan wibawanya, "Kau tidak boleh pergi mengerti sebelum kau bisa menjaga bicaramu!" putusnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan

"Jungmoo jangan seperti itu" kata Hangeng ikut berdiri dan mengejar langkah sahabatnya itu, "Aku bujuk dia, jangan sedih Sungmin…" ucapnya sambil menghilang dari balik pintu

Sungmin termenung—masih duduk di meja makan. Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Apakah hanya karena sekali Kyuhyun membantunya ke sekolah lantas Ayahnya langsung percaya begitu saja?

Sungmin tahu dia berhutang budi karena balas jasa Kyuhyun mengajarinya, dia tahu kalau belakangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengurangi sikap benci yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada Sungmin

Tapi apakah hanya karena itu saja, Ayahnya sampai begitu percaya pada sosok Kyuhyun?

Sungmin tidak bisa terima!

Dari seberang meja, tak sengaja Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang diam diam melanjutkan acara makannya. Kyuhyun duduk santai seakan tidak terjadi apa apa, tapi yang membuat Sungmin kesal adalah senyum Kyuhyun

Senyum pria itu tampak sedang mengejeknya

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tidak adil! Tidak adil!" erang Sungmin yang membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur

Selesai makan malam, dengan rasa kesal memuncak, Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar sampai lupa menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri

"Kenapa harus dia sih! Appa benar benar kejam!" ujar Sungmin sambil merogoh saku kemejanya lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto dari sana, "Umma! Lihat Appa? Dia jahat bukan?" adu Sungmin seraya terus berbicara dengan foto di tangannya, "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu tapi Appa malah melarangnya! Aku harus pergi dengan Kyuhyun! Bayangkan Umma! Itu tidak adilll!" erang Sungmin sangat keras sampai terdengar hingga keluar kamar

Kebetulan Kyuhyun yang habis mandi keluar melewati kamar Sungmin, mendengar namanya di sebut sebut mau tak mau, langkah pria itu terhenti

"Padahal aku merindukanmu…" lirih Sungmin, nada suaranya melembut, "Melihat Haruna tadi membuatku ingin menemuimu… tapi apa yang terjadi? Appa malah mau aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun! Umma tahu kan… bukan aku tidak mau pergi dengannya…" Sungmin terengah engah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, "Bukan itu… hanya saja, aku tidak mau sepanjang jalan kami bertengkar atau malah dia menghinaku… aku ingin pergi dengan gembira dan Kangin adalah orang yang tepat"

Sungmin menidurkan kepalanya sambil memindahkan foto di tangannya ke atas dada, "Kangin baik sekali padaku Umma, dia sering membantuku ketika Kyuhyun malah mengacuhkanku, dia membelaku ketika Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dariku… dia sahabat pertamaku Umma" mendadak Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Umma pasti akan senang bertemu dengannya…"

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, cukup sudah mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terkesan menyindirnya walau yah… Sungmin tidak bermaksud begitu

Tanpa permisi, Kyuhyun menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin yang terbuka

"Bisa kecilkan suaramu?" sindir Kyuhyun menatap tidak senang Sungmin

Sungmin yang tidur tiduran jelas langsung terlonjak, "Ka—kau sendiri ngapain masuk di kamarku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Ini kamar Yuuki dan aku punya hak masuk tanpa ijin!"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya yang masih memegangi foto, "Aku tahu ini kamar Yuuki tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh mencuri dengar"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mencuri dengar kalau suaramu meledak ledak seperti itu! Dan apa tadi kudengar? Kau membandingkanku dengan namja besar yang lebih banyak berpikir dengan ototnya ketimbang otaknya?!"

"Jangan menghina Kangin!" Sungmin beranjak dari atas kasur dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kedua mata rubahnya tampak marah, "Dia jauh lebih baik darimu!"

"Oh ya?" wajah Kyuhyun tampak menghina, "Memangnya siapa yang membantumu dalam ujian hingga peringkat kedua? Dia?! Dan siapa yang rela menghabiskan waktu senggangnya demi mengajarimu? Dia juga?! Begitu?"

Suara Sungmin tercekat, ia berbisik dengan pelan, "Bukan begitu… hanya saja… aku ingin menemui Umma… dan Appa malah menyuruhku bersamamu… aku…" Sungmin berdiri gelisah, tidak! Jangan menangis di depan Kyuhyun Sungmin! Bentaknya dalam hati, atau dia akan semakin menghinamu!

"Aku emosi… aku bersalah, cukup?" kata Sungmin lelah harus selalu bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, "Sekarang aku mau tidur…" Sungmin sudah mau berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya ketika tangan Kyuhyun malah menahan Sungmin

"Hanya cukup mengantarmu bukan?" kata Kyuhyun kaku

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, "Kau bilang apa barusan?" pekik Sungmin seolah salah dengar

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya lagi—dia pasti akan langsung menyesalinya esok pagi, "Hanya cukup mengantarmu ke Busan saja?" ulang Kyuhyun

"Iya itu cukup" Sungmin sampai menutup mulutnya karena begitu tidak menyangka sikap Kyuhyun di luar dugaan, "Aku akan bilang ini ke Appa!" tambah Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang, hendak turun ke bawah

"Kalau—"

Langkah kaki Sungmin berhenti di tempat

"Kalau sehabis ini kau masih membandingkanku dengan 'sahabat tersayangmu' itu, kau akan benar benar kusiksa sepanjang perjalanan Lee Sungmin" ancam Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin lewat kacamatanya

Senyum Sungmin sedikit memudar, oh jadi itu alasan Kyuhyun berubah pikiran. Namja perfeksionis ini tidak mau dikalahkan oleh sosok Kangin, walau dalam hal sekecil apapun

"Baik Cho Kyuhyun" balas Sungmin bernada resmi

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementara Sungmin—dengan dada berdegup kencang turun ke bawah untuk bicara kembali dengan Ayahnya

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Appa!"

"Terserah, Kyuhyun harus bersamamu pulang dan pergi, kalau tidak mau—kalian tidak boleh pergi. Kau bisa menunggu hingga akhir bulan sampai Appa bisa pergi bersamamu, bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengerang sambil berjalan membelakangi Appanya. Ia tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi syarat mutlak bagi Ayahnya sendiri

"Tapi dia bilang dia hanya sempat mengantarku pergi" bujuk Sungmin selembut mungkin

'_Dia mau mengantarku saja sudah bagus!'_

"Boleh ya Appa?" Sungmin melayangkan tatapan memohon sedemikian rupa yang biasanya manjur untuk Jungmoo, tapi entah ada apa dengan pria paruh baya itu hingga sanggup menolak permintaan putri kesayangannya

"Pergi dan pulang. Titik!" Jungmoo yang tidak mau berdebat lagi, langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih termangu di depan ruang tamu keluarga Cho.

Sekarang pikiran Sungmin semakin berat, matanya tampak hampa saat menyeret langkahnya menaiki tangga

"Bagaimana? Besok mau pergi jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu kamar Sungmin

Sungmin merundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Tidak jadi, aku tetap di rumah besok sabtu"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun agak melebar mendengarnya, bukankah tadi Sungmin menggebu gebu ingin pulang ke kampung halamannya, tapi kenapa sekarang?

"Aku tidur dulu, minggir" usir Sungmin sambil hendak menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap bergeming di tempat

"Kyuhyun!" erang Sungmin, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar!"

"Apa Adjushi punya syarat lain sampai kau membatalkan perjalananmu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada saat menunggu jawaban Sungmin

"Tidak ada" dengan mudah Sungmin berbohong

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar, "Sudah katakan saja Sungmin karena kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat senang kau tidak ada di rumah selama akhir pekan, hidupku pasti sangat sempurna" sindir Kyuhyun pedas

Sungmin menggeram perlahan, _'Apa kau masih bisa bicara begitu kalau tahu Appa ingin kau ikut menghabiskan akhir pekan denganku!'_

"Akhir pekan aku tidak akan mengganggumu jadi tenang saja Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin menutup pembicaraan. Ia masuk ke dalam dan tanpa segan segan membanting pintu di depan Kyuhyun

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" umpat Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung, ia pun berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya yang beralih fungsi menjadi kamar adiknya juga

"Umma…" Sungmin duduk memeluk lututnya di atas tempat tidur sambil menatap foto di meja belajar dari jauh, "Aku merindukanmu…" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya dalam dalam, berharap bisa melupakan kekecewaannya dengan tertidur

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi

Sungmin sengaja tidak turun untuk sarapan pagi ini.

Biar saja! Kata Sungmin dalam hati, biar Appanya sadar kalau anak gadisnya ini sedang merajuk, mogok makan!

Lagipula Sungmin sudah terlanjur janji pada Kyuhyun untuk tidak mengganggu akhir pekannya, jadi di sinilah Sungmin—sedari jam 8 pagi tadi hanya menggulung diri di dalam kamar

.

TIK TOK

.

**Jam 09.15**

"Hufff" Sambil berbaring, Sungmin yang kurang kerjaan—meniup niup poninya, "Tapi aku jadi tidak enak sama Adjumma, aku tidak membantunya" kata Sungmin termenung.

Dalam keheningan di kamar Sungmin, tiba tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan halus dari luar pintu

"Sungminnie, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Heechul pagi itu

"Adjumma!" Sungmin segera bersingut bangun sambil sesekali membenahi raut wajahnya

.

CKLEK

.

Ia membuka pintunya, "Pagi Adjumma, maaf aku bangun kesiangan" kata Sungmin tidak enak

"Tidak apa apa" Heechul menggeleng ringan tapi tak lama kedua alisnya bertaut bingung, "Tapi apakah kau sudah beres beres? Kalian ingin ke Busan kan jam 10 pagi ini?" tanyanya yang membuat Sungmin meringis kecil, "Tidak jadi Adjumma, Appa tidak memberi ijin" balas Sungmin kesal

"Tidak memberi ijin?" ulang Heechul bernada ganjil sehingga mau tak mau Sungmin mendongak ke arah Ibu kandung Kyuhyun tersebut, "Kalau tidak memberi ijin kenapa Kyuhyun sudah siap siap dari tadi makanya Adjumma datang untuk memanggilmu"

"HA?" Sungmin menganga lebar—tidak mempercayai telinganya, "Kyuhyun? Dia—"

"Iya" Heechul mengangguk senang, "Dia bersedia mengantarmu pulang pergi ke Busan sampai Minggu besok, bagus kan?"

Mendengar itu Sungmin bergegas menuruni tangga sampai meninggalkan Heechul yang terheran heran melihat tingkahnya, hingga sampai di ruang tamu dimana Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jaket hitam dan sebuah tas kecil, sementara Appanya—Jungmoo memandang tidak puas kedatangan Sungmin

"Kau baru bangun Sungmin? Aigooo~ anak gadis tidak boleh bangun sesiang ini! Sana cepat mandi agar bisa cepat sampai di Busan sebelum malam!" perintah Jungmoo

Telinga Sungmin seakan tuli mendengarnya. Kedua matanya hanya memandang lurus ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk santai di temani Yuuki dan Hangeng

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar, "Mau sampai kapan kau melihatku? Sana cepat bersiap siap, aku tidak mau terlambat"

"Tapi—" Sungmin baru mau mengeluarkan suara herannya karena sejak kapan Kyuhyun mau MENEMANINYA.

Entah Sungmin harus bereaksi apa, senang atau sedih? Mengingat mungkin saja Kyuhyun terpaksa menyetujui permintaan ayahnya namun akan tetap menghinanya sepanjang jalan

Oh Tuhan, kalau sampai Kyuhyun melakukan opsi kedua lebih baik Sungmin menunda kepergiannya

"Sungmin?" tegur Kyuhyun membuyarkan pikiran kalut Sungmin

"Baik aku akan siap siap" Dengan setengah hati, Sungmin kembali ke atas untuk mengemasi barang seperlunya

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hati hati, ingat Appa tidak mau tahu kalian harus pulang minggu siang! Karena besoknya kalian harus sekolah" ucap Jungmoo ketika mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di depan rumah. Mereka akan berjalan kaki seperti biasa mengingat stasiun kereta api yang tidak jauh dari sana

"Baik Appa", "Baik Adjushi" jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

Jungmoo memindahkan fokusnya ke Sungmin, "Ini berlaku khusus untukmu Sungmin!" mendadak kedua tangan Jungmoo meremas lembut bahu Sungmin, "Berjanjilah kau tidak menyusahkan Kyuhyun ketika pulang nanti" ucap Jungmoo sungguh sungguh

Sungmin melirik tidak senang Kyuhyun—oh jadi ini alasan Ayahnya menyuruh Kyuhyun ikut

"Baik Appa" jawab Sungmin pelan

"Dan kau Kyuhyun" Jungmoo melepaskan kedua tangannya saat beralih menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau ingat ucapanku semalam?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala, "Tenang saja Adjushi" jawaban pria ini lantas mengundang rasa penasaran Sungmin

Apa mereka berdua suka berbincang rahasia di belakang Sungmin? Oh bagus! Apa sepercaya itukah Appa terhadap Kyuhyun?

"Sudahlah Jungmoo jangan terlalu tegang" sela Hangeng sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Jungmoo, "Kau ini! Ada Kyuhyun yang menjaga Sungmin"

"Iya benar" Heechul ikut maju dan tersenyum keibuan kepada kedua remaja itu, "Kalian berdua hati hati saja di jalan ya?"

"Baik" Jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah samping sekilas sebelum berdeham—mengejutkan mereka semua, "Kami harus pergi sekarang"

"Ah ya hati hati" kata Jungmoo merasa lebih lega entah karena apa

"Onichan!" Yuuki yang dari tadi diam saja, mendadak memeluk kaki Kyuhyun erat, "Jangan lupa bawa oleh oleh! Dan kalau bisa jangan mau termakan jebakan Sungmin! Pokoknya aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar bodoh seperti dia!" ejek Yuuki terus menatap benci Sungmin

"YUUKI!" Tegur Hangeng dan Heechul bersamaan, "Kau ini! Nakalll!" Heechul menarik lengan Yuuki menjauh sementara Jungmoo hanya tertawa lebar, tidak tersinggung mendengar ucapan Yuuki

Sungmin ikut tersenyum kecil—tampaknya dia sudah kebal di hina mengingat ia pernah mendapatkan lebih buruk dari Kyuhyun atau dari Haruna

"Baiklah, kami pergi" Sungmin membalikkan badan lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari halaman rumah kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang

Perjalanan mengejutkan mereka berdua yang tidak disangka sangka, baru saja dimulai…

.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun jengkel

"Apa?" balas Sungmin malah balik tanya

"Apa apaan kau menatapku garang seperti itu? Kau seharusnya berterimakasih atau paling tidak bersyukur, tapi apa yang kulihat? Kau menampakkan wajah sengit" kata Kyuhyun tajam saat keduanya sedang duduk berhadapan di dalam kereta menuju Busan

"Aku harus jaga jaga karena aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu mau melakukan ini semua" jawab Sungmin tak kalah pedasnya

Bibir Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya, "Aku mau melakukan apa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri—sok polos, "Aku hanya memenuhi permintaan Adjushi dan sebaiknya rubah sikapmu yang tidak tahu diri itu"

Sungmin tersentak sejenak mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun, "Sebenarnya apa sih tujuanmu mau menemaniku? Padahal semalam kau bilang tidak ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan denganku, lalu sekarang apa?" tuntut Sungmin jadi kesal sendiri

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, tubuhnya rileks bersandar pada tempat duduk kereta sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada

"Kyuhyun! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kyuhyun berdecak—merasa terganggu, "Aku melakukannya karena terlanjur berjanji pada Ayahmu, puas? Sekarang diamlah. Nikmati saja kemewahan ini sebelum aku mengkritikmu habis habisan"

Mulut mungil Sungmin sudah separuh terbuka—hendak membalas ucapan kasar Kyuhyun, tapi melihat sekelilingnya yang tenang, ia mengurungkan niatnya

Apalagi kereta dalam keadaan sepi sehingga membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman sebelum melemparkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela

Hamparan rumput luas dan alang alang tinggi menyambutnya, untuk sesaat Sungmin mengulas senyum lebar

Ia merasa pulang ke rumah

.

.

.

"Sungminnie!" teriak seorang perempuan paruh baya menyambut kedatangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di depan rumah mereka

"Bibi An!" Sungmin menghambur ke pelukan wanita itu sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan di belakangnya, "Selamat sore" sapanya mengulurkan kedua tangan pada Bibi An

"Ah kau pasti anak Cho Hangeng itu bukan? Aku kenal Ayahmu sejak kuliah" Bibi An berseloroh sambil tertawa sesekali, "Dia pria yang jenius dan beruntung bisa menikah dengan Kim Heechul" jelasnya sambil memberi isyarat agar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah

"Bibi An juga mengenal Adjumma?" tanya Sungmin baru tahu tentang fakta itu

"Tentu saja" jawab Bibi An yakin, "Ayahmu kan yang menjodohkan mereka berdua! Hangeng malah melamar Heechul di kedai ramen, hahahaha kalau mengingat itu, aku jadi ingat betapa konyolnya Ayahmu, Kyuhyun" kedua mata Bibi itu kembali melirik Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun kembali memperlihatkan sikap santunnya, "Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah cerita, saya juga tidak tahu tentang hal itu" katanya wajar

"Ah tapi Appa melamar Umma di kedai ramen bukan, Bibi An?" kata Sungmin tiba tiba teringat

Bibi An mengangguk kecil, "Itu takdir… sahabat baiknya melamar kekasihnya di sana dan dia sendiri?" Bibi An mengangkat kedua tangannya bersamaan, "Juga mengalami hal yang sama hahaha…mungkin kau juga begitu Sungmin" goda Bibi An sambil menyikut tubuh Sungmin

"Ah tidak Bibi… aku masih lama memikirkan hal itu…" Meski masih di dalam rumah, tatapan Sungmin sudah berkelana keluar ruangan, "Apa tanaman bunga mataharinya masih ada?" tanyanya tiba tiba

"Masih, tenang saja bibi masih rajin membersihkannya" jelas Bibi An

Kyuhyun yang duduk di depan Bibi An, mengerutkan keningnya—bingung tapi enggan bertanya

"Itu tanaman bunga matahari yang di tanam Jungmoo di makam istrinya, Ibu Sungmin" tambah bibi An melihat tampang heran Kyuhyun

"Oh" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis

"Umma suka bunga matahari dan kata Appa, Umma memang seindah bunga matahari" tambah Sungmin tetap melihat ke luar—di mana banyak rerumputan dan tanaman hijau yang mengitari rumah Bibi An

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap wajah Sungmin yang penuh kesedihan dan kerinduan pada waktu yang sama

.

.

* * *

.

.

Selang semenit saat mereka berdua menaruh tas dan membereskan beberapa pakaian, Sungmin langsung saja keluar rumah—hendak ke makam Ibunya tanpa peduli akan kehadiran Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak masalah di tinggal oleh Sungmin karena memang itu yang ia harapkan apalagi Bibi An ternyata mudah di ajak bicara tentang apa saja.

Tentang politik, ekonomi, perubahan iklim atau bahkan tentang pelajarannya saat ini

"Kau sama saja seperti Hangeng! Cara bicara kalian, ucapan kalian hahahaha, aku jadi ingat masa dulu" kelakar Bibi An yang tengah memasak makan malam ditemani Kyuhyun di sebelahnya

"Sungguh?" tanya Kyuhyun tertarik, "Tapi Appa tampaknya lebih terbuka daripada aku"

"Tidak juga" Bibi An mengingat ingat sambil memotong sayuran, "Appa mu memang tidak sependiam kau Kyuhyun, tapi yang pasti sifat kalian hampir sama…"

"Apa saja?" desak Kyuhyun penasaran, karena sudah sering selama ini Heechul—Ibu kandungnya berkata, kalau Kyuhyun sangat berbeda jauh dengan suaminya sendiri, yaitu Hangeng

Bibi An tersenyum saat memindahkan ikan yang baru matang ke atas piring, "Kau jenius, kau serius dan kalian sama sama bisa ditebak—terutama masalah cinta" godanya sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Kyuhyun

"Cinta?" Kyuhyun tertawa hambar mendengarnya, "Apa hubungannya aku dengan itu semua?"

"Lihat saja nanti" gumam bibi An tanpa bisa ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun, "Daripada kita bicara itu, lebih baik kau panggil Sungmin kemari—dia sudah terlalu lama di tempat Ummanya" suruh Bibi An

"Nanti dia juga kemari" kata Kyuhyun malas

"Tidak tidak" Bibi An menyanggah tegas, "Kau tidak tahu dia… sana panggil kalau perlu seret dia kemari, aku tidak mau kita makan malam tanpa Sungmin"

Kyuhyun yang tahu Bibi An bicara serius, akhirnya dengan enggan bangkit dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Sejak sampai tadi hingga menjelang malam seperti saat ini, Sungmin memang belum kembali. Kyuhyun sih merasa itu bukan masalah tapi mengingat perintah Bibi An dan permintaan Ayah Sungmin, mau tak mau Kyuhyun merasa curiga, apa Sungmin separah itu setiap kali berada di makam Ibunya?

.

.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di situ lagi Umma, aku mau pergi… tapi Appa, Appa masih mau disana… belum lagi Adjushi dan Adjumma Cho sangat baik… aku… aku jadi tidak tahu harus bersikap apa… belum pernah aku dibenci sedalam itu oleh seseorang…"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tepat di sebuah makam sederhana di atas bukit. Di depannya Sungmin sedang duduk beralaskan rerumputan sambil membelakanginya jadi wajar saja Sungmin tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun sangat membenciku dan semenjak kebenciannya terjadi, hidupku jadi sangat merana… kalau bukan karena Appa, aku tidak kuat Umma…"

Kyuhyun tertegun kembali. Kepalanya merunduk melihat sosok Sungmin yang sangat rapuh di depannya. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun tambah terkejut, ia bisa melihat kedua bahu Sungmin naik turun seperti sedang…

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, spontan ia mengelap air matanya lalu berdiri tegap, "Ada apa?" tanyanya kikuk—jangan bilang Kyuhyun mendengar semua ceritanya

"Bibi An memanggilmu untuk makan malam, ayo" ajak Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam celana jeansnya

"Baiklah" Separuh tidak rela, Sungmin mengelus kepala nisan sebelum berjalan cepat melewati Kyuhyun yang diam di tempat

Saat Sungmin sudah separuh jalan sampai ke rumah Bibi An, Kyuhyun menyusulnya pelan pelan dari belakang

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam yang berjalan hening dan itu sempat membuat Kyuhyun heran karena saat pertama kali mereka tiba, Sungmin sangatlah ceria dan bersemangat tapi sekarang?

Sepanjang makan malam Sungmin mengunyah dalam diam dan hanya bicara sesekali jika ditanya

.

KREK

.

"Nah ini kamar kalian berdua" kata Bibi An membuka kamar kecil dengan satu ranjang tergeletak rapi di lantai

"Apa?" Sungmin baru bereaksi terkejut diikuti tatapan tidak suka Kyuhyun

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda anak muda" Bibi An mengibaskan tangan tidak sabar, "Begini begini aku berpandangan kolot, meski kalian pacaran aku tetap tidak akan mengijinkan kalian sekamar"

"Kami tidak pacaran!" sanggah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

"Hahahaha" Lengkingan tawa Bibi An agak meninggi yang membuat Sungmin bergerak resah, "Bibi berkata begitu hanya bercanda bukan?" katanya membujuk

Bibi An berhenti tertawa kemudian mengulum senyum simpul, "Bercanda? Andai aku hanya bercanda" ucapnya sambil lalu yang membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri

"Ah sudah, ini kamar untukmu Kyuhyun sedangkan kau Sungmin, kau sudah barang tentu kau tidur bersamaku, ayo ini sudah malam…"

"Terima kasih Bi" Kyuhyun merunduk—memohon diri sambil menutup pintu kamarnya

Sungmin yang berada diluar berbisik agak keras sehingga Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam kamar sampai mendengarnya

"Bibi jangan bercanda! Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dia!"

"Apa Bibi pernah bercanda? sudahlah kita tidur sekarang"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala—tidak paham pembicaraan mereka. Tapi tak lama ia mengedikkan bahu, cuek

"Apapun urusan Sungmin, itu bukan urusanku" katanya enteng sambil berbaring ke kasur

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esok paginya Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar untuk pergi sarapan. Dan yang membuatnya menyeringitkan dahi adalah keabsenan Sungmin. Padahal Kyuhyun bangun pagi jam 7, tapi sosok Sungmin tidak kelihatan sama sekali di meja makan.

Bibi An-lah yang menjawab raut wajah bingung Kyuhyun

"Sungmin memang selalu begitu" ucap Bibi An saat menyiapkan sarapan

"Ngg?" Kyuhyun menoleh—baru sadar kalau ia tidak sendirian di meja makan, "Selamat pagi Bi" sapa Kyuhyun sopan

Bibi An tersenyum tipis, "Pagi Kyuhyun"

Terdengar bunyi tarikan kursi saat Kyuhyun ingin duduk dan mulai mengaduk bubur manis yang pagi itu dibuat Bibi An

Ia pun mulai menyendokkan suap demi suap dalam suasana hening sampai beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuknya—gusar

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak tahan

Bibi An tersenyum sekali lagi meski ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari atas mangkuk, "Selalu… Sungmin memang seperti itu. Aneh bukan? Ketika Sungmin tidak pernah mengenal Ibunya namun malah datang kesana setiap menghadapi masalah lalu bersikap pura pura kuat di depan Ayahnya" jelas Bibi An sambil terus mengaduk makanannya

"Aneh" gerutu Kyuhyun

"Ya… tapi itu cara Sungmin untuk memendam semuanya seorang diri" Bibi An menatap nanar kejauhan seakan bisa melihat sosok Sungmin dari sana, "Sungmin tahu Ayahnya sudah cukup sibuk dengan kedai sehingga sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau merepotkan siapapun… tapi dia jadi tidak punya teman berbagi… maka dari itulah dia akan datang kesana, duduk berjam jam di depan makam ibunya, menumpahkan kesedihannya sendirian…"

Mulut Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka—hendak berbicara sesuatu namun tidak jadi

Mendadak Bibi An memindahkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun, "Apa aku benar kalau di Seoul Sungmin juga tidak bahagia?" tebaknya seratus persen tepat

Bibir Kyuhyun makin terkatup rapat

'_Ya, karena sikapku yang membencinya'_

"Kasihan" Geleng Bibi An—merasa sedih, "Tidak di sini, maupun di kota akan selalu ada yang menjahati Sungmin… padahal dia anak yang baik"

Kyuhyun yang tidak menjawab apapun tiba tiba teringat tangisan Sungmin yang pecah di depan Ibunya

'_Aku kangen Umma… aku kangen Umma, Adjumma'_

Perlahan lahan, gelombang rasa bersalah menyelimuti dada Kyuhyun. Ia pasti sangat kejam ketika melarang Sungmin yang hanya sedang memeluk Ibu kandungnya

'_SIAL!'_

_._

KREK

.

"Eh kau mau kemana Kyuhyun? Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu" tegur Bibi An sedikit tidak senang

"Aku harus memanggil Sungmin, Bi—kami harus sampai di Seoul siang ini… kalau tidak" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, "Kalau tidak, Adjushi bisa memarahiku" katanya saat bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar rumah

"Hati hati Kyuhyun! Jangan terlalu membentaknya" kata Bibi An memberi peringatan namun Kyuhyun mengindahkannya. Langkahnya semakin cepat melewati rumput liar di sekitar kebun Bibi An sebelum terus berjalan ke depan menuju bukit tempat makam Ibu Sungmin berada

"Sungmin!"

Tubuh Sungmin yang duduk di rumput, tiba tiba menegang

Sosok Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat tidak membuat Sungmin bergegas bangkit berdiri. Yeoja ini tetap duduk di tempat—masih membelakangi Kyuhyun

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin bersuara serak

Tidak susah menebak apa yang telah terjadi, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau membahas itu. Ia hanya menarik kasar lengan Sungmin

"Ayo kita pulang! Kita sudah berjanji akan sampai Seoul siang ini bukan?" Kyuhyun memberi peringatan

Sungmin masih bergeming di tempat. Ia malah menepis tangan Kyuhyun lalu bersingut menjauh, "Kau pulang sendiri, aku akan menyusul" ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun dari tadi. Kyuhyun yang semakin tidak sabar melihat sikap Sungmin, segera menarik paksa Sungmin hingga berdiri dan menatap wajahnya

"Maumu apa disini ha? Kau tahu kan Ibumu sudah meninggal? Jadi jangan bersikap seakan akan dia masih hidup!" bentak Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin

Bola bola mata Sungmin bergerak cepat menatap Kyuhyun lalu menyipit—memandang Kyuhyun, untuk pertama kali, dengan penuh kebencian

"Kau kasar sekali! Apa urusanmu aku pulang apa tidak!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, "Bukankah kau senang aku tidak ada di rumahmu! Jadi biarkan aku disini! Aku akan bilang pada Appa supaya mengijinkanku tinggal saja bersama Bibi An daripada harus di kota! Menghadapi kebencianmu! Menghadapi kebengisan Haruna! Apalagi… apalagi Kyuhyun…" Suara marah Sungmin berubah menjadi rintihan kecil, "Aku… aku tidak sekuat itu…"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang terangkat—hendak menarik Sungmin lagi, perlahan menurun. Pria ini hanya mematung—membiarkan Sungmin menumpahkan kesedihan di depannya

'_Ternyata ucapan Adjushi benar'_

Kyuhyun masih ingat betul, perbincangan mereka tadi malam ketika Jungmoo tak sengaja duduk termenung di ruang tamu.

'_Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak membiarkan Sungmin pergi mengunjungi makam Ibunya seorang diri'_

'_Apa itu?' tanya Kyuhyun saat itu_

_Jungmoo menghela napas panjang, 'Karena Sungmin akan susah di bujuk untuk pulang. Jangankan sekarang—sejak dulu, dia memang begitu… setiap kali ada anak yang mengejeknya karena tidak punya Ibu, aku akan menemukannya duduk semalaman disana. Begitu juga ketika Sungmin di jahati oleh kakak kelas perempuannya. Adjushi malah sampai harus menggendong Sungmin karena dia tertidur sehabis menangis di samping makam istriku, tapi anehnya dia tidak akan pernah bercerita apapun pada Adjushi. Dia selalu pura pura tersenyum… sangat menyakitkan melihatnya. Tapi Adjushi tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Adjushi tahu Sungmin melakukan itu karena tidak mau merepotkan Adjushi… namun rasanya… entahlah…'_

"Aku tidak mau lagi kembali ke rumahmu… aku janji akan meyakinkan Appa agar tidak menyalahkanmu… tapi kumohon jangan bawa aku lagi ke Seoul, biarkan aku disini" pinta Sungmin berbicara di sela suara tangisnya sambil kedua tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata yang terus keluar

Sikap tegarnya beberapa hari kemarin seakan runtuh begitu Sungmin kembali ke Busan—tepatnya kembali melihat makam Ibunya dari dekat

Kyuhyun masih terdiam—sangat terpeta di ingatannya saat saat ketika Kyuhyun pertama kali menyatakan kebenciannya, ketika wajah Sungmin menampakkan ketakutan, ketika Sungmin mendapatkan luka serius akibat Haruna, ketika amarah Sungmin meledak karena Haruna menghina Ibunya dan ketika Sungmin harus belajar susah payah di bawah tekanan Kyuhyun

'_Itu memang terlalu banyak untuk dia terima'_

"Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil perlahan memajukan kakinya mendekati Sungmin, "Kau masih punya satu Appa… apa kau mau terus saja tenggelam disini tanpa peduli pada Adjushi? Hanya kau yang dia punya didunia ini, dan aku yakin Adjumma tidak akan senang kau terus menangis dirinya tanpa peduli perasaan Ayahmu"

Perkataan nalar Kyuhyun berhasil membuat tangis Sungmin terhenti. Wajah sembab itu mendongak ke atas—menatap Kyuhyun lekat lekat

"A—aku…"

"Kita pulang" kata Kyuhyun bernada final. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah, ke hadapan Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Bukankah kau membenciku?" tanya Sungmin lemas—karena terlalu banyak menangis

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya—malas, "Aku memang membencimu, tapi aku akan memberikan kelonggaran. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah karena kau berhasil meraih peringkat kedua" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan tangannya tidak sabar—tanda kalau Sungmin harus meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangkit berdiri

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya terbujuk. Ia berdiri sambil berpegangan pada Kyuhyun sementara pria itu menatapnya penuh penilaian

"Kau boleh berdekatan dengan Ibuku, kau boleh memeluknya ketika sedang rindu pada Ibumu atau kau boleh bercerita apapun padanya, termasuk" Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, "Kalau kau mau bercerita tentang masalah kita, itu juga kuperbolehkan kok"

"Tidak tidak" Sungmin langsung menyanggah dengan suara ngeri, "Aku tidak mau Adjumma tahu tentang itu… tapi… apa itu benar? Kau tidak akan menariknya lagi kan?" tanya Sungmin sekedar meyakinkan. Ia tahu terkadang sikap Kyuhyun melunak padanya tapi tak sekali dua kali Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan sikap dingin dan kejamnya di depan Sungmin

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun tegas—sejenak ia menoleh ke arah batu nisan kuburan Ibu Sungmin, "Aku berjanji di depan Ibumu, bagaimana bisa aku akan melanggarnya"

Wajah sembab Sungmin dalam sekejap berubah menjadi bahagia. Dengan cepat, Sungmin kembali mendekati pinggir makam seraya berkata, "Umma… aku tidak akan kesepian lagi… Aku janji tidak akan menyusahkan Appa dan menjadi anak yang baik… Umma doakan aku ya"

"Ayo Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil sesekali mengecek arlojinya

"Baik" Sungmin menjawab lantang. Perasaannya lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu memang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Ibunya meski Kyuhyun telah mengijinkannya

Namun ucapan pria dingin itu ada benarnya juga, Sungmin harus memikirkan Ayahnya. Dia masih punya seorang Ayah yang masih harus di bahagiakan bukan?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Bibi An atas keramahannya menerima kami dua hari ini" Sungmin merunduk formal diikuti Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Tidak masalah, kau kan tahu Sungmin aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anak sendiri" Sebelah tangan Bibi An terangkat—mengelus pelan wajah manis Sungmin, "Ah kalian akan berdua lagi kemari, jadi tenang saja, aku akan menunggu hari itu" katanya sambil berkedip penuh arti pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Eh?" mendadak bulu roman Sungmin berdiri semua, "Bibi sudah kubilang jangan bercanda!" teriaknya histeris

"Hahaha sudah sudah, kalian berangkat saja—lihat tuh wajah Kyuhyun tidak sabaran, baiklah hati hati ya, maaf Bibi tidak bisa mengantar" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil berjalan beberapa langkah di depan pagar rumahnya

"Terima kasih Bi, ayo" Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin sekali lagi. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar—menuju jalan raya dimana stasiun kereta api berada

.

.

.

* * *

"Untung kalian tepat waktu, kalau tidak…"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya—melihat sikap kelewat khawatir ayah kandungnya sendiri. Bayangkan, Jungmoo sudah berdiri hampir setengah jam di depan pintu rumah hanya karena kepulangan mereka sedikit terlambat

"Hanya lewat 1 menit Adjushi" sela Kyuhyun tidak terima dibilang telat, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat berpegang teguh pada janji

"Iya Appa, aishhhh" Sungmin menyeret tas kecilnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan begitu pintu terbuka, wajah berseri seri Heechul-lah yang menyambut mereka berdua

"Sungminnie! Aigoo baru 2 hari kau pergi, Adjumma sudah merindukan—"

.

BRUKKK

.

Sungmin langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh kurus Heechul. Heechul sampai tidak berkata kata tapi matanya seakan bertanya 'Ada apa ini?' kepada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin

"Aku juga rindu Adjumma" jawab Sungmin merasakan hangat menjalar ditubuhnya

Heechul tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi baru kali ini, Sungmin tidak menghindarinya seperti biasa.

"Adjumma juga…" Heechul dengan lembut melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu membawa Sungmin ke dalam rumah, "Kau sudah makan siang? Adjumma menyiapkan cake coklat buat cemilan dan untuk makan beratnya kau mau apa? Adjumma akan memberikan apapun!" ucap Heechul bersemangat

"Apapun buatan Adjumma akan kumakan" jawab Sungmin tersenyum berseri seri sampai sampai membuat Jungmoo pangling.

Bukankah anak gadisnya itu selalu bermuram durja sehabis mengunjungi makam Ibunya karena yah itu, Sungmin pasti tidak suka dipaksa pulang ketika sudah berada disana

Tapi ini?

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungmoo penasaran. Kedua pria beda usia ini duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sementara Heechul membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam dapur

Hangeng sendiri masih di kantor sementara Yuuki bermain di rumah kawan SDnya

"Tidak berkata apa apa" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia

Jungmoo yang melihat itu mau tak mau penasaran—tapi ia menahannya. Buat apa? Yang penting Sungmin tidak bersedih, Jungmoo tidak akan bertanya apapun

"Tidak salah" Jungmoo menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan perasaan puas, "Adjushi menyuruhmu yang pergi mengantar Sungmin, bukan orang lain"

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja di puji seperti itu, tapi tak lama ia mengutarakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya ingin tahu sejak kemarin

"Oh ya Adjushi, siapa itu Bibi An?"

"Dia tetangga kami, baik bukan? Dia suka sekali bercocok tanam segala macam sayuran, Adjushi suka mendapatkan bahan sayuran murah untuk kedai ramen dari dia. Apalagi dia sangat berjasa menyatukan Adjushi dan Ibu Sungmin" cerita Jungmoo tersenyum bahagia ketika mengenang masa masa dulu

"Oh" Tapi itu belum menjawab pertanyaan di benak Kyuhyun. Karena Sungmin hampir beberapa kali bersikap janggal setiap kali Bibi An mengatakan sesuatu

"Dan satu lagi, Adjushi lupa mengatakannya" Jungmoo menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Bibi An yang juga menjodohkan Ayah dan Ibumu, ajaib bukan?" ucap Jungmoo dengan mata berbinar binar

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar benar tersentak, "Ayah dan Ibu juga? Kebetulan sekali..."

"Tidak kebetulan juga sih, soalnya Bibi An terkenal sebagai peramal—yang bisa membaca masa depan atau semacamnya, tapi Adjushi sih tidak percaya. Paling itu karena takdir…"

Ucapan selanjutnya dari Jungmoo tidak di dengar Kyuhyun. Karena pria berkacamata ini mendadak tegang ketika mengingat beberapa perkataan Bibi An sewaktu mereka menginap

'_Begini begini aku berpandangan kolot, meski kalian pacaran aku tetap tidak akan mengijinkan kalian sekamar_

'_Ah kalian akan berdua lagi kemari, jadi tenang saja, aku akan menunggu hari itu'_

"Pacaran? Hari itu?!" ucap Kyuhyun tiba tiba melayangkan tatapan hampanya ke arah dapur, dimana Sungmin sedang makan dengan lahap cake buatan Heechul

"Dengan—dia?!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Saya tahu ini sangatlah kepanjangan *bow 30 derajat*

Dan pastinya sangatlah membosankan *bow 45 derajat*

Apalagi kelamaan update meski saya memang sibuk *bow 90 derajat*

Maafkan saya reader T_T *nyungsep ke lantai*

Saya janji akan semakin mempercepat update untuk chapter selanjutnya, ok?

* * *

Q : Ini sampai berapa chapter author?

A : ngga tahu T_T tapi paling chap 10-an deh

Q : Kenapa ga ganti judul aja, karena menurut saya ini hanya terinsipirasi?

A : Saya bego soal pembuatan judul, saya tahu judul ini udah pasaran dan mengundang rasa skeptis bagi reader lain tapi mau gimana lagi T_T

Q : Minta alamat Fbnya dong?

A : Saya jarang update T_T sumpah! apalagi FB saya nyampah Jepang sama SJ, saya aslinya ga gitu suka Korea. Hanya SJ-lah berhasil membuat saya selingkuh dari kegiatan Otaku

Q : Haruna itu OC ya author?

A : Dia real person kok kayak Kyumin, tapi dia Japanese Idol ^^, saya ga suka sama dia karena perilakunya, tapi demi kenyamanan bersama, nama aslinya saya ubah dikit, biar ga ada yang tersinggung

.

Segini dulu tanya jawabnya, review lain akan saya jawab ketika ngetik chapter yang pendekan dikit T_T karena ini terlalu panjang, takutnya reader kecapean scroll ke bawah T_T

Gomen ne~

Di tunggu aja reviewnya ya XD~

.

**-Pauro-**


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

Chapter 5~

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?"

"Iya Adjumma… hmmm… sehabis pamitan dengan Bibi An kami berdua langsung mengejar kereta pulang"

"Oh" Heechul bergumam mengerti meski kedua mata lebarnya menatap Sungmin penuh arti

"Ada yang salah Adjumma dengan wajahku?" tanya Sungmin heran disela sela acara makan kuenya

Heechul buru buru menggeleng, "Ah tidak" sanggahnya, "Hanya saja… Adjumma kagum saja denganmu Sungmin karena… bisa membuat seorang Kyuhyun bersikap peduli padamu, padahal biasanya saja dia tidak tertarik pada apapun" jelas Heechul sambil mengulas senyum lebarnya

Sungmin langsung berhenti mengunyah—tampaknya dia harus meluruskan sesuatu, "Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu karena sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Appa, tidak lebih. Adjumma jangan membuat asumsi aneh aneh, aku takut kalau Kyuhyun tahu dia bisa marah" katanya

"Tapi benar Sungmin" kata Heechul berusaha meyakinkan, "Adjumma tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun tertarik dengan masalah orang lain. Kalau kau tidak cerita, Adjumma akan mengira dia membiarkanmu tetap disana tanpa mengajakmu pulang"

"Dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Appa—" penjelasan Sungmin sekali lagi, tetap membuat seorang Heechul menggelengkan kepala, tidak setuju

"Oke, katakanlah Kyuhyun berjanji pada Jungmoo tapi kenapa dia bahkan mau berjanji? Bukankah dari situ saja kau bisa mengira ada sesuatu Sungmin"

Sekarang Sungmin kehilangan kata kata. Ucapan bibinya ini ada benarnya juga. Kenapa Sungmin tidak sadar dari awal, seorang Kyuhyun mau repot repot berjanji? Apalagi ini bukan pertama kali Kyuhyun berjanji pada Ayahnya, ditambah lagi Kyuhyun sudah sering mengatakan benci pada Sungmin lalu apa alasannya Kyuhyun bisa membantu Sungmin berkali kali sementara pria itu terus berkata membenci dirinya?

"Sungmin…" suara lembut Heechul sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, "Adjumma itu Ibunya, orang yang paling mengenal Kyuhyun… jadi Adjumma rasa… Kyuhyun punya perasaan denganmu" katanya bernada gembira sambil kedua tangannya meremas lembut bahu Sungmin

"S—suka?" ulang Sungmin terbata bata

"Iya"

Sungmin menelan ludah—pada pikirannya paling liar sekalipun, Sungmin tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan seorang Kyuhyun bisa suka padanya

"Apa Adjumma yakin, aku rasa semua ini hanya asumsi" kata Sungmin berusaha menyanggah

"100% yakin" ucap Heechul dengan mata berapi api, Sungmin malah takut melihatnya tapi ia memilih tidak membalas ucapan Bibinya dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai menyikat giginya? Lama sekali" sindir seseorang yang bersandar di depan pintu kamar mandi atas

"Eh?" Sungmin melongo sambil menoleh ke samping, "Ah Kyuhyun, maaf aku tinggal kumur kumur saja" Refleks, Sungmin membersihkan cepat cepat mulutnya, membasuh sikat giginya lalu memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun di depan kaca

"Hei" panggil Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mau buru buru keluar

"Ya?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk ujung bibirnya sendiri, "Masih ada pasta gigi di mulutmu" katanya memberi tahu

"Eh?" Sungmin mengaca sekali lagi dan saat menyadari kebodohannya, ia menyeka bibirnya dengan air, "Aishhh"

"Dasar orang bodoh, sikat gigi saja tidak becus" ejek Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Sungmin lalu mengambil sikat giginya sendiri

Diam – diam Sungmin menggerutu, matanya menatap cemberut Kyuhyun lewat kaca di depan mereka

Kyuhyun yang bisa menangkap tatapan Sungmin balas memandangnya tajam. Sungmin tidak mau kalah, ia tadinya mau terus memelototi Kyuhyun tapi mendapati Kyuhyun masa bodoh dan terus menyikat gigi, langkah Sungmin membeku

Kedua mata kelincinya tiba tiba saja malah asyik menelusuri bentuk wajah Kyuhyun yang menurut Sungmin tampan dengan sepasang bibir Kyuhyun yang basah terkena air, belum lagi mata Kyuhyun yang bulat diwarisi dari Heechul dan apakah Sungmin belum bilang kalau Kyuhyun terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan tanpa kacamatanya

"Apa kau sudah berhenti melihatku?"

Sungmin buru buru membuang muka dari depan kaca, "A—aku tidak sengaja" belanya

Bibir Kyuhyun tertarik sebelah, "Sudah bodoh, pembohong juga" ejek Kyuhyun

"Ya!" Sungmin berteriak emosi, sekarang ia benar benar menyangsikan ucapan Ibu Kyuhyun yaitu Heechul, apa benar teori tentang Kyuhyun menyukai dirinya? Apa karena terlalu sukanya jadi senang sekali menghina Sungmin? Hahahaha, Adjumma pasti salah besar!

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar" ucap Sungmin malas berdebat

"Bagus"

Sungmin menggerutu lagi, ia benar benar tidak menyukai Kyuhyun!

"Tunggu" panggil Kyuhyun yang sedang membersihkan kacamatanya

Sungmin membalikkan badan, "Apalagi?" tanyanya jengkel

Kyuhyun terus mengelap kacamatanya tanpa menatap Sungmin, "Apa kau masih teringat dengan Adjumma, maksudku Almarhum Ibumu?"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut bingung, "Tidak" jawabnya cukup yakin karena sejak pulang tadi, Kyuhyunlah yang memenuhi pikirannya

"Oh…" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil

"Apa sih maksud ucapanmu Kyuhyun?" desak Sungmin jadi heran sendiri, pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan benar benar diluar perkiraannya

"Tidak ada" Kyuhyun memakai kacamatanya lagi dan balas menatap Sungmin datar, "Selamat malam" katanya berjalan mendahului Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi

"Ck orang itu!" Sungmin mengumpat pelan tapi mendadak tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

Ia jadi mengingat ucapan Adjumma tadi siang

_Dari dulu Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan orang lain termasuk permasalahannya, tapi denganmu? Berbeda…_

"Apa jangan jangan… Kyuhyun tadi bertanya karena dia… mencemaskanku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan lahan, rasa kesal di hati Sungmin berubah diikuti dengan bunyi detak jantung yang terpacu lebih cepat

Sungmin mengejapkan mata beberapa kali, ia pun merundukkan kepala karena tanpa diminta pantulan wajah Kyuhyun tadi terus memenuhi pikiran Sungmin

Rona kedua pipi Sungmin juga ikut memerah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini pasti akan berkata dengan yakin kalau

Sungmin… sedang jatuh cinta

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Pagi Yuuki, Pagi Adjumma, Adjushi, Pagi Kyuhyun dan Pagi Appa~~~" ucap Sungmin bersemangat sambil menarik kursi tempatnya biasa duduk di meja makan

Semua orang yang sedang sarapan—lengkap dengan Hangeng dan Jungmoo, terbengong bengong melihat sikap riang Sungmin yang diluar kebiasaan

"Kau tidak sakit kan Sungmin?" tanya Jungmoo mendadak cemas, sudah keajaiban Sungmin bisa kembali dari Busan dengan senyum lebar, tapi sekarang?

"Tidak Appa, aku sehat sehat saja hehehehe" jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus kedua pipinya—ia yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang karena ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin dari seberang meja

"Dia aneh Onichan" bisik Yuuki melototi Sungmin sambil tetap mengunyah sarapannya, "Onichan apain dia sih kemarin di Busan? Hati hati loh Onichan, aku dengar orang desa bisa menggunakan ilmu sesat"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak rambut Yuuki penuh sayang, "Lain kali sebelum tidur kau lebih baik baca buku ilmiah ketimbang ikut nonton bersama Umma, kau pasti habis menonton 'Jejak Malam' bukan?" tebaknya 100% benar

"Hehehehe, Onichan tahu aja"

Tanpa kedua saudara kandung itu sadari, Sungmin menatap interaksi mereka sambil terpesona melihat senyum langka milik Kyuhyun. Heechul sampai perlu mengguncangkan bahu Sungmin agar yeoja itu menyantap sarapannya

"Kami berangkat" ucap Sungmin riang. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya jadi jengah sendiri, seperti biasa—begitu lewat dari gerbang rumah keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun berjalan menjaga jarak dari Sungmin

"Ah~ aku baru sadar pohon ini ternyata indah" gumam Sungmin yang berada di depan Kyuhyun

Dahi Kyuhyun tambah berkerut mendengarnya, "Ada apa dengan anak itu, apa kebodohannya bertambah?" hipotesa Kyuhyun

Langkah kaki Sungmin terasa ringan melewati sederet pepohonan pinus di pinggir jalan besar. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkahnya itu, hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala sambil memberi jarak lebih jauh lagi supaya tidak ada yang mengira dia mengenal Sungmin yang terus tersenyum seperti orang tidak waras itu

Senyum merekah Sungmin tetap melekat bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menjauhinya di kereta dan ketika Kyuhyun berjalan lebih cepat darinya memasuki gerbang sekolah ataupun ketika ia tanpa sadar menabrak anak kelas A yang terkenal angkuh dan sombong

"Lihat lihat kalau jalan anak kelas F! dasar bodoh!" maki yeoja itu mengibaskan tangan pada kemejanya

Aneh, Sungmin tidak marah, ia malah tersenyum menyesal sambil menundukkan kepala, "Maaf, lain kali aku akan hati hati" ucapannya itu sontak membuat beberapa siswa yang berada di koridor menatap terkejut ke arah Sungmin

Akibat taruhannya dan peristiwa di lapangan waktu itu—seluruh murid hampir mengenal sosok Sungmin yang berani menantang anak kelas A sehingga tidak salah kalau mereka sekarang malah balik heran melihat sikap Sungmin

"Sungmin!" panggil Kangin yang juga berada di koridor dan langsung menarik lengan Sungmin menjauh, "Kau kenapa?" cecarnya, "Apa kau demam?" telapak tangan Kangin yang hangat langsung menempel pada dahi Sungmin

"Aku sehat sehat saja!" kata Sungmin menepis pelan tangan Kangin, "Memangnya aku kenapa sih! Tadi Appa sekarang kau, aishhh" Ia melangkah memasuki kelas F diikuti Kangin yang masih menatap seksama ke arah Sungmin

"Tapi kau bersikap baik pada anak kelas A! Kau benar benar sedang sehat Sungmin?" tanya Kangin terus mengekori Sungmin yang memang duduk di sebelahnya

Sungmin menoleh enggan, "Aku sehat! Aku yang salah tadi menabraknya, sudahlah… lebih baik temani aku ke kantin, aku haus Kangin hehehe"

Kangin yang masih penasaran, hanya bisa menghela napas, "Baik, ayo" katanya menarik tangan Sungmin keluar kelas

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sungmin langsung berdiri di tempat antrian makanan, "Adjumma" panggil Sungmin, "Air—"

""Air mineralnya satu"" ucap Sungmin dan seseorang di belakangnya secara bersamaan

"Eh?" Sungmin menengok ke belakang—dan sosok Kyuhyunlah yang ia jumpai sedang berdiri sambil sesekali membenarkan kacamatanya

Kyuhyun balik memandang Sungmin dari kacamatanya seraya menaikkan satu alisnya—memberi isyarat bertanya, 'kenapa terus melihatku?'

Sungmin yang sadar akan sikapnya kemudian berbalik lagi untuk mengambil pesanannya, "Terima kasih" ucap Sungmin saat membayar

Dan yeoja ini langsung pergi dari sana dengan perasaan malu. Apa dia tidak sadar jika Kangin yang menunggunya di depan kantin jadi semakin bertanya tanya, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Aku akhirnya tahu apa itu jatuh cinta_

_Jatuh cinta itu membuatmu menjadi bodoh walau aku sendirinya sudah bodoh sih hehehe_

_Tapi jatuh cinta membuatmu melihat segala sesuatu lebih indah dari biasanya_

_Pantas saja manusia suka sekali jatuh cinta, kalau rasanya sehebat ini, aku pun tidak menolak hehehehe_

_Ya, aku rasa—aku jatuh cinta_

_Pada seseorang…_

_Dia bukan orang baik! Sikapnya sangat buruk! Aku bahkan membencinya kemarin kemarin_

_Tapi seperti kata orang, kau tidak boleh membenci orang sedalam itu—karena yang terjadi kau malah gampang jatuh cinta padanya_

_Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia anak dari kedua sahabat Appa_

_Kalau mengingatnya, aku sampai heran sendiri kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya bukan pada orang lain_

_Tapi… ternyata di balik sikap dinginnya Kyuhyun itu sangat baik…_

_Hanya caranya berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Ya, paling tidak… dia memahamiku dalam beberapa kejadian belakangan ini_

_Hmm, mungkin aku benar benar termakan oleh ucapan Adjumma, aku pasti sudah gila_

_Tapi tidak dapat kupungkiri… kalau sikapnya benar benar membuatku jatuh cinta padanya…_

Sungmin meletakkan pulpen di atas meja belajarnya sambil mengulas senyum manis. Selesai sudah ia menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya meski hanya di atas kertas—karena yah, tidak mungkinkan ia bercerita pada Ayahnya atau pada Kangin sekalipun.

Kangin pasti akan menentangnya habis habisan kalau dia tahu

"Tapi Kangin tidak tahu beberapa hal dimana Kyuhyun sering sekali membantuku" gumam Sungmin sambil menopang dagu lalu kembali melamun—melamunkan seseorang yang tinggal hanya beberapa langkah dari kamarnya

.

TOK TOK

.

"Ya?" Sungmin bangkit berdiri untuk membuka pintu kamar

.

CKLEK

.

Wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang habis mandi dan keramaslah menyambut Sungmin. Sungmin sampai tak berkedip melihat Kyuhyun di depannya

"Aku sudah selesai" kepala Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah kamar mandi di lantai 2 yang mereka pakai bersama—termasuk Yuuki, "Aku menyisakan air panas untukmu juga" tambah Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah

"Terima kas—"

"Aku melakukan itu karena Umma yang menyuruh, jangan besar kepala" tukas Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum miris—sikap Kyuhyun tidak membaik sedikitpun padahal pria ini kadang menunjukkan 'sedikit' perhatiannya pada Sungmin

"Baik, aku mandi dulu" Sungmin kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil handuk dan baju ganti lalu pergi ke kamar mandi

Tanpa menutup kamar tidurnya terlebih dahulu…

"Dasar bodoh!" Kyuhyun terus mengusap rambutnya sambil menggelengkan kepala hingga tidak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada meja belajar Sungmin yang penuh dengan kertas

"Si bodoh itu belajar? Ajaib sekali" kata Kyuhyun tertarik masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin, ia melihat setumpuk kertas hasil coret coret sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah kertas penuh tulisan di ujung meja

Kyuhyun mengangkatnya ke atas—dahinya berkerut melihat tulisan cakar ayam Sungmin sebelum… kedua matanya melebar saat membaca satu persatu barisan kalimat disana…

.

.

.

.

"Ah segarnya mandi air hangat" kata Sungmin puas. Ia yang tidak merasakan bahaya apapun, berjalan dengan tenang kembali ke kamarnya

"Eh? Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tercengang, ia tadinya memasang tampang bingung melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar, tapi begitu ia menangkap secarik kertas di tangan Kyuhyun, handuk yang di pegang Sungmin mendadak jatuh

Kyuhyun menatap garang Sungmin, namja itu dengan cepat menarik Sungmin lalu menutup pintu kamar keras keras

.

BRAKK

.

"Aw" Sungmin merintih kesakitan saat Kyuhyun memojokkan—menabrak dinding sebelum…

"Kau gila!" teriak Kyuhyun marah, "Kau suka pada orang yang membencimu begitu? Apa aku kurang mengatakan kalau aku membencimu! Aku benar benar membencimu Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin merunduk saja, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun terus menghinanya tanpa bisa berkata apapun

"Aku kira kau berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan yang kerjanya hanya bisa menyukaiku… kukira kau tidak akan berbuat lebih bodoh dari ini! Tapi ternyata, aku salah"

Sungmin menggigit erat bibirnya—merasa setiap kata Kyuhyun menusuk perasaannya, menginjak injak haknya untuk mencintai seseorang

"Apa sebesar itu kesalahanku menyukaimu?" lirih Sungmin pada akhirnya buka suara walau tanpa berani menatap Kyuhyun

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun angkuh, "Yang salah adalah karena kau menyukai orang sepertiku"

"Aku menyukaimu karena kau baik padaku, aku merasa meski kau berkata kau membenciku tapi nyatanya kau tidak _seperti membenciku_" jelas Sungmin sambil mendongak, membalas tatapan dingin Kyuhyun, "Kau paling tidak masih peduli padaku, apalagi… tindakanmu saat menemaniku ke Busan, aku… aku…" Sungmin tidak kuat lagi melanjutkan perkataannya, ia nyaris terisak di depan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin hanya bisa memalingkan wajah sambil membiarkan air matanya mulai tumpah

Terdengar napas Kyuhyun memburu, namja ini merunduk—menarik dagu Sungmin agar langsung menatap kedua matanya, "Tampaknya kau merasa di atas angin hanya karena aku sedikit memberi kelonggaran padamu, baik—kalau itu yang kau mau, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi, aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku membencimu, aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah jatuh cinta padaku" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin dan tatapannya beralih pada kertas yang masih ia pegang

"Apa yang—jangan! Jangan Kyuhyun!" erang Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi merobek kasar kertas pernyataan cinta Sungmin, "Tidak! Kau tidak berhak!" Sungmin berusaha menarik kertas itu, tapi sayang—kertas itu menjadi terbelah tidak karuan sementara Kyuhyun terus merobeknya penuh emosi

Sungmin tersuruk ke lantai—tubuhnya jatuh lunglai, menatap nanar robekan kertas yang jatuh ke bawah

"Kau kejam" bisik Sungmin getir

Kyuhyun tidak terpengaruh, ia terus menyobek kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun berjongkok—menatap Sungmin tanpa belas kasihan, tidak peduli kalau wajah Sungmin penuh air mata atau tatapan Sungmin yang berubah kosong di depannya

"Aku memang kejam, lantas kenapa kau masih bisa menyukaiku?" sindir Kyuhyun sinis

Kepala Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, menatap wajah tampan nan bengis di depannya. Tak anyal Sungmin menangis keras, ia menangis merasakan sakit dua kali lipat dari yang pernah ia kira.

Sungmin tahu, Sungmin sudah menduga kalau Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membalasnya. Ia tahu itu. Sungmin juga tidak bermaksud apa apa dengan perasaannya… ia hanya ingin menumpahkannya pada sebuah kertas

Ia tidak berpikir kalau akan begini jadinya. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin hanya menyukai seseorang! Apakah itu salah? Kenapa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seolah olah Sungmin penjahat besar atau apalah…

Kyuhyun memang membencinya, apalagi yang Sungmin harapkan…

"Aku tidak akan segan segan lagi padamu, ingat itu Sungmin" ancam Kyuhyun seraya bangkit berdiri dan seolah tidak terjadi apa apa, ia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin kemudian menutupnya rapat

Hanya tatapan Sungmin yang menghantar kepergian Kyuhyun. Yeoja ini hanya bisa mematung tanpa mau beranjak dari duduknya. Kedua tangan Sungmin terulur—memeluk lututnya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan suara tangisannya

Ia bahkan bisa mendengar ketukan halus dari luar kamar

"Sungminnie, kau di dalam? Ayo kita makan malam" suara Heechul yang lembut semakin membuat air mata Sungmin merebak, ia menggeleng lemah walau Heechul tidak dapat melihatnya

"Kurasa dia sudah tidur Umma, tadi aku mengintip ke dalam" balas Kyuhyun tenang

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua lututnya. Lihat bukan? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingin melihat Sungmin di meja makan

"Oh begitu, ya sudah kita makan saja" Heechul akhirnya menyerah, terdengar langkah kaki turun ke bawah. Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya bersandar pada pintu

Tak lama ia menangis lagi… menangis keras di tengah kegelapan malam, sendirian dan dengan perasaan terluka yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Appa, pagi Adjumma, pagi Adjushi, pagi Yuuki dan pagi Kyuhyun~" sapa Sungmin bersemangat

Semua orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap riang Sungmin, membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecuali Yuuki yang membenci Sungmin dan juga…

Kyuhyun

Tangan Kyuhyun bahkan menggenggam erat cangkir kopinya. Apa aku kurang mengancamnya, geram Kyuhyun dalam hati

Sungmin memakan lahap rotinyau walau tatapan matanya masih terlihat hampa. Tapi Sungmin sudah berjanji dalam hati, dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan kejadian semalam pada siapapun. Ia harus bersikap biasa demi Ayah dan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun yang sangat baik

"Oh ya semalam kau ketiduran Sungmin? Adjumma mengetuk kamarnya tapi kau tidak menjawab" tanya Heechul cemas

Sungmin dengan cepat mengangguk, "Iya aku ketiduran, maaf Adjumma hehehe"

Sikap Sungmin yang diluar dugaan membuat Kyuhyun muak. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuan Sungmin, tapi ia sudah berjanji akan membuat yeoja itu jera.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin mengganggu kehidupannya lebih jauh lagi

"Aku berangkat" ucap Kyuhyun selesai sarapan

"Aku juga" Sungmin melahap bulat bulat rotinya lalu menyusul langkah Kyuhyun keluar, "Kami pergi Appa, Adjushi, Adjumma!" teriak Sungmin

"Ya hati hati" jawab Hanchul dan Jungmoo bersamaan

Sungmin tersenyum tipis—senyum untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sesudah memakai sepatu, Sungmin berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun—menjaga jarak.

Sama seperti pertama kali mereka berangkat bersama

Situasi stasiun kereta api bawah tanah, sama seperti hari biasa—penuh dengan orang berangkat bekerja atau remaja yang hendak pergi sekolah.

Kereta yang menuju sekolah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya datang sejam sekali, maka dari itu Sungmin berusaha berdesak desakkan dengan banyak orang saat bunyi sirene kereta mulai terdengar

.

SREKK

.

"Eh?" Sungmin termangu melihat Kyuhyun tiba tiba ada di sampingnya lalu memegangi tangan Sungmin, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab

"Lepaskan!" Sungmin memberontak namun segera perhatiannya teralih, "Ah itu kereta kita sudah datang, Kyuhyun! Ya Kyuhyun! Kau mau apa!"

Kerumunan orang yang hendak masuk ke dalam kereta sontak membuat tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut terseret, namun Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik Sungmin ke pinggir sambil membiarkan orang lain masuk berdesak desakkan ke dalam kereta

"Kyuhyun lepaskan! Kita bisa terlambat!" pinta Sungmin ngeri membayangkan tindakan Kyuhyun, "Aku mohon… kereta ini hanya datang sejam sekali…"

Untuk pertama kali, tatapan Kyuhyun menelusuri mimik takut Sungmin di wajahnya, "Karena itu…"

Saat bunyi peringatan pintu akan segera di tutup, Kyuhyun dengan mudah melepaskan tangan Sungmin kemudian menerobos masuk ke dalam kereta

"Tidak… Tidak!" Sungmin mengetuk keras pintu kereta yang bergerak otomatis, "Buka! Kumohon! Aku bisa terlambat sekolah… Kyuhyun… kau…"

Di dalam—tepat di depan pintu kereta, Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap penuh kemenangan ke arah Sungmin

_Aku akan menunjukkan aku benar benar membencimu_

Ucapan Kyuhyun semalam sekarang terngiang di pikiran Sungmin, jadi karena ini…

Sungmin tidak berkata apa apa lagi. Ia tahu percuma memohon karena penumpang di dalampun tidak akan bisa membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

**_Kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi_**

.

Bunyi suara pengumuman yang bergema di setiap stasiun. Sungmin hanya bisa mundur ke baris kuning lalu menghindari tatapan menusuk Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam kereta

Saat perlahan lahan kereta melaju, Sungmin tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menangis pelan ketika kereta mulai menghilang dari pandangannya

Bahkan penumpang di dalam ikut mengiba melihat Sungmin yang tertinggal seorang diri

"Kau tega sekali! Dia pacarmu kan!" tegur salah satu wanita karir yang tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Bukan urusanmu Adjumma" jawab Kyuhyun dingin

"Kau?!"

"Sudah biarkan saja dia" timpal seorang lelaki paruh baya melerai mereka berdua, "Tapi…" katanya lagi, "Kau sungguh keterlaluan, apapun masalah kalian tidak seharusnya kau tega membuatnya terlambat sekolah"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya—ia tidak mau berdebat panjang. Ia hanya bersandar pada pintu kereta sambil diam diam mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya

"Ini baru permulaan Sungmin"

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar benar tidak disiplin! Terlambat lebih dari satu jam? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau membolos! Jawab aku Lee Sungmin!" bentak guru piket yang waktu itu bertugas

Sungmin menundukkan kepala dalam dalam, "Saya minta maaf pak, saya berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi"

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Guru itu lagi, "Memang anak kelas F tidak bisa diandalkan! Sana berdiri di tengah lapangan selama 1 jam! Sama dengan keterlambatanmu! Ayo!" perintah guru itu tanpa kasihan

Apa dia tidak tahu terik matahari jam 9 sangat panas? Dan berdiri selama satu jam?

Sungmin hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia menyeret langkahnya hingga ke tengah lapangan upacara kemudian berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala

"Lihat dia… memang biang masalah" hina Haruna sambil menopang dagu di jendela

Ternyata tempat Sungmin berdiri berada tepat di depan kelas 2A yang sekarang sedang masuk jam bebas. Sebagai kelas dengan peridikat paling bagus, kelas A diberikan jam bebas diluar jam istirahat. Setiap pergantian mata pelajaran, mereka diberikan 20 menit bebas sementara kelas kelas lain, akan terus belajar seperti biasa

Seluruh siswa kelas A berkerumun di dekat jendela—berlomba lomba melihat Sungmin yang berdiri di tengah lapangan

"Huahahaha, lihat tuh Kyuhyun… dia bukannya orang yang kau bantu itu ya?" ejek salah satu pria teman Kyuhyun

"Hanya kubantu, bukan siapa siapa" tukas Kyuhyun menatap dingin Sungmin di bawah sana

"Ow… kau kejam juga"

Haruna mengangguk puas dengan sikap Kyuhyun, ia sudah mengira Kyuhyun membela Sungmin kemarin itu hanya sekedar rasa kasihan, tidak lebih

"Kalau bukan siapa siapa, berarti tidak masalah kan aku menumpahkan milkshake ini ke kepalanya?" tandas Haruna sambil menyeringai jahat

Kyuhyun melirik Haruna sebentar sebelum berkata

"Tidak masalah, siram saja, aku tidak peduli" kata Kyuhyun kembali duduk sambil membaca bukunya dengan tenang

Dari lantai 2, Haruna langsung menuangkan milkshake serampangan

.

BYURRR

.

"Apa ini…" Sungmin kehilangan kata kata—ia mendongak dan mendapati Haruna tersenyum sok polos ke arahnya, "Ups maaf Sungmin, tanganku kepeleset, tidak sengaja" ucap Haruna yang mengundang tawa para anak kelas A

Mata Sungmin memicing tajam, "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyiksaku lagi!" pekik Sungmin tidak terima

"Aku hanya berjanji pada Kyuhyun, bukan padamu anak kelas F!" balas Haruna berteriak, "Kyuhyun memperbolehkanku menyirammu, jadi ya… aku lakukan saja" katanya enteng

Sungmin baru mau membuka mulut untuk membalas ketika guru piket itu datang kembali menghampiri Sungmin

"Apa apaan ini Sungmin! Kenapa bisa ada tumpahan minuman di lapangan!"

"Itu Pak! Anak kelas A menyiram saya milkshake!" adu Sungmin sambil menunjuk kelas A yang sekarang menyorakinya

Guru piket itu menoleh sebentar ke atas lalu kembali kepada Sungmin, "Pel lapangan ini sampai tidak ada tumpahan milkshake lagi! Cepat!"

Sungmin menatap tak percaya ke arah gurunya, "Tapi mereka yang salah, kenapa saya yang—"

"Cepat pel kubilang!" potong guru itu tajam, "Tidak mungkin anak kelas A menyirammu kalau kau tidak mencari ribut duluan! Cepat sana, pel!" perintahnya yang membuat Sungmin benar benar kehilangan kata kata

Tanpa banyak membantah, Sungmin mengambil alat pel dan seember air untuk menyiram cairan manis tersebut agar tidak mengundang lalat di lapangan

"Dasar anak F suka cari ribut!" gerutu guru itu sambil mengawasi Sungmin mengepel lapangan, "Berani beraninya menuduh anak kelas A, memang kau kira kau siapa?! Mereka jauh lebih berharga dari kelas kalian itu!"

Sungmin diam saja—menelan bulat bulat semua hinaan termasuk ucapan anak kelas A yang tambah mengejeknya di atas sana.

Cairan milkshake yang merembes di rambut Sungmin, menetes satu persatu ke atas kemeja putihnya yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi krem.

Sungmin terus menunduk sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia diam diam menghapus air matanya yang tercampur dengan cairan milkshake.

Disana, ia kembali dihina, ia kembali ditindas

Tapi bedanya, sekarang tidak ada lagi, Kyuhyun yang akan peduli padanya

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin kau kenapa!" Selesai dihukum yang bertepatan dengan jam istirahat, Kangin langsung menghampiri Sungmin di tengah lapangan, "Bajumu basah, rambutmu lengket, kau kenapa?" tanya Kangin lembut

Sungmin menatap sendu Kangin, ya Tuhan kenapa dia tidak jatuh cinta pada pria ini saja. Kenapa harus Kyuhyun! Kangin berkali kali lipat jauh lebih baik dari pria itu

"Aku…" Seolah tidak bisa dikontrol, semua beban Sungmin keluar begitu saja di depan Kangin

"Sudah kubilang bukan kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya" ucap Kangin gemas bercampur cemas

Sungmin yang duduk di bangkunya, hanya bisa melamun. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Sudah terlalu banyak yang ia terima hari ini

"Dia bisa sangat kejam Sungmin" bisik Kangin sambil mengambil tisu basah dan mulai mengeringkan noda milkshake dari rambut Sungmin

"Itulah dia" gumam Sungmin setuju, "Kau kira aku tidak menyesal telah jatuh cinta padanya?" Ia menghela napas panjang, mengisi paru parunya yang terasa tercekik sejak tadi, "Kalau bisa mengulang waktu, ingin rasanya aku menampar diriku sendiri Kangin"

Kangin tersenyum simpati, tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia mengambil baju olahraga dari laci meja, "Ganti bajumu, bisa masuk angin…" katanya peduli, "Masalah Kyuhyun nanti akan kucoba pecahkan, sekarang kau ganti baju dulu, aku tidak mau kau sakit"

Sungmin menatap Kangin lama, "Terima kasih" kata Sungmin terharu, dari sekian banyak musibah hari ini, dia paling tidak harus bersyukur karena masih ada sosok Kangin yang menemaninya

"Sama sama" Kangin mengacak sayang rambut Sungmin sebelum mendorong sahabatnya itu keluar kelas

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin kenapa malam sekali pulangnya, dan itu baju olahraga siapa? Bukan milikmu kan?"

Sungmin yang saat itu ingin diam diam naik ke atas, ternyata tertangkap basah oleh Heechul—Ibu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meringis kecil. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 7. Ya, dia memang sengaja pulang lebih malam dari biasa agar tidak bertemu Kyuhyun di kereta. Sungmin takut kalau ia pulang bersama Kyuhyun, pasti Kyuhyun akan sengaja lagi membuatnya tertinggal, maka dari itu Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauhi Kyuhyun

"Aku… tadi tidak sengaja jatuh ke got Adjumma sehingga Kangin—sahabat baikku, meminjamkan baju olahraga dan masalah pulang malam… aku mampir ke toko buku dulu hehehe" kata Sungmin berusaha mencairkan obrolan mereka yang terasa serius

Heechul masih bergeming. Ia ingat betul tingkah Sungmin ketika remaja itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Tidak ada yang mengerjaimu lagi kan?" tanya Heechul cemas sambil bergerak mendekati Sungmin

"Tidak!" jawab Sungmin terlalu cepat, "Tidak ada Adjumma, tenang saja, aku hanya terjatuh…"

Sungmin yang tidak mau berbohong lebih lama lagi, akhirnya pamitan—beralasan ingin mengganti bajunya yang lembab. Heechul mengiyakan saja meski—kejadian barusan mengingatkannya ketika Sungmin pulang dengan penuh luka

"Jangan bilang itu terulang lagi ya Tuhan… kasihan Sungmin" bisik Heechul sedih

Mana Heechul tahu jika biang dari kesialan Sungmin selama ini berawal dari anaknya sendiri—Cho Kyuhyun

Sungmin menarik napas berat sambil menutup pintu kamar, "Panjang sekali hari ini Tuhan…" Ia melepaskan tasnya dari balik punggung kemudian bersingut duduk di meja belajar

Ia memejamkan mata saat bayangan Kyuhyun merobek kertasnya tiba tiba muncul lagi di kepala Sungmin. Refleks, tangan kanannya mengambil pensil yang berada di samping kertas lalu mulai menulis sekali lagi

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun panggilkan Sungmin" perintah Heechul saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan, minus Jungmoo yang semakin jarang pulang karena kedai ramennya sedang ramai dan Sungmin yang belum turun dari tadi

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal meski tidak membantah Ibunya. Ia melangkah malas menaiki anak tangga lalu mengetuk keras pintu kamar Sungmin

"Umma menyuruh makan, cepatlah" suara Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi lalu setelahnya membuka tanpa ijin kamar Sungmin

"Hei!" Ia menyenggol tubuh Sungmin yang menelungkup di atas meja belajar, "Umma menyuruhmu makan!"

"Zzz" Tubuh Sungmin bergerak alami, menggeser ke kanan dan sebelah tangannya jatuh terkulai. Sebelah alis Kyuhyun naik, "Ternyata si bodoh ini tidur, menyusahkan saja"

Namja berkacamata ini sudah mau berbalik pergi kalau saja ekor matanya menangkap secarik kertas di bawah tindihan kepala Sungmin. Kedua alis Kyuhyun semakin berkerut, ia tanpa ijin—dengan mudahnya menarik selembar kertas itu

_Aku hanya sekali jatuh cinta dan ini untuk pertama kalinya_

_Namun kenapa cinta pertamaku rasanya sesakit ini?_

_Andai aku tahu akan begini jadinya—aku berharap…_

_Sangat berharap_

_Tidak akan pernah dipertemukan dengannya sejak awal_

Kyuhyun tertegun, matanya menelusuri wajah Sungmin yang meski sedang tertidur—tampak sekali ada bekas air mata disana. Tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Dia hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menaruh kertas itu ke atas meja

"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau melanggar batas, Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah 2 hari tidak makan malam, apa kau sangat kecapean?"

Sungmin meringis kecil. Begitu ia turun untuk sarapan, Heechul langsung membordirnya dengan pertanyaan.

Ya, dia memang kelelahan, tapi secara batin—bukan fisik. Sekarang malah Sungmin sudah memikirkan cara agar Kyuhyun tidak membuatnya telat masuk sekolah

"Sudahlah sayang~ lihat saja wajah Sungmin, dia memang kecapekan, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir" ujar Hangeng mewakili Sungmin

"Benar Adjumma, aku hanya kurang tidur" sahut Sungmin kemudian menoleh ke kursi sebelahnya. Ayahnya—Jungmoo sudah 2 hari tidak pulang, mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan kedai sehingga memilih untuk menginap sekalian disana.

"Ayahmu titip salam" kata Hangeng membaca raut wajah Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum salah tingkah, "Mungkin habis sekolah aku akan mampir dulu kesana, tidak apa apa kan Adjumma?" pinta Sungmin

Heechul menggeleng, "Asal sudah ijin, Adjumma tidak masalah"

Kyuhyun yang tidak peduli akan pembicaraan mereka, memilih bangkit berdiri sehabis sarapan.

"Oh ya Kyuhyun" ucapan Heechul yang memberhentikan langkah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, "Ya Umma?"

"Ulang tahunmu kan 3 minggu lagi, apa teman temanmu akan datang seperti biasa?" tanya Heechul menatap Kyuhyun penuh sayang

"Iya, seperti biasa saja tidak usah mewah mewah, hanya makan malam bersama" ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pembicaraan mereka

Setelah mengucapkan salam diikuti dengan Sungmin yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya, Kyuhyun sampai di stasiun kereta api

"Dengar!" Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja menoleh ke belakang—ke arah Sungmin yang terpaksa mengerem langkahnya, "Seluruh murid kelas A sudah tahu kau menumpang tinggal di rumahku, tapi aku tetap mau kau ada disana untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, mengerti?" tuntut Kyuhyun bersuara tinggi

Sungmin sudah bisa menduganya. Dia sudah tahu Kyuhyun akan berkata begini. Ya… dia sadar… tapi kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan mendengarnya langsung dari pria ini

"Aku mengerti" Sungmin menganggukkan kepala, kedua matanya bergerak gelisah—berusaha bersikap tegar walau sikap Kyuhyun kali ini sudah sangat keterlaluan

Apa sebegitu memalukannyakah Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun?

"Bagus" Kyuhyun membenarkan jas hitamnya dengan tegas, "Dan sebagai gantinya, aku tidak akan mengerjaimu lagi… bagaimana?" tawarnya

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk kecil, ia memalingkan wajah sambil menarik napas sekali kali supaya air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Kau bisa bantu bantu Umma dibelakang agar dia tidak curiga… ingat! Aku tidak mau Umma tahu kalau aku yang melarangmu, mengerti!"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk, kepalanya semakin dalam tertunduk sambil memainkan sebelah kakinya. Kyuhyun memang membencinya… ya itu benar…

Sungmin pernah merasakan penolakan, ia pernah dijahili, dikerjai atau bahkan dijauhi oleh teman temannya

Tapi belum pernah dia ditolak sekasar ini seakan – akan Kyuhyun lebih bahagia jika Sungmin tidak berada di rumahnya

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, ingat aku tidak mau Umma curiga" Kyuhyun memberi peringatan

"Aku…" Sungmin memberanikan diri berbicara

Kyuhyun menoleh lagi, "Ya?" alisnya terangkat sebelah

"Apa aku masih boleh mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu… tenang saja, itu bukan maksud apa apa, hanya—"

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar, ternyata Sungmin memang lebih bebal dari yang ia kira, "Boleh, kau bahkan boleh memberiku hadiah, asal setelahnya kau langsung menyingkir dari depan teman temanku, karena kalau kau tidak tahu—kau tidak diinginkan ditengah tengah kami"

Sungmin mengulas senyum lebar—senyum yang tidak cocok dengan sorot matanya yang tampak terluka, "Aku tahu itu Kyuhyun" katanya pahit

_Aku tahu karena kau sendiri tidak menginginkanku_

"Bagus, menjaga jaraklah denganku, maka kau akan selamat" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Sungmin yang membeku di tempat.

Sungmin terdiam. Ucapan Kyuhyun bagai hinaan baginya, tapi Sungmin hanya bisa memandang sayu ke arah Kyuhyun. Lewat balik punggung Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu pria itu tidak akan pernah terjangkau untuknya

Ia sangat tahu.

Tapi kenapa setelah semua ini, Sungmin masih merasakan perasaan berbeda setiap kali berada di dekat Kyuhyun

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

**Maaf melanggar janji, saya sedang sakit  
**

**Ini saya buat secepat yang saya bisa T^T**

**Gomen ne~**

**Jangan lupa review, fav and follow ya :)**

**Oh, dan buat yang Fav, saya boleh minta reviewnya? baru nyadar yang Fav itu belum tentu ngasih komentar T_T**

**Kasihanilah author gadungan kayak saya *nangis***

**Udah itu aja, hope u like it this FF**


End file.
